BlazBlue Abysser Adventures
by The Esper Add
Summary: History under repair and later changed to BlazBlue Xtag battle site
1. Demons

**Greetings people, as I have seen that Blazblue cross tag Battle has become very popular I decided to make my own story about the game, the only detail is that I will use the P4AU characters since I do not have as much knowledge of UNIB and RWBY, Persona / blazblue do not belong to me, they are owned by atlus / arcsystemswork and the beginning of the story is based on the act 3 Lambda arcade in the centralfiction and at the end of P4AU, this is just a small project that I set out to do, if it receives good criticism I will do it long.**

 **Chapter 1: Demons**

Lambda returned to Kokonoe, who did a couple of tests with her, but found no trace of the work of Relius, so he ordered Lambda to teleport to a certain place, where she met Ragna, Lambda did not know what to do, but as she is one of the qualified, Ragna fought against her to end her desire.

After the fight she asked if Ragna wanted to destroy her, and he replied that it is a bit different, but his answer is a "yes", Ragna said that he will beat all the Qualifiers and he will finish her wishes, and that he can do it because he is not a qualified one.

Lambda's desire to meet Ragna had already been fulfilled, so she did not need to be qualified, and she agreed to be destroyed by Ragna, but he said he would only make her forget, after that, Relius teleported to Ragna, who said he could not allow that.

Kokonoe asked what he did to Lambda, and Relius replied that he did nothing, that's why there are no traces, he said that the sublimation of Lambda's soul needs a trigger, which may be the death of Ragna, so Lambda attacked him, but Relius ordered him to stop. Lambda had to obey her creator, but she undid her restrictions and rejected his order, attacking him again.

"You surprised me that you could go against my will, but this is the end of the road, you can not win" Relius called his servant puppet ready to attack Lambda

"Target the creator.."starting Lambda combat mode changed to its battle mode, but an unknown crystal gem appeared, it was so bright that it seemed to shine in gold, it caused a yellow portal to appear, it had a magnetic force so powerful that absorbs Lambda, closing once swallowed by this.

"Warning of danger, analyzing possibilities of escape"Lambda traveled through the portal

"But what was that?" Relius stayed a while watching what happened, he was very confused

"Oh... interesting, a portal that sucks and a strange golden gem" he smiles sinisterly at what happened.

Lambda was inside a vortex full of colors, her sensors were altered due to the magnetic force that surrounded the place until she could see a light and everything turned white for her, when she woke up she realized that she was falling from the night sky, she activates her air mode to be able to land, once on land, she returns to her normal mode, she was in a forest and I look at the surroundings.

"Where am I? It's place is unknown in my data source" Lambda felt different to what it was before.

"... Scanning of the system, unknown area"Lambda analyzed her system.

"I see, so the magnetic force somehow improved my system giving me the personality I had before being a unit, that's why I felt strange" in some extraordinary way to explain, Lambda recovered all the emotions I had before being a Murakumo.

"... But what place is this? I had never seen it and it is not in my data center"Lambda saw its surroundings, did not realize that a shadow was rising in the light of the moon and it was approaching Lambda

"Hey girl! What are you doing in the forest at this time? did you get lost or what?"A loud voice was heard, Lambda saw a young man with blood red hair and an X-shaped scar on his face, wearing a green shirt and two big swords and eyes as blue as the night ocean

"... Who are you and where am I?"

"It's a joke right?"

"Of course not, it's really, answered!"

"Did you hit your head or do you find yourself outside of Inaba" the young man said in an authoritative tone, Lambda looked for Inaba in his database but that city was not in his files, he decided to continue talking with the young man.

"...And what's your name?"

"Sho, Sho Minazuki"Sho had just returned from the world of TV, since he liked to fight against the shadows of that place, on the Lambda side, he began to devise a plan, maybe he should tell him that he came from another world and that It was a Murakumo unit built for combat, that was the best decision at the moment.

"Sh ... Sh ... Sho"Lambda was trying to pronounce his name.

"You look like a baby trying to talk, just tell me Sho" after that, Lambda told her story to Sho.

"So you are a kind of machine, I would say that you are crazy but I have already fought with machines with guns" Sho remembered that a month ago, fought against the group Kirijo and the research team, among them there were two sisters that were machines?.

"... Do you believe me?" Lambda did not change her usual expression.

"That's right, by the way, what's your name?"

"Murakumo unit Lambda11"

"What a strange name, I better tell you Lambda and it would be better to go somewhere else because it's cold here" said Sho walking to his house that was close to the forest, Lambda followed him, in the course, Minazuki manifested in his mind.

"Are you sure about this?" Minazuki was in his usual cold tone

"Relax buddie, a good action is not bad after everything we did in the past, do not you think? but do not worry, I'll try to find answers to what is happening with this girl"

"Well if you say it" Minazuki was satisfied with the response of his friend, after a while they arrived at the Sho house, he bought it with the fortune that was inherited by his late father shuji ikutsuki.

"Hey Lambda you can take the room upstairs since the one next door is mine"Sho said, Lambda felt curious since he never entered a house because his whole life was spent in a laboratory

"..it is not necessary, I do not need sleep"Lambda despite regaining his personality, lacking basic emotions.

"Is seriously!"

"Do not worry, I can turn off and restart whenever I want"

"Okay, stay where you want, I'm going to sleep, goodnight"

"Good night Sho" with that, sho walked to the second floor to sleep, Lambda sat on the sofa and thought about recent events

"I wonder what master Kokonoe and Tager are doing? this world is weird but I'm going to get the answers I want, turn off systems" Lambda I turn off their systems, remaining immobile

The next day

Lambda was the first to wake up and her could hear the snores of Sho that came from the second floor, went to the kitchen and decided to prepare breakfast, Sho woke up feeling a pleasant smell of meat, so he got up and dressed, under the cook to see what was happening, to arrived he somewhat surprised as she had prepared a wonderful breakfast

"Good morning Lambda, what's all this?"Sho approached the table where she had put the last meat on the plate.

"Hello Sho, as a thank you for your hospitality, I wanted to prepare breakfast" Sho sat and ate what she did, in the memory of Lambda, came included basic and advanced knowledge about the kitchen.

"And how is it?

"Lambda this is great, no doubt you're a great cook"Lambda's face did not even change because of her praise, but she felt a pleasant sensation inside her, it was the first time they praised her for something, after Sho finished eating, washed the dishes.

Hey Lambda, do not you think you're dressed like this everywhere or if?"Sho look at his unique outfit

"... it's the only clothes I have"Lambda said without emotion

"Look Lambda, those clothes are weird to see in this world, if you want to avoid suspicion, you better put on something else"

"..I understood"

"That's why we're going to the city today to buy you some clothes" Sho had to show them the rules of this world to Lambda, they went to the city and when they saw a clothing store they decided to enter, Lambda saw all kinds of clothes with various colors, many called her attention and saw one that she liked, so she went to the dressing room to try it.

"..Do you like this?" Sho was amazed by her beauty as she wore a dress of the same color as her hair making her stand out.

"You ... very well" Sho tried to hide his admiration, but it was not easy to see how Lambda looked at him with her usual expressionless face.

"Then I take this" after paying for the dress and a few more clothes, left the store and went to a park not far away, left Lambda on a bench admiring the quiet day he had, took out his cell phone to make a call .

"What do you want stupid litle brat?"A voice is heard from the other line.

"I am also glad to hear your voice Adachi, but leaving the formalities aside, I need you to explain something to me"

"And what could the worst Inaba criminal want with me?"

"Listen you piece of shit, I need you to tell me if you closed all the entrances to the world of television"

"You should know, you and I make sure to close all the entries after that incident, why do you want to know about it anyway?"

"I was just curious, nothing important"

"Are you always such an idiot? anyway, very soon I will end the sentence and I will be free, try to be a good boy you want, I would hate to have to kick your ass for you to mature,you know"

"As if that would happen!" Sho hung up the call he had with his" friend. " After that he returned with Lambda.

"Listen Lambda, I know some people who may know something about your world, those people are in a place called velvet room"

"... I hope you know something"

"And by the way, I did not mention it to you but I am not a normal person since my body has two souls, one is me and the other is called Minazuki, it usually appears when I need help"

"...I get it"

"Hey Senpai, is not that Sho, and it seems he's not alone"Yosuke told yu and the others looked in the direction where he was Sho

"You have rason, it's him, because we're not going to greet him" Yu crossed the street followed by the group, Sho noticing that they were coming surprised, it's been a while since he saw them, not since that incident.

"Hello Sho how long if you see, a long time ago you did not appear by inaba"Yu I greet him happy that he considered returning to inaba.

"The same thing, where have you been all this time?, do not you know that Labrys was very worried about you" Rise told him with concern.

"It was just a month when I was outside and tell that pile of nuts that you do not need to worry about me, I can take care of myself" Sho was annoyed.

"Changing the subject, who is this beautiful lady who is by your side?"Teddie said in his characteristic cheerful tone

"... I am Lambda" Lambda answered without emotion.

"And where do you come from Lambda?"Chie was curious about the girl without emotions.

"... From a lab"Lambda he simply said without changing her expression.

"Sho, is she some kind of anti-shadow weapon created by the Kirijo group?"Naoto had some suspicion, sho hesitated a moment before telling them how he knew her, after a moment he decided it was best to tell them since it could be from help, he began to recount what happened yesterday at night, detail in detail while the research team paid attention to his words.

"I see, so she comes from another world"

"It sounds a bit hard to believe"Yukiko was surprised to hear the story

"If you put it in a certain way, it does not sound so weird because we can go to the world of TV and fight against the shadows"Naoto commented knowing that the theory was not impossible With his experience in the world of TV.

"Sho, how much with us if you need help"Yu was determined to help Sho.

"Anyway, but you owe me a fight Narukami"Sho still wanted to kill Yu.

"How much with it"Yu seemed happy since sho was struggling to have links with people.

"Well I think it's time to go back, soon school will start, by the way sho you have not considered going?"Yu asked

It is true that Sho was enrolled in Yasogami high, but he never gave importance because it was only to see the research group up close, but it was not a bad idea since lately there was nothing interesting to do.

"You know that, I decided to go"Sho already decided, I look at Lambda a moment and she nodded

"It was nice to see you Sho, goodbye"Yu said goodbye

"Goodbye Lambda I hope to see you soon"Teddie said goodbye to her, the group said good by leaving them alone.

"... Sho? ... what is a school?" Lambda looked at him with some curiosity

"You do not even know it's a damn school, I'll explain it to you like that, a school is a place where you're going to learn new things, understand?"

"..I see"

"Do you want to go?"

"It could be a good challenge for my skills, so if"Lambda look at Sho with her usual carefree face

"Okay, let me sign up so you can go"and so, both went to Yasogami to sign Lambda

In the heraldic city of Kagutsushi, a scientist was on her computer doing an investigation on the disappearance of her Murakumo unit, then a young woman with tanned skin and a scar on her face entered, she walked to where the scientist was.

"Kokonoe, have you discovered something?"

"You should touch the door before entering without permission, it seems that unit 11 was taken by a portal to another dimension, but also discovered that it is possible to travel to that place, I am building a machine with that function, once ready, I will send you to you, tager and Makoto to investigate that world and find the 11" Kokonoe unit had already had a breakthrough in their research.

"With what to travel to another world?, sounds interesting, I hope they are strong guys in that with which to fight"Bullet was the most eager to go.

"But you should take care of yourself, we do not know what kind of people exist in that world, or how strong they are"

"You do not need to tell me, I know perfectly"

Meanwhile in the city of inaba, was yasogami high, a place full of students the first day, in a room where they were sho with Lambda talking, the teacher did not arrive yet which gave them time to talk for a while.

"... so this is a school"Lambda analyzed the facilities.

"How excited you, as always ahahahahah"Sho could not help laughing at his own joke, he liked to joke with the emotionless attitude of Lambda, suddenly at the door, they entered the research group except Kanji and Naoto since they were the youngest group.

"Good day Sho, good day Lambda"Yu I greet you with your usual smile.

"Hello Narukami"Sho did not seem very pleased with his presence.

"Lambda, you look good, but why are you wearing that yellow sweatshirt?" Yukiko asked.

"I gave it to her, if she's going to be with me all the time, she has to wear my style, do not you think? Ahahahah"Sho laughed at her comment

"It seems that you two are inseparable, is it that you like emotionless Sho?"Yosuke mocked him causing the anger of Sho.

"What did you say asshole?"

"Quiet Sho, just kidding"

"I do not even know why I agreed to come by stupid situations like you are, this is definitely not my thing"

"Let's not fight, it's hardly the first day"Chie I tried to calm the tension in the environment, suddenly the door opened revealing a young girl with white hair, she saw Sho, was happy and went straight.

"Oh shit, there's the junk that talks, I'm sure it's going to talk about stupid things like the power of friendship or things like that"Sho did not know what to do, but it was too late

"Hi Sho, how long if I see you?"Labrys I greet him with a smile on his face

"Hello emmmm ... Labrys?"Sho barely knew his name, Labrys noticed the new friend was Sho and was curious

"Excuse me, but who are you?"Labrys asked

"I'm Lambda" Lambda I do not even look at her, then the teacher came in and started the class, after long hours of school work, classes had ended now everyone was heading home, Sho and Lambda walked until Sho was stop.

"Hey Lambda, I have to go see an acquaintance, you go back to the house, it will not be long"

"Roger that" Lambda nodded and walked to the house, sho went in another direction, now was in the velvet room, upon entering saw Margaret and Marie were talking, Marie's attitude changed to see Sho

"What the hell are you doing here?" Marie shouted as she still did not forgive him for trying to destroy inaba

"I know you can not live without thinking about me, but it's not you I come to see, darling"Sho told him with arrogance.

"What did you call me? You son of a ..."Marie felt the blood rise in her head, she wanted to kill that fool but Margaret got in the way

"Marie, that's no way to treat a guest, as for you Sho, what do you want, I thought you were not interested in this place?"Margaret spoke in his usual calm tone

"Where is the old man? I need to talk to him"Sho thought he could help him with the case of his new guest

"He's in his office now"and with that, Sho entered the place where Igor was waiting for him

"Oh you are you, how long without seeing you?"Igor was intrigued to know what the young man's motive was for coming to see him

"I came because I have a problem and maybe you can help me"

"Well, I'm listening"

"Interesting"Igor intertwined his meditative fingers

"And well, what do you say?"

The idea of alternative world is not so absurd, your story is quite logical, but be careful, if your friend was able to reach this world, it is possible that more people of that world will do it and if so, a war could even break out. end with both worlds, I recommend you be attentive the next few days in case something strange happens, we do not know with certainty when another portal"

"Thanks for your time"Sho got up but Igor interrupted him before leaving

"Remember that you are special since you have a being living inside of you and that could be of"

"In a future"Sho was intrigued by his words, it was true, he had minazuki living in his body, he never abandoned it even when he no longer I felt before being part of Hi no-kagutsushi.

Sho was on his way home when Minazuki appeared

"Hey Sho, this situation is very mysterious, what do you think of the idea of people coming from that world?"

"Do not worry, if they come with bad intentions we will stop them ... together"Sho told his faithful friend

"If you say it, but in any way I will ask that girl questions to get information, this situation I do not like at all and I prefer to be sure that it does not necessarily represent a problem, I'm going to rest a little, this day has been very exhausting and strange"

Sho came to the entrance of his house, noticed a pleasant smell and noticed that his stomach roared for food, when he saw Lambda cooking dinner, no doubt she was unique, Sho approached him with a smile.

"It seems that you have earned the position of official cook of the house"Sho sat next to her

"It's just a habit, now eat that you must be hungry"more than a question seemed like an order, Sho just looked at her, it was weird because she always kept her attitude cold but that did not matter to Sho and she started eating.

"Sure you are the goddess of the kitchen because this was great"Sho told him after devouring his food, Lambda felt strange, somehow, he liked that someone was happy for something that she did, now that she thought about it, this world He was not so bad after all, he was so calm while his world there were only battles that have no end, but it was not so bad since he had his creator and also the assistant of this, and also had his sister Nu-13 , that despite having had differences, she was not so bad after all, as she would have liked to have known this quiet world, she was sure that it would change her way of seeing the world.

After finishing the dinner, Sho asked Lambda to follow him outside, she a little confused followed him, they were silently guided by the light of the moon until Lambda decided to break the silence

"... where are we going Sho? "She said in a calm tone, but he did not answer, it was more, it seemed that it was another person, Sho way, she decided to listen to him and they continued in silence, they came to a lake that was strongly illuminated by the stars, Lambda was amazed at such beauty since I had never seen such a place.

"Sho this place ... is"

"Beautiful right?"

"Yes it is"

"This is where we will talk calmly, now, who the hell are you? "That was definitely not Sho, his attitude was cold and ruthless, both under the sky lit by the stars.

"To be honest, I also do not know exactly why I was born or with what motive, it is as if all my memories were erased, I do not want to say that I lost my memory but I am giving everything to know who I am"

"Are you telling me the truth?

"Yes .."Lambda did not know how he did it, but still kept in his memory the missions he did for sector seven

"Well that's an achievement, do not you think?"

"... yes"Lambda just looked at the stars, meanwhile Minazuki did not look away from her

"... Minazuki"

"...what did you say?

"That my name is Minazuki, is it so difficult to understand?

"Then you are the other soul that lives with Sho"

"That's right, but I have to warn you something, if you do something that hurts Sho or If you insist on getting in my way, I'll just have to kill you"

"You can trust me, I will not cause any problems for either of you"

"You better, now move your ass that's already late"both got up in the direction of the house

"What am I thinking about?"Minazuki started to question herself about her new friend as she did not feel as much hate towards people as before, they kept walking until they reached the house

"Turning off the system" Lambda's voice took him out of her thoughts.

"Wait ... what? Do you turn off in such a place?" Minazuki was a little surprised as Lambda was lying on the couch.

"Heavens, what am I going to do with you?"

Meanwhile in kagutsushi

"Well already this list"Kokonoe had finally finished the machine and it was time to open the portal

"I hope they are ready because once inside, they will not know what awaits them"Kokonoe told the group, they were about to leave until a voice interrupted them

"Wait a minute"that was the voice of Nu.

"You here? What are you doing here Nu13? Are you coming to attack us or are you looking for Ragna?"Kokonoe asked something confused by his appearance

"If they are going to look for the unit, they need help from Nu, since my sister has a locator and I can help them find the job"

"And why would you do something like that? What are you planning exactly?"

"After Nu fought with unit eleven, she realized that she could help Nu defeat Izanami and later Noel Vermillion"

"That will not happen, but, your help will be useful to us"Kokonoe told him and opened the portal

"Nu promises to be a good girl"Nu smiles maliciously

"Well now that we are ready, in march"Bullet that was the leader, left first and the others followed them

"If there are problems I'll call Ragna and the others to help them"Kokonoe said after the group disappeared, but she did not realize that from the shadows, she was being watched by the sinister Relius

Interesting, this will undoubtedly please the imperator, "he said with a maniacal smile and then disappeared into the shadows.

 **A / N the end of the first chapter of this bizarre story I am doing, I expected to have readers in both Spanish and English to give me their opinion about it, I also do this story because I like that anti heroes become protagonists, that's great.**


	2. Chapter 2

The new Blazblue had everything to be the best fighting game but the truth is that the three separate games are better, in addition to the abusive DLC, I do not know what he wants to achieve ASW with that, they will only lose the veteran fans, well it is only my personal opinion, leaving that aside I am striving to make a Blazblue worthy story, it could even become much more interesting than the original story of centralfiction, P4AU / blazblue does not belong to me, they are owned by ASW

Chapter 2

The Bullet team had already reached inaba, it was at night so they decided to stay in a forest on the outskirts of the city

And well Bullet, what's the plan?"Makoto asked

The first thing is to wait for the sun to rise, so we will have a better view of the place where we are"

I see, it sounds reasonable a strategy like that, but what will we do next?"

We will be divided into two teams, the first will be Tager and Makoto, and the second will be Nu and me, any questions?"

What will we have to do?"Makoto asked

You will be in charge of making a reconnaissance to the territory and will send information to Kokonoe while nu and I will look for Lambda"Bullet and had the plan prepared

It's a good plan"Nu said

And remember well, do not call attention or do something silly, we still do not know what kind of people live here"

Well now sleep that we have a long day ahead, we will start early and I do not want complaints"order Bullet as a military and the others followed their order

The next day

Sho and Lambda walked to Yasogami, no doubt, today would be a boring day until Sho came up with a good idea

Hey Lambda, do you want to go to the arcade after school?"Sho Wonder

..Arcade? "Lambda looked at him curiously since he did not know what that was

Yes, they are a video game machine, do not tell me you've never seen one?"Lambda only negotiated with his head

Well now you know, you're going to have a lot of fun"

... Sho?"Lambda pulled him by the arm

Yes?"

... Today we have exam"

If ... wait, what?, as it is possible and I do not even study, what am I going to do?"Sho went into panic, the idea of an exam of which he had no knowledge terrified him, in itself, Sho was not a bad student since she had a great capacity for math and computer science, while Lambda was not left behind either as she could store large amounts of information in her memory, rivalising the first place in the class with Labrys who was very similar to her

... it was just a joke ... silly"Lambda just joked which caused an anger in Sho

Haha-ha, how funny, you finally learned something from the master of jokes, now we go that if we will not be late"Sho faster way with her following him laughing at his joke, Sho was happy for her because in a certain way he felt an appreciation for her because they had enough in common, both were bred to be weapons, but if Sho could escape from that fate thanks to Minazuki, he would do the same for Lambda.

You know something Lambda, you could smile more often"

...Smile?"

You're supposed to smile when you feel happy or with a loved one"

... I understand, then you smile because you have loved ones?"

Not really, but that does not mean I can not do it"

Sho ... are you happy? "

I could not tell you, my life has not been exactly "happy", one of my goals is to find that happiness that I need, it drives me to keep going, do not tell anyone, it's my secret"

Okay, I'd also like to find that happiness you're talking about"Lambda under your head, Sho when you see her caresses her head.

You should stop being so shy and show your true feelings"

... Do you think that someone like me has feelings?"

Of course yes"Sho showed a genuine smile

... Even if it's very little time that we take together, do you trust me?"

I had my doubts at the beginning but later I realized that if I can trust you, as long as you do not cause me problems, of course"

...I get it"

Are you always that shy? Ha ha ha ha or god, that's so funny, do not be afraid, make the world your stage and you can get everything you want"

...We will arrive late.."

Then damn hurry"

The classes had started, then at lunch time, everyone was in the upper part of the school eating, the girls on one side and the boys on the other.

Lambda, did you prepare this? It looks amazing, can we try?"Rise wonder

... Yes, I do not need to eat"Lambda replied that only brought that food to the enormous appetite of Sho, all ate wondering about his talent as a cook

I call this meal kings"Chie ate with pleasure

Yeah, I'd like to cook like that, they say my food could kill the dead"Yukiko gets discouraged by her poor cooking skills

Do not worry Yukiko, someday you'll improve, it's a matter of time"Naoto the mood

Oh by the way Lambda? Would you like to go with us to the junes ?, is the store where Yosuke works after school"Labrys asked, but Lambda could not say that since he had plans with Sho

... I can not ... I have plans with Sho"

So you go on a date with Sho?"

Date ... looking ... Looking ... looking"Lambda I'm looking for the meaning of quotation

..Correct"

And since when are you so close?"Labrys asked feeling an anxiety

... For a week"Lambda just answered as if nothing, Rise to see the interest of Labrys, knew that it was so he decided to joke with her a little

What happens, Labrys? Are you jealous that Lambda spends more time with Sho than you?"Rise made Labrys look at her.

No, no, it's just that I did not expect sho to spend so much time with someone since he was always unfriendly, "Labrys said, leaving the girls thoughtful until Lambda spoke.

..That can be annoying but not a bad person, I know that he is not the same as you knew in the past"Lambda spoke for sure earning the attention of all, Labrys smiled for his answer

You have reason, he has changed, it is not the same as before, are not you friends? "Everyone nodded at his question, the bell indicating that the students returned to their respective classrooms, already in the afternoon, the school day had already ended , after saying goodbye to the investigation group, Sho and Lambda walked towards the arcade, upon arrival, Lambda saw thousands of machines with all kinds of images on the screen, Sho looked around thinking what to use until he saw the right one, it was a machine that had a fighting game, gave Lambda a coin and she looked at him confused

... Sho? .. what do I do with this?"Lambda asked confused

You put it in the hole of the machine and then you start to play, look how it is made"Sho put the coin and in the game appeared a menu, Lambda made the same with the other machine and it was lit

Well now we are going to start a fight, but I warn you that I am the best in this game"Sho praised himself as he had never lost, once they chose the characters the fight started, Lambda quickly stored the game information in his system, recycling various conbinations that I use against Sho, Lambda I finish winning the game leaving speechless to Sho

What? .. As it is possible that it lost?, You had to have done some trick truth"

... it was just luck ... but if you want to be defeated again just tell me"Lambda said with a carefree tone and so they were playing the whole afternoon in which they ended up tying, besides sho already ran out of coins, once out , Sho could see the orange sky, it was time to return and they both walked until Minazuki manifested inside Sho

Sho ... did you notice?"Minazuki asked

Yes, they have been having a good time following us"

Do you want me to take charge?"

Quiet Minazuki, I take care of these fools"Sho walked confident, Lambda also realized the situation

They already left their hiding place, already discovered them sho shouting and from the shadows appeared two silhouettes of women, an identical to Lambda with the exception that he had white hair, a patch in the eye and a white suit with celestial touches in he, the other was a young woman who had a white shirt and a black jacket, she was the first to speak

That's not your business, we're here for her"she said pointing to Lambda

Sister, Bullet? What are you doing here?" Lambda was surprised that they could reach this world

I see that your personality has changed although it is not very noticeable, now you are like me"Nu looked happy since her sister managed to have one like her

I'll say it only once, come with us or I'll have to do it the hard way"Bullet said with a serious look, lambda did not know what to do, did not want to leave this world since he had met so many wonderful people and did not want to leave Sho

...I refuse"

You are not understanding, listen to scrap piece, last chance, come with us or things will get ugly"the atmosphere was tense until Sho took a step forward

You already heard her, she said no!"

I'm not interested in playing with punks like you, out of my way, this is not your business"

I see that you are not understanding anything of what I say, you are the one that is getting in my way, if you do not want me to kick your ass you better go back where you came from"

And what if I do not? "Bullet was holding it up, sho took out his two swords and unsheathed them with skill.

If you want to fight, we go to another more private place, come with me"Sho walk and the three followed him, Sho took them to an empty parking lot, there nobody would get into the fight that was approaching, Nu stayed with his sister watching the meeting .

You are playing with fire and I will not contain my strength with a cute like you, you assured that you do not want to have another scar on your pretty face"

I hope you call an ambulance because you're going to need it. "Bullet scoffed and started to run towards Sho to hit him with his gloves, Sho was calm and waited for the movement, eluded him with dismay, bullet threw another blow at Sho, he gave a step to the left dodging it, but Bullet hit the pillar, destroying it in the act, Sho was puzzled to see that, no doubt, Bullet had a huge strength, Bullet smiled

Good moves, now I'm going to leave the games to go seriously"Bullet was just playing, now things were serious and he had to go with everything to win, Bullet began to launch a flurry of blows and as he advanced.

Bullet threw a fulminating blow which elusive with difficulty, touching his hand against the wall, it was made pieces as if it were paper and a quick reflex, hit the face of Sho sending him to fly, Sho felt a deep pain invade his body after receiving the Bullet attack.

Hell, if I do not do something she'll kill me"Sho went to analyze the situation

I will crush you like a paper"Bullet slowly approaching your victim

Hey..that's my phrase"Sho felt pain even for talking

Thinks Sho, which is what can give me an advantage, she only occupies her arms and to throw such destructive blows she needs a great this case, her best point of support are her legs, so if I manage to evade her blows I will have an opportunity , I already have it"Sho already knew his next move

You're finished, I'll finish with this"Bullet was closer, Sho stood up, she began to run preparing his last attack but Sho quickly jump over his head leaving her surprised

Hello"a smile adorned the face of sho and quickly went to her, launched a dance of attacks with their swords, was so fast that Bullet did not realize that it was behind him

Hurry up and die!"

Ahahahaha! I Won, just like I thought! Well, that was obvious!"Sho I keep his twin blades and at the time of doing so, five large wounds were present in the Bullet body staining his clothes and the floor of blood

How ... it's ... possible ... that a fool like me would win"Bullet fell to the floor passed out due to the serious loss of blood he suffered, Lambda and Nu approached her

If those wounds look bad, no doubt, they will leave several scars on his body"Nu said seeing the Bullet hurt body

Do not worry, I made sure not to make very deep wounds so it would be fine"Sho approached them, suddenly they heard a siren approaching the place devido to the great detritus of Bullet

This is bad, it would be better to go"Sho charge the body of Bullet and ran with both sisters following him

Got damn! as it can be so heavy"Sho felt heavy Bullet body but I do not take in realizing why

Really, her boobs make her look like a cow"Sho look annoyed at the abnormal bullet breasts, after a while they came to Sho's house, he left Bullet on the sofa, then went to get a medicine kit and went back to room

Lambda please heal your wounds and you come with me, I have some questions for you"Sho went out with Nu behind him, while Lambda took care of Bullet

Who are you and what do you want with Lambda?"Sho wanted answers

Lambda, like me, is a Murakumo unit, it was created to replace me and to end up with Yuki Terumi, a dangerous person, and we came for her to help us defeat that psychopath"

I see, I just have another question, how many of you came to this world?"

Currently we are four counting, the other two are on a reconnaissance mission"

Well, only that I wanted to know, it would be better if they stayed here because they could get a lot of attention outside"Sho did not have an option because if he let them go, they could do some silly things

As you want"Nu said and both entered the house, it was already night and the weariness of the battle began to affect Sho, went to where Lambda was

How is it going?"

... Will be well, I cured his wounds and put bandages"Lambda had done a good job because his system had medical knowledge

Well now help me to take her to the guest room, "Sho said as loading bullet from so far had exhausted him, that considering that he also had to carry a certain" extra weight "with him, as they climbed, Nu looked at them with a smile

I see that you have created new sister links, I am happy for you"Nu was happy for the new life of her sister, meanwhile on the floor of high

You'd better go down to see your sister, I'm sure you both need to talk"

... Well ... goodnight Sho"after saying goodbye, Sho entered his room and Lambda under to see his sister who was sitting on the sofa, no doubt both had much to talk about

... Sister ... how are things in our world?"

Undoubtedly, a war against Izanami is approaching and we need you to have some chance against her"

... If that is the case ... the help"

If you do not want to go do not do it, I will understand if you want to stay with that young man called Sho"without a doubt, that topic was something that was difficult for Lambda, he had attached himself to it and appreciated it even more than the appreciation he has towards Ragna, but maybe, Sho can be helpful because he has an incredible talent for the fight.

... I..you know"

It's good to know"

I see that you do not have that sadistic attitude you always have"Lambda changed the subject realizing that her sister had changed

Oh that? It's just a programmed attitude that Kokonoe gave me, I still keep my other attitude but I do not take it too much"

.. You look better so thirsty for blood"Nu just laughed at the comment of his sister and so they stayed talking all night, the next day was Sunday so Sho and Lambda had the day off, Sho got up early and went fishing while Lambda and Nu took care of Bullet, being in contact with nature was something that pleased him since he could be at peace with himself, he suddenly saw that Yu approached him with a smile

Hi Sho, how have you been?"

Yu? What are you holding here? Should not you be with your bunch of idiots or chasing underage girls? Anyway, I've been somewhat busy"

Why what you say?"

You'd better see it for yourself"Sho grabbed the bucket with fish that he captured and left for home with yu behind him, when he arrived, he met Nu and she explained the details of the previous day

So that's what happened? You're stuck to the bottom in a problem"

Yes but it's my problem"Sho I did not want more incidents after what happened recently, suddenly heard a loud scream from the second floor, everyone went up and saw Bullet enraged trying to stand up while Lambda said he did not want to do that , Sho decided to talk

Hey you should not move or your wounds will open"Sho try to calm her but it did not seem to work

You shut up, it's your fault I'm like that, where the hell am I?"Bullet seemed even more angry

You are in my house, I brought you here after you fainted, but I have no problems and kick you out of my house if you do not know how to behave"

What? Why did you do that? Why did not you kill me when you could?"

Why would he do it? "Sho's response made thousands of questions rain down on him.

But I"

Now it would be better to rest and do not try too hard"Sho approached and slowly returned her to bed, had to calm her somehow, Bullet not having many options decided to pay attention to her, Sho stared at him for a while, bullet wondered because he did it until he realized that his torso was naked with bandages around his chest, when he realized it, he turned red as a tomato and looked at his Sho

Why the fuck are you seeing me so perverted?"Bullet exploded with anger at seeing how he looked at her

Shut up trash!"Sho's tone had changed to ice-cold, and Yu realized that it was now Minazuki who had control of Sho's body,

Which surprised everyone present except him, Minazuki looked at Lambda

Listen, I'll come out for a moment, make sure you do not move"Minazuki ordered and left, then Yu explained about Minazuki

What happened? "Bullet said meditatively as this was her first encounter with someone like him.

Meanwhile the royal hall of the imperator

Are you ready to go?"asked Relius, suddenly a silhouette rose up inside the room

Hi Izanami, how long have you not seen yourself?"this person was no more than Yuki Terumi, one of the most dangerous men in the world

What do you want Terumi?"

I have an offer you can not refuse"

On a normal Sunday in the city of inaba, its inhabitants walked its streets for different reasons, on the top of a building, a woman to an analysis of the city

It seems that the people of this world are different since their physical strength is weaker than those of my world"Makoto Nanaya to his report and I send it to Kokonoe, he was wondering about bullet since since yesterday he does not know anything about it or of Nu, without realizing it, a mysterious shadow appeared behind her and caressed her tail, which gave a big fright to Makoto

Gwaaahhh ... what the hell? "Makoto turned around and saw a weird bear disguise

Oh I'm sorry, it was so fluffy that I could not resist touching it, "said the bear, seemed harmless but Makoto had to be alert

Who are you? "Makoto asked, more calmly.

My name is Teddie, and what's your name?"

My name is Makoto, nice to meet you Teddie"both shook hands, Makoto was sure that if her friend Noel saw the bear, no doubt would run to hug him as he loved bears

Makoto, why do you have a tail? It's not very common to see that these days"Teddie was curious about her, Makoto thought a few moments before answering

It's because I'm not from this world"Makoto told him about his world and why he was here

Oh, then you are from the world of Lambda"

Do you know Lambda? "Makoto asked, and if so, he could find her.

Yes, she is in the same class as my friends"

And can you take me with her? It's important that I find her"

He is currently living with Sho"

And where does that Sho live?"

I do not know, he said"Makoto almost falls on his back for his answer

But do not worry, I can take you to the school you go to"

Really? Thanks Teddie"

By the way Makoto, would not you like to visit my world? "Teddie's question surprised Makoto

Your world? What do you mean by that?"

just look and see"Teddie went to a tv that was there and got into it, dubious Makoto went to the tv and realizing it was already somewhere else, it was nocturnal with the sky a deep red and the moon was I saw gigantic

What a strange world"Makoto went to where he was teddie, he explained everything about the world of TV, both heard noises and seemed to be a battle, they went to the place where those noises came and when they arrived, Makoto saw a red-haired man fighting with deformed creatures, he skillfully killed everyone with his swords, realized their presence and gave them a cold look

Hi Sho, how long have not I seen you?"

What are you doing here fucking bear and who is that woman? "Minazuki asked, referring to Makoto

My name is Makoto and I would like you to answer some questions"Makoto wanted to know if that guy had any connection with Lambda

... I refused, I'm sorry but I'm not the right person who can answer your questions"

What are you talking about?"

nothing ... just forget it"said that, Minazuki jump a roof and started to run quickly through the houses of the place, it was so fast that Makoto did not realize when he lost sight of it

Have you already left? It seems that Minazuki was in a hurry"Teddie said and Makoto looked at him weird

Was Sho Minazuki right?"

no Makoto, he was Minazuki Sho"Teddie confused even more to Makoto

It is not the same?"

it's not the same, you'll see he's not a common"Teddie boy, he told him about the case of Sho and what he did when they met him, leaving Makoto to meditate

Now I understand it"Makoto understood the situation and certainly this Minazuki somehow reminded the Kisaragi captain by his cold attitude, as far as Minazuki, he had returned to the

World and on his way home changing with Sho

Did you have fun?"Sho asked, he did not remember what he did when Minazuki changed with the

I just went for a walk, but I found a strange kind of squirrel girl, I think you can meet her later"Minazuki said about her incident

It has to be from the Bullet"Sho team, he wondered how the house would be in his absence, but it did not matter because Lambda could keep things in order, when he arrived he saw that everything was in order and then he went to the room where he was bullet, upon entering she saw that she was looking out the window with her eyes lost in the landscape, when noticing her presence she looked at Sho

I see that you are calmer, continue like this and you will get better soon"Sho said calmly,Bullet contacted Kokonoe and informed him of his situation, but there was a problem, the machine needed at least a week to work again, which it left many options.

It seems that we will be in this world longer since the machine we came in need to be recharged"

The best thing will be that you stay here until you recover before leaving, oh by the way, who do you work for? "Sho's question took Bullet by surprise because he did not expect that

Why do you want to know that?"Bullet felt the blood rise to his head, he had never been asked such things

Just curious"

It is very complicated to explain"in itself, it did not seem to be due to her character that made her look more

Anyway, it does not matter"Sho said something cheerful, Bullet surprised his character, since he did not know what kind of person was Sho

Hey, by the way, where are Lambda and Nu? "Now that Sho thought about it, he had not seen them when he entered the house.

They went to buy food, they have to be there by now"

Anyway, I'll be in the lake for a while, I'll be back soon"Sho was closing the door, Bullet started to feel tired and slept a little, Sho had already reached the lake, so he decided to take off his clothes and get into the lake, the water she was calm and pleasant when making contact with her pale skin, she needed peace to be able to clear her mind of everything that had happened, she knew that in some way she had changed since she was not so repulsed at being with people as before.

Thanks to the research team he realized that it was not so bad to have links, and then there was Lambda, in itself, he did not know why he wanted to help her in the first place, but something made him want to do it, he did not know exactly what, but some way I wanted to be by her side, she had somehow returned her happier days

But what am I thinking about? I did not used to be like that, without a doubt she changed me"Sho smiled when she realized that, but there was also the issue that she had to go back to her world, that fact made her sad He did not want her to leave him, he kept hoping that she decided not to go and stay with him, without realizing, Lambda, Nu and Makoto that they had met on the way, they walked to the lake where he was

Look sister, it's Sho, let's say hello"Nu said cheerfully, after leaving the bags of food in the house, they asked Bullet where Sho was and she told them she was in the lake, they got closer and closer, Sho when he felt footsteps nearby, he thought it was some enemy, so he quickly stood up confronting those responsible for the footsteps

Are you going somewhere?"Sho said in a threatening tone, then realized they were Lambda, Nu and the squirrel girl that Minazuki mentioned, could notice that their faces except Lambda turned red as blood and did not It took me a long time to discover because I was naked before them

What are you watching perverted? I give you three seconds to turn around if you do not want to cut them into thousands of pieces"

Kyaaaaaaa!"Makoto and Nu shouted at the sight of Sho and ran out in the direction of the house, Lambda just looked at Sho

You did not understand what I said? This is not a show"

... Well"Lambda turned around in the direction of the house

I'm going to do with them, because I only have women living with me, not that I complain but they could be more educated"Sho came out of the water, dressed in black pants and a red shirt and followed them, when I enter the house , saw them sitting on the sofa still blushing from the recent accident

Can you know what the hell was that?"Sho ask in a strict way

Sho I'm sorry, it was not our intention to see you so"Nu apologized

Yes, if so, by the way who are you?"Sho said when he saw Makoto, she introduced herself

So you were the one who left Bullet like that, you are strong"Makoto knew that he was powerful because he could beat Bullet, one of the best mercenaries in his world

Ahahah, if it's true, nobody can beat me"Sho presumed his strength, to Makoto that arrogant attitude reminded him a bit to Ragna the bloodedge

Changing the subject, do you have where to stay ?, because I will not let you stay at my house"Sho said seriously, Makoto looked at him with concern because he had nowhere to stay and the idea of sleeping in the woods did not like him very much, Suddenly Sho started laughing

Hahaahah, I was just kidding, you can stay here"Makoto felt relieved but weird, Sho's sense of humor was sarcastic and a little cruel, Makoto accepted his offer

But you'll have to do something in exchange for your stay here"

What do you mean by that?"

You'll have to fight with me at least once a day, that's how he formed friendships with people, ahahahaha"

... You are a lunatic"

Well, a lot of talk for today, now everyone to sleep"Sho ordered and the sisters went off to sleep while Makoto went up to the room where he would sleep,

The next day, Sho felt a strange sensation on his face, when he opened his eyes he could feel something hairy on his face

What ... is ... this?It feels so ... soft"Sho caress what was on his face

As if it were a tail,Wait ... a tail"Sho opened his eyes suddenly and realized that it was the Makoto tail and not only that, at his side were Lambda and Nu sleeping and at his feet was Makoto

What the hell is going on here?"Sho shouted so loudly that it made everyone wake up

Hey Sho ... lower your voice ... I try to sleep"Makoto said lazily

That sleep or anything, what the fuck they do in my bed?"

Do not you know how to treat your guests?"Nu got up and asked

Guests? What do they want from me? I need them so much? The one affected here is me, because they slept with me?"

It was Lambda"Makoto's idea to Lambda and Sho look at it

And well Lambda, what do you have to say about that?"

... I went to see you at night ... and I saw that you were cold ... and it occurred to me to bring them so you could feel some heat"Lambda replied as if it were the most normal thing in the world

It's fine, just for that reason I did not get angry"Sho was more calm

At least you did not go cold"Makoto joke with him

Ha ha ha, how funny"

Now get out of here I'm going to put on clothes"Sho ordered and all left giving privacy, after he left his room, Sho went to the kitchen, Lambda was preparing breakfast while Nu looked at her

So you're the cook at home? How nice for you, sister"Nu. She was happy to see her sister doing normal things.

... it's not that hard, "Lambda said as he poured the dishes, up the stairs, Sho and Makoto walked to the dining room and sat down.

..Sho..and leave your food ready..Now I will give breakfast to Bullet"Lambda I take a tray with food and went up the stairs

I never imagined that Lambda could be like that, I do not even notice it as cybernetics as before -Makoto said since he had always seen it as a machine made for combat

Hey Sho, what did you do to change that? "

I did not do anything, it was she who changed"

Well, I'm glad to see her like this, she even reminds me a bit of Noely"Makoto remembered her friend, for what she knew, after the Ragna fight, she was in a house in the country taking care of the major Kisaragi that was injured in that battle, after eating, Sho and Lambda went to the door and Makoto stared at them

And now where are they going?"

We go to school, we will come back in the afternoon, stay here and do not go out"Sho ordered and then went out the door, just waiting for the house to remain intact when he returned, when they arrived at yasogami, they went to their respective seats to wait for the classes start, the door of the room was opened and it was Yu and his group, they went to them and greeted them

Hello Sho, Teddie told me that a squirrel girl was looking for Lambda" Yu asked her and Sho had no choice but to tell him, then entered Labrys and joined the group

Sho you if you're lucky, I'd love to live with four beautiful women"Yosuke said in a tone of disappointment, Labrys to hear that, could not help but ask Sho that was happening

What? Sho, is that true?"Labrys asked and Sho just nodded, chie looked at her and wanted to joke with her

Do you have a problem with that scrap piece? "Sho looked at her indifferently.

Hey Labrys did not know you could feel jealousy?"the Chie joke caused an artificial reaction in the face of Labrys

What, of course not, I'm glad that Sho now has people to talk to besides us"

Oh by the way, I'm going to have a party at my house over the weekend and you're invited"Yukiko said cheerfully

Really? Well, I'll go, "said Yosuke excited by the idea

I'm sorry, but neither me nor Lambda can go because we have an injured person to take care of"Sho said referring to Bullet, since they could not leave her alone

And what if we do it in your home Sho, so you will not have to worry"Yu proposed, in itself, the idea was not bad since they could take care of Bullet, but the idea of home invaded people did not like much

This is crap, all right, but if you make some mess you'll fix it"Sho said with annoyance

Do not worry sho, we'll behave"Yukiko said, then the teacher came and the class started, most of the class paid attention except for a certain redhead, all this stupidity of alternative worlds was driving him crazy, he had a certain uneasiness about that something bad would happen.

A / N I think this is pretty good, I'll clarify again, the story will focus on central fiction but changing the context, I'll try to make it as deep as possible as the original story, changing the subject, am I the only one who thinks that Ragna is based on gemini kanon ?, waited for your response in the comments


	3. Chapter 3

Good morning / afternoons / nights here I am with the 3 cap, persona / blazblue do not belong to me they are owned by atlus / arcsystemswork, holy rare couple, Batman! I must be the only one in the world who writes ShoxLambda but this has an answer, I based on Rentaro and Enju from the Black Bullet anime, there's their explanation

Chapter 3:

What's wrong with you Makoto? Is that all you can do to defend yourself from my attacks? You're really boring"Sho gave a disgusted look.

We were fighting for three hours straight and I'm already very tired, please let me take a breath"Makoto was on the verge of fainting from exhaustion.

And just now that we were getting to know each other so well"Sho kept his swords

How can you have so much energy? I can also be energetic but you surpass me by much?"

I like to enjoy the moment, if it were for me I would do this all day, but there is no point in continuing to train if we are going to achieve the same results, we should not be so obsessed, although I do not want to be taken as a complaint, it is still they can become a little stronger"

What did you say? That comment you just said seemed imprudent to me, are you implying that you are stronger than me?"

Yes, I am stronger than you"

Now I understand how Noely feels when he is with major Kisaragi"

The week had passed in the blink of an eye, it was already Friday, the day they would have the party in Sho's house, the classes were over and the students were going home, in the street were Sho and Lambda walking together with the research team

It's a good thing we're going to have a party, it's been a while since we all got together"Yu said gladly that he could spend time with his friends

Yes, after a while of not doing this"Yosuke was also anxious, when they reached a corner, they had to separate as they took opposite directions

Thank you for giving us your address Sho, we will arrive at your house at sunset"Yukiko told him

As it is"Sho did not seem very animated when having to deal with so many people in the house

See you later Sho, see you later Lambda "Yu said goodbye and the group went another way, Sho continued with Lambda until arriving at his house, throughout the week, had to endure the childish attitude of Nu, the severe character of Bullet that had already recovered from his wounds and the animated attitude of Makoto, no doubt these women were driving him crazy, they would even make Minazuki lose patience since he was the calmest, the only one that did not give him problems was Lambda since she, Sho and Minazuki were the most mature in the house, when she arrived she left her backpack on the sofa

Hey Lambda, I'm going to my room, make sure those perverts do not spy on me'Sho said in an authoritative tone and Lambda just nodded, Sho still did not forget the incident in the lake, since he was watching them, decided to approach his sister

Hello sister I see that you finally arrive"Nu smiled

..Yes .. by the way where are Makoto and Bullet?"Lambda asked when they realized they were not in the house

They went out to see Tager and talk some things, but they are about to come back"

..I understand ... some friends of Sho will come later .. I hope you behave"

Do not worry sister, I'll behave well"Nu replied with a smile, then they heard that the door opened revealing Bullet and Makoto, Lambda told them that they would receive visitors, a Bullet gave equal

How hot today"Makoto was sweating from the strong sun outside

What do you think if we go to the lake to freshen up?"

But you can not get wet? You're a robot Nu"

And what do you have, if I can get wet without anything happening to me?"

In agreement"Bullet said resigned, they all took their bikinis that they bought with Sho's money and they went to change

Now that we're ready, let's go to the lake"Makoto said animated

A moment and what about Sho?"Nu asked, not seeing him anywhere

Is in your room"Lambda responded

Let's forget that fool and go to the lake"Bullet he said and they all went to the lake

What silence there is and that's weird"Sho realized the silence of the house so I went down to see what happened

Where are you all?"he looked everywhere until he saw a note on the table

"We went to the lake, do not try to spy on us pervert"clearly that was the letter of Nu, Sho crumpling the paper

They went to have fun without me, now they will see for call me Pun Machine"Sho left the house

What a nice day"Makoto liked the warm water they were in

Yes, we already needed something like that"Bullet was submerged in the water

Does it feel good right sister?"Nu wonder

... yes"Lambda said not as animated as the others, and so the four of them spent laughing for some other joke, Sho slowly approached a waterfall to have better vision, but upon arrival I noticed that they were Teddie and Yosuke looking

What the hell are you doing here?"Sho wonder when you see them

Silence Sho, we try to listen"

To hear that?"

Just come and find out"Teddie invited him with a naughty laugh, Sho approached the edge to see what it was

But what?"Sho was shocked to see his guests on the lake

You see it Sho, now shut up and enjoy it"Yosuke said as he continued to watch

You are watching ..."

The paradise"Teddie complete the phrase of Sho

What's wrong, Sho? Do not tell me you do not like what you see?"

They are crazy, they know that these women are known as the most lethal in their world, except Makoto, she is very weak, the same thought of Nu at the beginning until we had a small fight, and that little and cute girl kicked my ass with your damn swords, is not it hilarious?"

Which one do you think is the best?"Yosuke asked ignoring Sho completely

I think Bullet, just look at that "twins" that he carries with him"Teddie did not stop looking at Bullet

I think that makoto is the most beautiful, just look at that pretty face and it seems that it makes the competition to Bullet, also I would like to ask her to be my girlfriend"Yosuke watched as Makoto swam

I thought you liked Chie"Teddie, he looked at his friend

Nahhh that was in the past"

Totally agree with you Yosuke, by the way Sho, what's your favorite?"

What, they did not listen to what I said, those women are capable of killing us, it would be better to get out of here before this becomes more unpleasant than it should be"Sho looked at each of them carefully until she stopped at Lambda , he looked adorable with that yellow bikini, it was really his style but because of his pride he would never say it out loud

So you like quiet? Look Teddie, our Sho already made a man"Yosuke joked when he realized that Sho kept looking at Lambda.

Are they really stupid? I'm not interested in wasting time on boring things like these"

And why is your face as red as your hair?"

Shut up, shut up, shut up"sho3 said causing the girls to look at the waterfall, Yosuke and Teddie quickly took Sho and threw themselves to the floor to camouflage

Did you hear anything girls?"Nu asked

Yes, it is heard as the voice of Sho"Makoto also look at the waterfall

Forget it, it was only his imagination to believe he heard the voice of that fool"Bullet he said and they all continued with what they were doing

Silence Sho, we almost get caught'Yosuke said after taking his hand out of Sho's mouth

I will say it again, they are dangerous when they are angry, let's avoid that situation happening and let's get out of here before something bad happens because I can not fight with four angry beasts at the same time"

Stop complaining and keep watching"Teddie said and the other two looked back.

What do you think if we take off our clothes"Makoto suggested

And that why?"Bullet question

Come on, we're all women, there's nothing wrong with it"Makoto said as if it were the most natural thing in the world

Women? Bullet is the only woman there, the others are a 9/10 woman, this is the joke of the day, she's kind of laughing"Sho makes fun of the situation

They heard that"Teddie was even more excited

Yes, those beauty are going to undress in front of us"Yosuke smiled and bleed from his nose

You are so ..."Sho was trying to articulate some word

Intelligent"Yosuke finished his sentence

Listen Sho, there is a moment in life that every man must have and that is this moment"Teddie speaks to him as if he were a wise person

Well to the account of 3 we will take off the bikini"Makoto said and all were prepared

1"Makoto and ran his hand down his back

Oh god I'm dead and I'm in paradise"Yosuke was waiting for the moment

2

Come on, say three"Teddie, I was just waiting for that moment

And ..."they were all ready to take off their bikini

What are you doing here?"A voice appeared behind the three friends taking them by surprise, that person was Yu who was looking for them

Gwaahhhh!"The three shouted with fright and slid down the waterfall, feeling the loud noise, all the girls were alert

God that fall"Yosuke stayed all wet

Yes, it was painful"Teddie rubbed his head, suddenly felt a murderous aura in place

You ..."Makoto looked at them with a murderous aura, he did not cover his chest because of the shame

No no no, wait is not what you think"Yosuke tried to remedy the situation

Hey Bullet, do we do it?"Makoto look at Bullet

Of course if Makoto, you have to give them a lesson"Bullet I squeeze your hand

What are you going to do to us?"Yosuke asked with fear

Out of here perverts"Makoto and Bullet told the same time and hit them so hard that they sent them flying, they even seemed to have reached the moon because of the enormous strength of Makoto and Bullet, and only looked with astonishment at the enormous strength they had

It would be better if I left here"Yu I do not doubt it and ran out of the place

With that they will learn"Bullet said

A moment, I thought I heard another fall more?"Makoto asked confused looking everywhere

What the hell is going on here? ... that pain"Sho felt a warm sensation on his face

But ... why does it feel so soft?"

What the fuck!"Sho opened his eyes and realized his situation, had fallen on top of Lambda who had saved him from falling on the hard floor

..you are ok?"Lambda asked as if nothing, Sho quickly moved away from her with a completely red face

Lambda ... it was not my intention ... is that"Sho did not know what to say, Bullet and Makoto approached him with a murderous aura

Hey Sho ... were you also spying?"Bullet asked

Well ... I"Sho was in a critical situation

Answer!"Bullet was furious

I ... I ... Minazuki!"Sho change with Minazuki to help him

What?"Makoto looked at him and Minazuki smiled

I'm sorry girls, but I will protect Sho"said that, disappeared in the red mist I think

You're a fucking coward come back here!"Bullet went for it, but he had already left

Well at least they do not spied on us anymore"Nu said relieved, after finishing, they got dressed and went to the house, but they noticed that Sho was coming out

Where are you going?"

To go around there, you come with me"Sho grabbed Lambda's hand

But why I...?"

Do not ask and just follow me'

Goodbye sister, have fun with Sho"Nu told them before they were out of sight

What do you think if we make a cake?"

Why should we make a cake for that pervert?"Bullet said

Today is a week since he did not recive at home, he will surely like"

You have rason, he has been very kind to us"Nu was in agreement

Well, we'll make a cake to that fool"Bullet said resigned, once all the ingredients were put together, they started

Well now we can make the cake"Makoto said

Yes, I would like it. "Nu agreed, they started the preparation, it was not difficult since Bullet's cooking skills helped, it was difficult to control Nu and Makoto since they wanted to make a flour war, after for a while, they finally finished it and put it in the oven, after 40 minutes they took it out, and they glazed it with custard, Nu wrote a message in the center and they kept it where nobody could see it, they heard the door open and they saw the group enter of investigation and Labrys, Teddie greeting to Makoto, in spite of the incident they no longer felt so angry, while the research group greeted the girls

Now let's start with the fun"Rise animated shout, the party started with games of chance and Rise proposed a karaoke

Who wants to be the first?"

But where is Sho? "Yu asked quietly

He left with Lambda a while ago"Bullet answered the question

Meanwhile with Sho and Lambda

... why did you bring me to this place?"Lambda asked

I was worried about them"Sho points to a small cliff on the outskirts of the city, there was a nest with eggs in it.

According to my information, these are eggs of blue birds that originated in Inaba"

That's right, I've been watching them for a long time and it seems they are born today"Sho looked at the eggs of blue birds intently.

They are moving"Lambda said to feel a strong wind, the sky was covered by gray clouds and therefore began to fall drops of water, the parents of the eggs came to take refuge in the nest, but one of the eggs begins to stagger by the wind.

No, I'd like to take those eggs to a safer place but if they got to move even a little bit they will break, what will I do?"Sho thought of a way to save the eggs.

Sho you see for something to get them out of there, I'll take care of them, if you activated my combat mode I could break the nest, hurry up"Lambda said in an authoritative voice

I'll be back soon"Sho was running towards the forest that was relatively close to the place, cut a log with his swords trying to recreate a bridge, then ran back to the cliff where Lambda was waiting for him.

They are fine but the strong wind bothers the birds"

That's worrisome, wait a moment I'll take the nest out of there"Sho and Lambda put the trunk as a bridge to take out the nest, Lambda kept it stable while Sho moved towards the father of the eggs began to be alarmed to see a egg on the edge of falling down the cliff.

Wait, with this we will hold it"Sho tries to calm the bird, tries to grab the egg but a piece of the cliff comes loose causing it to lose its balance, Sho and the egg fell into the river being carried by the current

This is bad!"Sho saw a huge waterfall at the end of the river, had to think fast this time, grabbed the egg and timely holds a piece of tree near the river, He hurried to run back to the nest to return the egg .

Are you okay?"

If somehow, now let's get the nest out of here"Sho and Lambda took the birds and their eggs to take shelter in a small tree that protected them from the time the rain will end, once the sun was lost The sunset was present, both were watching the eggs until they began to move.

Look Lambda are going to be born-They both saw how the eggs were born, they were four big, strong babies.

..Sho? I was that cute when I was born? "Lambda asked timidly

Of course, bet that you were very cute. "Sho's comment made Lambda finally true and genuine smile.

At last I could do it, you're smiling"

Well I ..."

Come enjoy the moment ahahahahha"Sho was laughing at the joy while the couple of birds looked at them curiously.

Sho will be better to return"Both stood up saying goodbye to the birds

Meanwhile in the house of Sho but without Sho

I'm the next"Labrys was next and I sing best friends (Persona4arenaopening) at the end I play the next.

Now it's my turn!"Makoto I take the microphone and sing Blue Blaze (bbaltermemoryopening), and so, the party was still animated.

Hey, let's dance"Rise suggested that everyone present, except for Nu and Bullet, would dance to the song. Everyone had fun to the rhythm of the music.

Hey Kanji, try to dance well"Yosuke pushed his friend to dance with Naoto, as usual blushed.

That is no doubt that Sho's house is the best for parties"Yukiko commented, however, everyone present remained in absolute silence

Hear Sho was too late"Yu said causing Yukiko to lower her head in regret of what she said.

Did he ask me if he would come to the party? "Labrys was thoughtful, it was obvious that she had to come as this was her home.

Are you really worried about Labrys? I know what's going on here, I guess you love Sho , is not it? "Bullet made fun of her

Eh? Of course not? "Labrys said blushing earning the smile of everyone present, the party continued a few more minutes

Well it stopped raining, it's time for us to return home"Yosuke said looking out the window, everyone was at the door saying goodbye

We're leaving friends"Yu said goodbye

If you take good care not to fight"Nu told them before they left, but when they were about to leave through the door, it was opened surprise revealing Sho with Lambda and inertia, Yu hit his head with the of Sho falling both to the floor

Sho?"Yu said with a sore head

Why the fuck do you have to appear like this? "Lambda helps Sho to stand up.

Excuse me for being late but I had a setback"

What's wrong? How do you come to these hours? What's more, everyone already goes home"Bullet scolded him severely.

Well, I wanted to return as soon as possible ... sorry"

Well this is not the first time you do this, changing the subject, why are you all dirty?"Bullet asked to see Sho's clothes wet and full of dirt, Sho and Lambda looked at each other for a moment

Let's just say that I had a small problem"already leaving that aside, the guests made the decision to stay overnight at Sho's house, he went to change for something more comfortable and then low to continue with the one they did not have in how much was that the lights had turned off

But what the hell ?, a blackout?"Sho was confused by the situation, until the electricity returned, Lambda had a cake in his hand that said "thank you for your kindness Sho" written with cream

Thank you Sho!"said the four at the same time, Sho was speechless, they have never thanked him for something like that because he spent most of his childhood as a homeless orphan, now he was there, surrounded by people who wanted, no doubt, his life was taking a much more positive direction for him, everyone ate the cake they prepared

Guys who think they drink the drinks they brought"Yukiko took out a box of drinks that he brought from home

It sounds good"Yu took one and everyone did the same, except Sho, Lambda and Nu since they looked suspicious those drinks, in a short time, they were all dizzy just as they had predicted

Ooh dear, I'm so cool"Yu was bragging

You have rason Yu, you're perfect"Rise approached hugging his neck

But what the hell?"Sho got up and went to smell the drink

This is not a drink, it's sake"Sho I look like everyone was out of it

Apparently the alcohol made them effect"Nu smiled when watching the show

... And it seems that we already lost them"Lambda felt the same as her sister

Hey Naoto, you are my goddess now come to my"Kanji hug to Naoto

Release me beast, I only have eyes for my Yu"Naoto tried to take care of his grip

I'm so cool, I should be the leader of the group"Yosuke stood on the table with a leader pose

You have rason Yosuke, that's why I love you"Chie supported him

Kill ... kill ... kill"Bullet had already lost consciousness and was sleeping on the floor

Hey Labrys, come and give love to Teddie"Teddie wanted to hug Labrys

Teddie I think you drank too much"Labrys was trying to calm him down

I am the queen of inaba and you are my servants ahahah"Yukiko is cackling for her ego

This went out of control"Nu looked funny the show

... You're right about that"Lambda looked at the chaos that the sake had caused

I will turn off but I will leave on the camera that I have and record this moment"Nu it turned itself off while I activated its internal camera to record and have a memory

Now that I'm going to do, everyone went crazy"

A moment, where is this Makoto?"Sho looked around looking for the squirrel girl, until a silhouette appeared behind Him

Shooooo!"Makoto grabbed Sho by the neck giving him a hug

Hey Makoto let me go now!-Sho was trying to break free

Hey Sho .. can you give me something?"Makoto looked at him seductively

What the fuck is what you want?"

Give me a kiss!"Makoto wanted to kiss him but before that happens, Lambda gave him a tremendous punch on the cheek sending her to fly against the wall

What happens to you?"Sho was trying to recover oxygen why that scene left him in shock

... I have to protect you from the dangers"Lambda tries to sound calm but could feel her core burning simulating a heart

I'll take you to the room, you need to sleep, Today was a very bizarre day for both"

I'll go where you are"Lambda clung to Sho's arm, before going, Sho looked at Labrys

I count on you to calm down"Sho said to what Labrys nodded, when arriving at the room, Lambda did not let go of Sho

Now what?"

... I do not want you to leave me alone ..."Lambda looked at him with open eyes begging him not to leave her

Yes sure"Sho I joke, I try to stop but leave but Lambda prevented him

Please, just this time"Lambda continued to stare at him, this made Sho worry.

And what has to do with me!?"

... you're different, you're the only one who's worried so much about me, well the second"

Who was the first?"

That does not matter now, but please do not leave me"Lambda could not stop her old memories from returning to her mind, a painful time when she was used for various experiments, a tear came out her cheek.

Hey Sho, this is going to get intense"Minazuki talk to he

Minazuki help me out of this"

Listen Sho, I appreciate you very much but there are times when you have to do things for yourself, it also seems that she really needs you, that's good since someone dared to open your feelings so you have to correspond as you should"Minazuki was calm

Good lord, how I'm going to get out of this?" Sho thought a plan to get out of this, just chose to embrace it to feel protected, the girl to feel the warm affection, hug Sho with all his strength.

... Thanks for ... staying with me ..."

N..no ... Lambda stop ... let me go ... I can not breathe"Sho was suffering from the enormous strength of the Murakumo

... sorry for that"

If I love you too Lambdy"Sho said looking bored at Lambda

It's late you should sleep"Lambda told him

You're right, I'd better go to sleep, and I trust Labrys to keep the situation stable"

... You think that would work, forget it because tonight you need to rest"Lambda heard several voices coming from the first floor, Sho lay on the bed in his room falling asleep, but at dawn Lambda lies with Sho without the realize, I'm deeply asleep hugging Sho as if he were a stuffed animal

... And now she falls asleep and I "can't escape from crossing fate"Sho wanted to escape but Lambda's strength had him dominated

Sho your night can not be better"Sho said sarcastically, shortly after he fell asleep, the next day, almost everyone was with a huge headache

My head is going to explode"Yosuke felt bad

This is horrible"Yukiko felt terrible

We promise not to do this ever"Chie rubbed his head

I agree with you"Yu I take an aspirin for the pain, and u look at the environment, Teddie was vomiting in the yard, Kanji and naoto seemed to argue,

Rise and Bullet kept sleeping, the two androids helped giving them pills to improve themselves, Yu noticed something out of place

A moment, where are Sho and Lambda?"Yu looked at everyone realizing that they were missing two

Sho took her to his room last night, I'll go see how they are"Labrys climbed the stairs

Meanwhile in the room of Sho, the rays of only entered the room, he slowly opened his eyes

Good morning, Sho, I'll go in"Labrys greeting Sho.

Good morning ... wait ... do you say you're going to be when you're already in?"Sho rubs his eyes lazily

Shut up, I came to see how you are, Eh? Where is Lambda?"Labrys looks for the whole room at the Murakumo

I was not with you?"Sho was a little more conscious, I asked, something inside of Sho's bed began to move, leaving the sheets turned out to be Lambda who yawned, no longer wore his characteristic braid but his hair was loose.

... Good morning ... we had a lot of fun yesterday, right Sho? ..."Lambda greeting something asleep, Sho and Labrys were beside themselves when they saw her.

It gave me a bit of fear, but it made me happy that you taught me so many new things"Lambda smiled lazily.

Lambda .."Sho was sweating cold, not because of Lambda's appearance but because of Labrys' expression.

... I'll call the police"Labrys took out his phone to dial the number

Wait piece of junk! This is not what you think"Sho yells at Labrys

Since "it's not what I think" you're a pervert!"

...What happens?.."

Hello, sleeping beauty, now can you let go of my arm please?"

... What are you doing here?"Lambda asked Labrys

What did you expect? I was looking for you everywhere'

Get out here Labrys!"

As you wish, your Majesty"Labrys said sarcastically and left the room

Now you let me dress in private"Sho tried to keep my composure

... Well but do not delay"Lambda went out to give her privacy

What a good way to wake up"Sho sighed and then put on some clothes

But it's very funny'Minazuki let out a laugh and then goes down to eat, Sho when entering the room, saw all his guests somewhat tired by the party

Until they wake up a lot of idiots, they do not know that the sake can leave them like that"Sho told everyone

I'm sorry Sho, I did not think it was sake"Yukiko apologized

They only promise that they will not bring that shit back to my house of agreement"Sho said and everyone nodded, after having breakfast, the group said goodbye to Sho

Listen, I'm going to go out for a while so I do not want any problems" Sho said to her friends

Quiet Sho, we will not wear well"Nu said animated

I hope so"Sho said goodbye and went out the door, wanted to visit the velvet room, on the way he saw Yu who also thought the same

So how well are you going to see the old man?"

Yes, I have not been here for a while"Yu said and they both walked in the direction of the Velvet room.

A / N here the end of the chapter that tells the adventures of our beloved protagonist and his harem, but it is not too much to add something new, they do not believe, this chapter only made it so that it would be humorous and then it would completely change to what it's up to now, where the history of CentralFiction and its events will really begin


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, do not want to give much information but this chapter will mark a before and after in the story as it is very important for the centralfiction story to begin as it should be, I will also say that Rachel will have "important appearances", persona/ blazblue no they belong to me are property of atlus / arcsystemswork

Fun Fact: Sho / Minazuki and Kiri / Freaks (Xblaze) share the same voice actor in Japanese plus both have two personalities

The days when the chapters are up will be on Fridays and Tuesdays

chapter 4:

When they reached the velvet room, they saw Margaret, Elizabeth, Theodore and Marie outside Igor's office. When Margaret saw them, she decided to speak first.

How interesting, our best prodigies come to visit us, tell me what they want?"Margaret asked the two young people

We came to see the old man"

Hey idiot, have more respect, Damn Lolicon, you are Sho Lolinazuki"

I talk to her as I want, you stay quiet like an obedient bitch"Sho was not in the mood to deal with her, Marie approached him with the intention of hitting him but was stopped by Yu

Please Marie, do not we come to fight"Yu the reassure and she stopped incising

Well, now please come in, surely my master will be glad to see you. "Margaret led them to the door, both entered and saw Igor at his desk

I knew that one day they would return, now tell me what I can help them with?"

We want to know what the limit of our potential is like"Yu and Sho said at the same time

Good question, you see there is a limit that all users of people have, but that limit can be broken and unleashed a power that reaches the infinite"Igor's revelation had left both youngsters stupefied, there was a way to unleash a force beyond of the infinite, and if so, it meant that they could become so strong at the level of a god

But not everyone can use it, they will see that power is exclusive to the velvet room guests, which means only you two can use it"

Tell us more"

Throughout history, there was a person who could reach beyond the limit, it was so much its power that it had to be divided into two halves, and from then on no guest could do what he did-both youths were intrigued by his story

But there is a way to have that power, you will see ..."Before answering, a strong explosion came from outside

What the hell"Sho said by the loud noise, both came out and saw three unknown people, one was a young girl with purple hair, the other two were two men, one was wearing a mask on his face and the other hid with a orange coat

Who are you?"Marie question

That is not your business, we want to see the one who calls himself Igor, "said Izanami with a smile that made Marie angry. She pulled Kaguya and attacked her, but it was great surprise when she noticed that Kaguya did not move, she was paralyzed. for the enormous power of Izanami

Do not bother me trash"she with a movement command to fly away to marie making Kaguya disappear in the act, the gust in which she was was so sharp that she crushed Marie's body and then landed on the hard ground leaving her out of combat, Sho and Yu were shocked to see the similar power of Izanami

Who the hell are these subjects?"Sho was amazed by how powerful they were, Igor to see the situation knew that something bad was coming, so he took two letters from his desk and approached the two young

Take this"Igor I give you the letters

What are these letters and why are they blank?"Yu asked

They remember when I told them that the user divided their power in two, that power became the letters I gave them, the only clue I have to activate is that the user must have a huge desire to survive, it is my gift of farewell"Igor approached where the invaders were

Farewell gift? What do you mean old man?"Sho asked

I'll try to give you time"scream Igor

But older .."Sho wanted to fight, but Yu put his hand on Sho's shoulder

Sho leave this to Igor, now let's go"Sho understood Yu's words and both ran from the place, Igor smiled when he saw them disappear, then confronted the invaders

What do you want from me?"

We want you to give us the orb"the response shuddered Igor, after hi no kagutsushi was eliminated by Yu and Adachi, the only thing left of it was the red orb, Igor I keep it to make sure no one returns to release it

I'm afraid that's something that I can not give you, I recommend you turn around and leave"Igor kept calm

If you want us to remove it by force, we will do that, "said Izanami, ready to attack, but Igor's assistants got ahead of him.

We will not let them get away with it"Margaret threatening

You asked for it"Terumi smiled

Meanwhile, Sho and Yu ran and out of nowhere heard a great Boom of the velvet room

Damn!now that we will do"Sho is infuriated by the situation

It would be best to go to Yasogami and tell our friends"

Good idea"both young people walked towards Yasogami but when they arrived, the school seemed like a ghost town

What is this, there is no one here? "I noticed that there was nobody, then they went to the TV room and it was also empty, but a TV set went on revealing Izanami with a smile on his face

You, girl with princess complex"Sho said angry at seeing her, suddenly the door opened and Naoto, Labrys and Yosuke entered

We finally found them"they said when approaching

How good are they, but where are the others?"Yu asked but none answered, Izanami started to laugh

What fools they are, your friends are right here"the screen showed all their friends tied

If you want them back you'll have to find me"then the TV went off, and I felt frustrated at not being able to do anything, the world of television was ridiculously big, it was like looking for a needle in a haystack, until Sho discovered what was the place

There is no doubt, that place was the tower of the Tartarus"Sho knew that place perfectly

That's true, well under way"everyone went on television, when they got to the tower they started to go up, when they were about to reach the top floor, a man blocked their way

I give them credit for getting so far but here they arrived"Relius got in his way

Hey old man, stay back,, we are in a hurry"Sho was getting impatient, then Labrys devised a plan

Sho, Yu we will take care of him but you must go for the others"Labrys take out his huge ax

Good idea, come on Sho!"both ran, Relius try to stop them by calling their Ignis, but before she could get close, she was stopped by Ariadne

We are your opponents, we go Ariadne!"the battle began, Sho and Yu had already reached the chasm where Izanami and Terumi were

I see that at last they arrive"Izanami smiled

Where are our friends? "Yu demanded, Izanami snapped his fingers and a fog appeared revealing his crucified friends

Friends"Yu was worried, then saw Izanami and she was wearing a red orb, she noticing this, smiled

Oh wonder what is this?, is the container of hi no kagustsushi"Terumi said puzzling the two young

Impossible, I destroyed it"

For you were wrong and with respect to the orb, it works so"Terumi made appear five bright spheres

This needs souls to be able to revive, and I think they already know who these sou"Sho are and Yu could not believe, Igor and the others died and transformed into souls

Now see what will happen to you"Terumi sent the five souls to the orb and this absorbs them

Scared?"Terumi noticed that both young men smiled

For nothing, it's more, I'll crush you like paper, are you okay Yu?"

Completely agree Sho, now let's get this over with"

Izanagi!

Tsukiyomi!

BGM:Endless Despair (Blazblue)

Both attacked Terumi, evaded the attacks with ease, even was on par with their spirits, decided to summon snakes to attack, but they were able to overcome them with their spirits

What?"Terumi was surprised by the potential that had their opponents, until they managed to reach Terumi, he dodged his attacks but I notice that their speed increased with each attack tiring considerably, without realizing, it went to a trap that behind him was Izanagi and Tsukiyomi ready to attack

Now said Yu and their spirits attacked Terumi's back, the slow to react but managed to stop the attack with their snakes, but had neglected his guard, then you attacked him directly with his sword and managed to cut Terumi's shoulder causing a red line on his shoulder, then Sho appeared sho who gave him a strong kick in the stomach sending him to fly causing it to hit a pillar

Come on now this helpless"Sho saw the opportunity and both were thrown against Terumi

Damn! lower my guard, wait I think I know how to get out of this,damn brats!"the mind of Terumi formulated a plan, it made appear a green sword that aimed to Rise, both stopped to see what was

If any of you take a step forward the kill"Terumi threatens

Cowardly do not put my friends in this"Yu was angry, Rise to see him decided to talk

Yu, do not worry about me, you have to finish them off as they should"

Warning, from this point there will be extreme violence and a lot of blood, read at your own risk

Shut up bitch!, I have not given you permission to speak, now you must die"Terumi buried his ouroboros in the Rise chest causing a stream of blood to appear, Yu did not believe what he saw

Rise!"Yu was overwhelmed by what happened

I'm sorry Yu ... in the end ... I could not help you ... I'm sorry"that were his last words before closing his eyes forever, she was dead, her body began to disappear until she left a shiny sphere and this was sent to the orb, Terumi smiled at that

One less, who is still?"Terumi laughed like a maniac

Bastard, how could you do that to him"Yu was angry, Kanji seeing him decided to calm him down

Yu defeats this madman, I trust that you can avenge Rise"Kanji scream causing Terumi to look at him in anger

Do you want to be the next?, I will fulfill your wish"Terumi pulled another sword which crossed the head of Kanji killing him instantly, the process was repeated and his soul was sent to the orb

Enough!"cry Yu to see that their dying, Terumi looked at the remaining three and decided on their prey

Hello precious, what a beautiful skin you have"Terumi approached Yukiko, licked her cheek slowly and maliciously causing Yukiko to shudder

For ... please ... not..kill..me"Yukiko could barely speak to fear

I'm sorry, cute, but I can not do it. "Terumi pulled out another green sword, cutting Yukiko's body violently in half. Her remains were scattered all over the place and her organs were in sight. Her soul ended up in the world.

There are only two left, who is next?"Terumi was enjoying this

You're going to die"Yu and Sho attacked Terumi

Not so fast, the show barely begin"Terumi summoned some snakes that immobilized the two young

Now stand still and watch the show"Terumi laughed and turned his attention to Teddie, walking towards him, like an animal addressing his prey

So you like to be a bear? Would you like to be a bear with horns?"Terumi pulled two knives out of his pocket, Teddie looked at him in horror, he was crying, he did not want to die, Terumi stabbed the two knives in Teddie's head, killing him instantly

Felisities you are already a bear with horns"Terumi laughed at his own joke to see how the soul of Teddie disappear

And now there is only one"Terumi I look at Chie

Stop damn bastard!"Yu uselessly tried to break free, Terumi ignoring him and went to where Chie was crying for the deaths of his friends

Tell me head of coconut, would not you like to divide yourself in two?, so you could do twice as many things as you do in the day"Terumi made a big ounce appear and use it to split the Chie body in half, filling the floor of blood, and so, the last soul went to the orb, and u could not believe it

And for the grand finale, you still"Terumi threw two swords in the direction of the two young, but were stopped by a yellow and blue swords of light

But what?"Terumi could not believe it

This is your end Terumi!"out of nowhere, appeared Bullet with all his equipment ready for the rescue, Lambda and Nu were in their combat suits

How long without seeing them? things get exciting"Terumi said ready for combat

Meanwhile on the ground floor, Relius was leading the battle with his Ignis despite being three against one, he had demonstrated an enormous skill in the combat managing to defeat Yosuke and Naoto, only Labrys was left who had wounds in the legs and shoulders

It's just robot, I've won you"Relius smiled, ignis launched an intense attack on Labrys, she could no longer call Ariadne which meant she was helpless, but the attack never came as it had been frozen, and she only knew one person with that skill

It's good to see you again"Labrys smiled to see that the operators of the shadows had come to the rescue, Aigis helped Labrys so he could stand while Ken helped Yosuke and Junpei to Naoto

Do not worry, Labrys, we'll take care of him"said Akihiko confidently. He, Mitsuru and Yukari faced Relius.

And do you think they can stop me?"Relius put himself on guard for combat

The huge Tartarus tower was the scene of several battles, Bullet's team fought Terumi while Lambda and Nu helped Sho and Yu

They came at a good time, now we can beat them"Yu smiled confidently

It's time to move from one full of soul"Izanami to a movement of fingers that made the tower transported to the real world

We did not believe what I saw, they were in Inaba, right in the center of the city and in broad daylight

Well, now I will get all the souls of the city"from the body of Izanami a great light came out, that light was dispersed until it completely covered inaba, and what happened was that people became souls

But what the hell just happened?"Bullet was overwhelmed, the city of Inaba was completely in ruins, the streets were empty and the sky was covered by gray clouds, suddenly a lot of souls were attracted to the world

Meanwhile in the lower floor, Relius realized what happened and decided not to finish the battle

I'm sorry but I have something to do"Relius turned around and disappeared into the darkness

Where did he go?"Yukari asked

That does not matter, now you have to go to the top floor and help the others"Labrys said and everyone went up to the top floor, they saw Terumi fighting against the Bullet team

They do not realize it's useless to try to stop us"Terumi was confident while dodging Makoto's attacks and Tager

Hey Sho, could you give us a hand do not you think? "Bullet said and looked back he realized that neither he nor Yu could see, the light had caused them a slight

damn I do not see anything"Sho tried to look but his eyes hurt too much

... Sho I'll help you"Lambda took two jars of medicine for the eyes and gave one to her sister to give it to Yu, Terumi to see the opportunity decided to take advantage of it

I will not let you do it"Terumi threw a sword wrapped in a dark fire in the direction of Sho

Damn, I will not let that bastard hurt him!"Bullet prevented the sword from reaching Sho, she quickly stepped in, Sho had already healed her eyes thanks to medicine, but when she opened her eyes she was speechless

Bulleeeeet!"Sho scream when seeing that Bullet had received the attack, the sword disintegrated and the Bullet chest began to bleed staining his shirt of an intense red, she was about to fall but Sho managed to catch her

Damn it Bullet!why did you do something so stupid like that?"Sho was worried about her condition

Shut up ... silly ... I just did it and already"Bullet could barely speak for the loss of blood

But why? I thought you did not like it because I won you that day"Sho was worrying even more about Bullet, she, seeing that her end was coming, decided to say what she thought of him.

Listen Sho .. the only sense in my life were the battles .. I never had a home ... but you gave me the kindness that nobody gave me ... thanks"Bullet gave him a smile, Sho could not contain his sadness and hug

Goodbye Sho ... kill those bastards ... for me"they were his last words before disappearing in the air

Another soul more"the laughter of Terumi flood the place

Do not worry, Bullet, I will avenge you"Sho's tone had changed. Now it was Minazuki who had the control and this eyes changed red.

That look ... it seems you've changed boy"Terumi was confused by the sudden change of attitude of Sho, Lambda stepped forward wanting to help but Labrys put a hand on his shoulder, Lambda understood the message perfectly, this was his battle

I will protect that Boy,if you insist on getting in my way, I will simply have to kill you"Minazuki say

Do not do the silly hero worm"Terumi attacked Minazuki with a blast of energy that destroyed the whole place

They see it, was not it so rude or if?"Terumi laughed

Terumi behind you!"Relius shouted, Minazuki appeared behind him

But what?"Terumi could not believe what he saw, Minazuki of a quick movement, embed one of his swords in the left shoulder of Terumi

Gahhhh! you ... at what moment did you become so strong?"Terumi was subdued, Minazuki's strength was a thousand times greater than he expected, he slowly pulled his sword from the shoulder of Terumi

Is it all? "Minazuki raised her sword ready to strike the fatal blow of a single attack, had cut the left arm of Terumi

Gaaahh! ... damn, at what moment did you become so strong?"Terumi writhed in pain

That was for Bullet, now you will apologize when I send you to that damn orb, taste my fury!"Minazuki prepared his final attack, approached his sword but was stopped by a puppet

I'm sorry but I can not let you kill it"Relius protected Terumi

Cute toy, now let me call mine, Tsukuyomi!"and with that both exchanged blows, Tsukiyomi seemed to take advantage over Ignis

But what talent you have boy, you remind me of my best time"Relius smiling

After crushing them I will return the souls that they stole, it's show time!"Minazuki had also changed to what it was before, their only goal was to help sho in everything, and now a great sense of justice was born in him

More ...more!"Minazuki felt good about the battle, for a long time he did not have an intense, he decided to stop the battle

You also want to die dumb girl"Minazuki threatened her with his sword

I fear that our time here is over, I have to return to my world for more souls, Terumi and, I leave the rest to you"Izanami there was a portal and disappeared in the, Tager to see that, I send the information to Kokonoe that he was watching them through a camera that had Tager inside his body

Kokonoe we need you to have a portal ... right now!"said that, Kokonoe activated the machine by making a portal appear

Everyone in the portal now!"ordered Tager and the first to enter were the operators of the shadows followed by Yu and the Murakumo

And they think we'll let them go just like that"Terumi was ready for another fight

So you are going to die?, well, I will fulfill your wish"Minazuki threatened and approached slowly but he was stopped by Makoto

What are you doing?"

Listen Minazuki, you enter the portal, Tager and I will take care of them"

What nonsense are you saying, they are too strong for you, I will not leave you here, I will not let you die"Minazuki wanted to stay and fight

No, you are necessary to overcome them, I can not allow your life to end here"

I thought so'

I know"a low tear down Makoto's cheek

This is goodbye"

Minazuki I know you're not as cold as you look, I know that deep down you're a good person"

Unfortunately, I will not be able to fulfill your expectations"

could you do me a favor?"

I'm so sorry but I do not need you anymore"

What do you mean by that? "Makoto asked confused and Minazuki smiled.

Well it was fun while hard but the game ends today, goodbye Makoto"Minazuki do not hesitate to run to the portal and leave the seven sector members alone

Then goodbye"she screamed when she saw Minazuki leave her with a smile, the portal closed and she turned around ready for the fight

I should thank you for sending that guy through the portal, if he had stayed, it would definitely be my end"Terumi smiling

Anyway it will be your end, we go tager"Makoto ran with Tager towards his opponents, the only thing that was heard later was a great exploit, destroying the tower

In the end it did not help that they stayed"Relius looked like two souls were going through a portal that he created, he and Terumi were in a building in ruins looking at the landscape

Garbage is garbage and it will always be"

Let's go back, Izanami is waiting for us"Relius opened a portal and got into it together with Terumi

Meanwhile in the other world, Kokonoe was in the laboratory looking at the portal, the first to arrive were the operators of the shadows followed by Yu and the Murakumo

Well it seems that they are all"Kokonoe saw that they all appeared, Lambda was looking at the place

... they are waiting ... they are missing Minazuki, Makoto and Tager"Lambda realized that they were missing, suddenly Minazuki came out of the portal that fell to the floor because he was thrown, Lambda went to help him

..it's good that you came back"Lambda smiled at her, Sho did not seem to show any emotion on her face, and when she noticed it, she approached the

Hey Sho, where are Makoto and Tager?"Yu asked

they stayed to fight"

I had to face them, but Makoto sent me flying towards the portal of a blow"Minazuki said completely calm

Minazuki ... it's not your fault"Lambda wanted to comfort him with his words

They did not deserve to die"Minazuki in the end could not help anyone or so it seemed, Lambda seeing his condition, gives him a warm hug, seemed to work

... we are going to avenge them"Lambda spoke in a calm tone, sho was very bad for not being able to help Makoto, the embrace to Lambda with all his strength

You have asonn, you have to kill them"after that, Kokonoe introduced himself to those who did not know her and explained about this world

It would be better to rest because they look very bad, we should be in condition before our next move"Kokonoe I send them to rest

No doubt this was the beginning of a war that was coming

N / A this episode was very brutal, but that is a story without a good villain, you know it would be cool, Susanoo + Hi no kagutsushi = ?

Help me professor Kokonoe

Kokonoe: Hello brats, I'm Kokonoe and I welcome you to the first chapter of the program, at the end of each chapter you can read an interesting interview to persona 4 characters, our first guest is ... Captain Ressentiment, Yosuke Hanamura

Yosuke: Distance does not matter to us! Even if we're separated we're still friends!

Kokonoe: it's a pleasure to have you in the program

Yosuke: Thanks for the invitation

Kokonoe: let's move on to the questions, the first one, what do you think about Blazblue cross tag Battle?

Yosuke: it's pretty funny because of the mechanics it has, also because of the TAG combos

Kokonoe: Okay, next question, what do you think of the official rooster?

Yosuke: it's not bad but it could be better

Kokonoe: you're right, now the question, which character of Blazblue would you like to meet?

Yosuke: To be honest, I would like to meet Makoto although of course it is clear that she and I will have quite interesting in the game

Kokonoe: Okay now the last question, what is your favorite OST from Blazblue?

Yosuke: Gluttony Fang, is an inspiration of threat and tranquility at the same time

Kokonoe: thank you for answering the questions, well snotty that's all for today, see you in the next chapter with a new guest, bye.


	5. Chapter 5

At last I'm fulfilling my dream of making a Fanfic with Sho Minazuki as the protagonist, I wanted to write it since last year, hello everyone here your friend Add, first of all I apologize for the spelling mistakes I had, as I said before, From now on Blazblue Centralfiction begins but with changes that will affect what really happened in the story, will it have the same ending? Maybe if or maybe not, anyway I will make it interesting to read, and I always wanted to write this

The Wheel Of Fate Is Turning

Song:True blue by Kotoko

Calm, collected, and absolutely ruthless. She regards all living things as but insects crawling on the ground, and believes the duty of Hades: Izanami is to return the world to nothingness. She occasionally calls Ragna "Brother," but whether that is truly a reflection of Saya's thoughts or not remains unknown.

Sight of Gods — If God did not exist, it would be necessary to invent is located in front of the Master Unit.

Hades that descended to bring "death" equally to all living things. She possessed the body of Ragna and Jin's younger sister "Saya" and provided the template for the Boundary Interface Prime Field Device series above No.10. She was the long-time "Imperator" of the NOL and aimed to bring about " went to the Amaterasu Unit, and opened it up.

I ask you avoid any excessive stress... This vessel is reaching its limits, and I fear there is no substitude. Cherish it"

Cherish..."

That body has the ability to amplify seithr almost indefinitely. Which makes it perfect for the Imperator, and is suited to be the foundation of my PFDs. Nevertheless, it is still only human... Reinforce it though as it will one day crumble"

Relius... What is a "soul?"

Oh...? Your only purpose now is to wither with this world, and you show an interest in soul...? Now this, I did not expect"

I have become curious... If you believe one's soul's value is best represented through strife, then I first ask for one such stage. Relius Clover"

...Certainly, I shall be your opponent"

Nothing... Anger, disappointment, pleasure... I feel nothing. Relius. What am I? I was told I am the "drive" of the Master Unit... To that statement, I have no objection. But if a soul's shape is what defines one's existence, then... what does that make me? If I am in fact the drive of the Master Unit, and a drive is the manifestation of a soul... Then that makes me...what?"

You question your reason of existence. The rabbit hole continues to go deeper. First No. 13 and now the Imperator... Oh, how "you" fascinate me so. Heh heh heh."

Why do you laugh?"

"I think, therefore I am." That is the very doubt one with a soul will have. Youa re beginning to create a soulw ithin yourself, separate from any other... And... You say you feel nothing, but I've Observed it... Desire. An emotion so great, most humans are driven by the pursuit of its fulfillment"

Then my soul is... I see. Which means..."

What I crave is the death of all... ...Fair and equal. I shall bring it upon this fabricated world... ...And pre-established harmony... That is my unfulfilled desire... The very drive of my soul"

Well,see you later Izanami"when Izanami was left alone, it gave way to his true intentions

...Oh how long i've wated for this day to come..,and odd fate is was,but finally coming to an End...master Unit Amaterasu..."

It is the time to our holy thyself to me...the origin"

...Hmm?is this?ah,I see what's goin on...hehehehe...hahahahahah!your end is coming...Sho Minazuki!"

Six days before

In one of the NOL facilities, the black knight waited for his guests.

Lord Kagura,everyone's here"Hibiki the faithful assistant said knocking the door

Right,thank you,wait,this is...?what about the others?"

Mayor Kisaragi and miss Noel still injured,so i've decided to let them rest,especially the major..i doubt be he can even move right now,miss Celica is tending to major Kisaragi's wounds as we was her own request... Tsubaki says she wishes to investigate something"

Investigate...?"

She seemed quite reticent to speak about it,so i dind't press the issue..."

She better not be doing something crazy again... Hibiki,stay on her,just in case"

There's no point,if she knows her way around the won't stand a i'll blind us...heck,even observers can't see her"

...good point it...if i know their was going to happen,we've got our hands full right now let's worried about Tsubaki later and focus,I'm sure you all knows why i've gathered your here...we need to asses what's happening in the world right now and come up with Countermeasures"

That's right,and needless to need to discuss what happening to Ragna the Bloodedge"

Let's not get ahead of need to explain what happening to Ragna first,as long he remains a vital element in this world...you need to know the truth behind him.i coul even start from the Kagutsushi,in others very do you say?"

What's odd Kokonoe,you actually offering to explain something for other people?is it going to hail Tomorrow?"

I've made the decisión that sharing information is our best recourse in our current Situation?poke fun at me again and i can prometed none of that happened"

Easy there...Hmm.."

Black Sphere floating in the air...the thing Rachel calls the Embryo...nevermind"

That's a lot of information but changing the subject, do not you have something to tell me? "Kagura looked at her with a question mark.

Absolutely nothing"

Then you can explain to me what this is"Kagura showed him a wanted poster, in it was a man that Kokonoe knows very well

I never imagined that this would happen"

That's right, this man has a reward of one hundred million for being captured, it's a direct order from Izanami"

That's right, I brought that man to this world"

I understand perfectly, Sho Minazuki, eighteen years old and he has a price on his head, he is even more wanted than Ragna, so I imagined that you had something to do with this"

He is my hope to ruin what Izanami has planned"

You have high expectations in this kid"

He is the only one who can determine the fate of the world"

It seems to be very important, well ... I'll have to meet him personally at some point"

If you do not have anything else to tell me then I'll go back to sector seven"Kokonoe said goodbye to the black knight to coordinate the details and moves he would make in the next few days.

Plunged into deep darkness was Sho, opening his eyes he realized that he was floating in a place where the only color that was seen was red

Where I am"Sho did not know exactly where he was

Sho ... Sho"a deceptive voice called him

Who is it?"Sho asked looking for where that voice came from

Sho..Sho"the voice was made closer and closer

Where are you? Why do you know my name?"Sho still did not know what was happening

I'm right here"out of nowhere the voice manifested revealing itself, that figure was unforgettable for Sho, it was his own persona

Tsukiyomi? What are you doing here or rather what are we doing here?"Sho asked his persona

Sho you want absolute power? "Tsukiyomi's question took Sho by surprise

Power? What do you mean?"Sho was not understanding what he wanted to get

Do you want to be strong enough so no one can beat you? Do you want to be the strongest man in the world?"Tsukiyomi was focused on what Sho would answer, but Sho hesitated a moment before responding.

Of course, I want to be much stronger than I am now. "Sho responded with determination but Tsukiyomi gave her a look of disappointment.

No, you're not ready yet, ... conquer them all"Tsukiyomi began to disappear leaving only Sho

Wait where you're going yet we're not done talking"Sho screaming desperately trying to make Tsukiyomi come back but it was useless

Tsukiyomi returns"Sho shouted his name but did not appear, suddenly the view of Sho began to cloud, falling into a deep darkness

Ggaaahhhh"Sho woke up suddenly and realized that he was now in a bed

It was just a nightmare"Sho I began to relax and it did not take long to know where I was, it had been a week since they had reached this new world, now it was at the base of Kokonoe, suddenly felt something or "someone" move for the bed, Sho pulled out the sheets to realize it was ...

Lambda? Once again you went to bed without permission"Sho looked at her sternly

... that was not what actually happened"

Flash back

... That looks great, it's impressive"Lambda was proud to prepare a good meal for Sho.

Listen before you start ..."

...What happens? you do not like?"

It's not because of that"

... of course I understand, what you want is that? Do you want to do it before you eat? Or maybe you want to have a shower? Or maybe ..."

Why do not you stop thinking about stupidity! "Sho shouted a small blow on the table, once Sho finished eating he went to do the dishes, no doubt the facilities of sector seven were quite comfortable, Lambda looked at Sho from dining room.

... My food is delicious"Lambda smiled to herself as she watched Sho wash the dishes

I'm finished"Sho entered the dining room giving company to the Murakumo

... The third day is over, now that we have Senate, there is only one thing left to do, right? Sho?"

Yup, good night"Sho entered the room closed the door, Lambda growled because he wanted Sho to read a book about insects, this made the emotion of anger appear in her making her more aggressive, entered the room with a kick that Sho looked at her surprised

...You jerkface! why do you ignore me? now you'll see"Lambda pounced on Sho who was trying to sleep

Uaaahhh!"Sho cry of pain for the onslaught that Lambda gave him

Lambda!"Sho slow to react to the blows of the enraged Murakumo, they spent all night screaming and beating until they fell asleep as a result of fatigue

End Flash back

You're quite a case but thank you anyway for trying to make me feel better. "Sho stroked Lambda's head causing her to show liking for the action.

Look to accept such a suggestive invitation ..."now both were dressed watching television, Lambda looked at him indifferently.

Lust is as discreet as prudence, besides you look like a board in that suit you're wearing, it's important to know when to give up"

... I understand that there are lots of lost cases like you that are not going to adult women .. things like .. "big brother let Lambda give you a kiss" ... are the ones you really like Sho ? you like women who have..a perfect a**?

Hey miss goody-goody!do not say such obscene words"

...Sorry"

Please, I'm not like those cowards who do not decide why woman to use useless methods of seduction, now ends up making your damn braids"Sho look at her with annoyance

...okay"

Sho decided that it was best to go outside and take fresh air, after all the base was far from civilization and was surrounded by green hills, dressed and went outside, went to a nearby hill and centered on a large tree contemplating the beautiful view

After a while I heard a few steps behind him but Sho did not even turn around because I knew who those footsteps were

I could not sleep, a nightmare was bothering me"Sho said while remembering what happened

We are already two, I also had a"Yu also had trouble sleeping

Seriously, and what was it about?"Sho was curious to know why both had had nightmares

It was weird, it was floating in a totally white space"the description called Sho's attention since he had gone through something similar

Anddd?"Sho was intrigued in the story of Narukami

And out of nowhere Izanagi appears, and suddenly he asks me if I wanted to become strong"there was no doubt, he had had the same dream as Sho

Weird is not like that"and I'm still brooding about his story

Of course not, it's more, I had the same nightmare with Tsukiyomi"Sho affirm remembering what happened

This is something out of the ordinary, why did we open up the same nightmare? -yu wondered looking for some logical reason

Do you think they have to do with the letters that the old man gave us?"Sho took out the blank letter that Igor gave him before he died

Probably, but what is the meaning of these letters?" Yu looked at his with curiosity

Maybe these letters are the key to stopping that brat"that was the only idea that sho

If you may have rason"Yu he also believed the same

Sooner or later we will discover it"Sho was sure that those letters would be of help in some future, and so the two stayed looking at the landscape for a few hours

Meanwhile at the base, Kokonoe was communicating with Major Kisaragi

Jin, have you recovered from your wounds?"Kokonoe asked him, after Izanami managed to control Ragna, this attack on Jin and Noel, in the fight jin was seriously injured, and now he was in the NOL hospital so he could to get well

I'm already recovered but tell me how is the situation there?"Jin wanted to know the details of the mission that the scientist did

Very bad, we lost Bullet, Makoto and Tager"Kokonoe said in a cold tone

I see"Jin seemed to meditate the situation, no doubt that Noel change sad for the news, after the battle against Ragna, Jin realized that to pamper it just to look like his sister was something absurd and meaningless, now treated a little better

The good news is that we brought reinforcements from the world that was invading Izanami"the news took Jin by surprise

Apparently, they are very strong since one of them managed to humiliate Terumi"Kokonoe was certain that with the help of Minazuki they would have a chance to win

That there is someone capable of subduing that demon"Jin could not believe what he was hearing

Yes and for what it is, he did it without much effort"no doubt, with Minazuki on his side they could win

if it is as strong as you say then I have to be better, I will not let anyone win me"Jin had a great fighting spirit and always try to be the strongest

By the way you already discovered the whereabouts of Ragna? jin changed the subject asking for his brother

No, he's still missing"Kokonoe still could not locate Ragna's whereabouts

Well I have to go, when I find the whereabouts of Izanami send me the cordendas"said Jin and Kokonoe nodded, now had another problem to deal with, Major Kisaragi heard how they knocked on his door.

Jin ..."the person was no more than the lieutenant of the zero squad Tsubaki Yayoi

What's going on?"

..oh right..of course, right now,colonel Mitsuki is taking comand and assesing the Situation as well as gathering information,captain Kohaku has taken charge of tracking the imperio...err... Izanami and Ragna the bloodedge,as of righ now,it seems there are no clues..however..and this information is still not confirmed but..."

What?"

It was only for a moment...but the seithr readings withing the federation resembled that of the Black beast..."

I see...thanks,is there more?"

Forgive me"

Why are you apologizing?"

Well,because you where wounded from fighthing me..and...if you weren't wounded,i'm sure you wouldn't have lost to Ragna the bloodedge either,and...oh.. I'm so sorry"

Don't give yourself too much credit, this was a result of my lack of strengh, you need to worry"

But..."

Enought!"

...may i stay by your side?"

...the zero type Izayoi...immortal breaker...? don't rely a weapons too much.. this is warning"

I'll keep that in mind"

Besides...the match whith my brot... Ragna the bloodedge is mine alone,you stay out of this"

Um..is it Alrigh if ask you something?"

What is this?"

Why is it your something call Ragna the bloodedge your brother?"

I don't thing that request much explanation there aren't many meanings to "brothers"

But you are their to the Kisaragis residence?but how could that..."

Naturally.. You know the truth behind this"

Their Ragna is also related to the Kisaragis"

This is before I joined the Kisaragis"

May I... Hear this story?"

My first memory is within the walls of room painted Gray"

A Gray room?"

I don't remember where is was. But I do remember my brother and my sister named Saya,but one day that all changed, with a loud shockwave the entered area what dark and before I knew that had happened,I was inside of a church, in the church was a sister, she took us into her custody we lived together, I must be stopped at all cost.. No matter the sacrifice. Yukianesa not control me anymore"

Still... I think it's very sad far brothers to be fighting"

The power of black beast I sense from my brother is growing every day. Even Saya appeared before me, as Izanami"

Who..? Then is also your silling Jin?

I need to slay my brother. Before it's too late, I believe that is the purpose of my life"

You're wrong!"

Tsubaki...?"

You are a leader Jin...killing Ragna can't possibly be your only purpose is the world, don't stay such sad things!"

I'm not going to deny my responsibility..as the power of order"

No..I won't believe it"

"Tock,tock"

Major Kisaragi,it's Noel Vermilion, you're summoned me...?"

...enter"

Meanwhile in the base of Kokonoe all the equipment was found to know of the new mission that will have

Very good since they are all"Kokonoe was in front, everyone looked attentive to what he had to say, she put a map on the giant screen

You will see in this map there are 6 important cities and we are here in Kagutsushi"Kokonoe point to the city where they were currently

After continuing for days Izanami and his group finally find"Kokonoe now point to the outskirts of a city and the screen project a huge floating ship surrounded by clouds in the sky

This is the ship of the imperator, it is 6 cities from here, and it is there where go"Kokonoe explained every detail of the plan

Then how will we travel to that place-mitsuru wondering for an answer

They will be divided into 4 teams, each one will carry a communication device per leader, the idea is to cover as much ground as possible so as to attack the ship by various directions"the Kokonoe plan was no mistakes.

Then we will take them by surprise, it sounds like a good move"Junpei rubbed his beard thoughtfully before the plan

Well now we will give the teams, you are free to choose"Kokonoe saw how they started to form teams

I went with Yosuke and Naoto"Yu had already chosen his friends for the trip

We 3 will go together so we will cover the air spac"Labrys said taking from the shoulders to Aigis and Nu

And my group will be the operators of the shadows"Mitsuru would go with his team as they were more united

And the last team will be ..."Kokonoe and the others fixed their eyes on sho and lambda

..."Sho was absolutely silent

Sister that you envy me, you have a handsome young man traveling with you, as I wish Ragna and I traveled together"Nu mocked

Please Sho take good care of her if, and do not do dirty things with her in agreement"Nu shook her hand and rub her in a friendly way

We have not laughed together for a long time"and it seemed nostalgic for the moment

Do not worry senpai will not be the last one either"Yosuke encouraged him and Yu smiled

You have rason, now all join hands, we promise that we will see the ship"and so all present gathered their hands except for Sho

For peace and justice"Yu said

FOR PEACE AND JUSTICE-everyone said to the same time and raised their hands upwards, already being outside, the groups began their farewell

We leave, we promise to meet again on the ship"Mitsuru said goodbye to everyone with a smile and left with his group

It's time to leave, let's go team"Yu was the next to leave with his friends

Sho we also leave, I wish you luck"Labrys said goodbye to him shaking his hand

Do not worry toaster, make sure you do not break down until that day"Sho I knew that this would not be the last time you see

Goodbye Sho I'm going to miss you and you too sister"Nu I hug both of you with tenderness

Goodbye sister, take care of yourself"Lambda gave her back the hug

Until we meet again"Aigis said goodbye and the trio of androids left for their trip leaving alone Sho and Lambda

There is no doubt that my plan can not fail"Kokonoe fits his glasses

Optimist'Minazuki's voice surprised everyone

Minazuki what do you mean?"

Hmmp, Kokonoe you have to see the reality"

As you say?"

Izanami is a stronger enemy than you think, you're a girl getting so angry why members of your team died"

Why are you telling me that?"

We will only lose our lives by following your plan, they are useless and a hindrance that is what Izanami thinks of us"

But you have to understand that I can not leave this situation, it is also your duty to fight to save the world"the atmosphere between them was very tense, Minazuki waited a moment before answering

Kokonoe you must know that I'm not on anyone's side"

... what? Then why are you here?"

I'm here to observe, this war apparently will be the last"

And if you know, why do you have the nerve to say that you only came to watch"Kokonoe lost the patient and attacked Minazuki with a missile, this one cut him in two with his sword causing a small explosion behind him, quickly grabs Kokonoe by the neck making her look him in the eyes

Kokonoe ... why are you so obsessed with defeating Izanami? Is it all you have in this life? Or do you follow orders?"

You are very wrong, you well know that nobody is forcing me to do this"

Then why?"

I do this for myself"the only thing Kokonoe could hear was a mocking laugh from Minazuki

What is so funny?"

What can you do in your condition? It does not make sense that you're here,You're powerless unless you act as a group, correct? How miserable, sad, and most of all irritating,Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams"

With sense or without sense I will do this, if you try to stop me I will ..."

You and the others are deluded, I think it's better to be alone than with your company"

Minazuki wait"Kokonoe tries to stop him

I do not like to walk in groups, I'm going to do what I want and nobody is going to stop me"

Minazuki, I will not let you do that"

Is that an order?"

Yes, if it is an order"

I do not like to receive orders from anyone,goodbye kitty"

Minazuki you have to listen"Kokonoe tries to stop him uselessly, Minazuki stops next to Lambda

If you want to accompany me do it but do not get in the way"

Of course, we have to avenge Bullet and Makoto and prevent Izanami from continuing to take lives"Lambda I see him decide and Minazuki smiled and closed his eyes

This is how it is spoken, now let's begin...for the save to this world"said that Minazuki started walking with Lambda by his side

No doubt this was a new beginning in the life of Sho and Minazuki, together they will have to overcome the difficult tests that will come, meanwhile Minazuki had his own reflection

Kokonoe is better for us to leave, tried to understand that this is not easy for either of us and I do not want you to make the same mistakes I did in the past, the fight can not be eternal ... Emotions can destroy you, a thousand years of evil do not fade with a day of kindness"Minazuki smiled to himself, on the way he saw a crow near a tree

A crow?, that's a bad omen, ha! I do not like to worry about this"

A/ N hi everyone I hope you like them, and if you are wondering where is Adachi? Do not worry about what I think add to the story, it's more your star episode will have, see you

Help me professor Kokonoe

Kokonoe: Hi brats, are Kokonoe and this is a new episode of the successful program, this time I bring you a new guest, please come ... The Imperious Queen of Executions Mitsuru Kirijo

Mitsuru: Hello good morning

Kokonoe: It's a pleasure to have you in the program, so we started, first question, what do you think of Blazblue Centralfiction?

Mitsuru: an acceptable game to have fun or go for the serious side with the online matches

Kokonoe: well that was to be expected, next question, which Blazblue character would you like to meet?

Mitsuru: I would honestly like to meet Jin Kisaragi, his fighting style is very similar to mine and I would like to use his Yukianesa sometime

Kokonoe: oh, that has a solution, let Jin Kisaragi pass to the program

Jin: what do you want now with me monstrous cat?

Kokonoe: you're here to meet Mitsuru

Mitsuru: So you are Jin Kisaragi, you are really interesting

Jin: I do not know you, but I did see your style of fighting in your game

Mitsuru: I see you know me well, what do you think about this, if you won in a fight, you lend me your sword

Jin: that will never happen!

Kokonoe: wait! they're not supposed to do this in the program

Mitsuru: en garde

Jin: Frozen arrow!

Kokonoe: they will destroy the whole place! Before this is a disaster, what is your favorite OST?

Mitsuru: weak executioner because it reminds me of Akihiko and me

Kokonoe: Thanks, now I say goodbye before it gets worse


	6. Chapter 8

Hello everyone I hope you are well, I am a chapter to add the third protagonist of the story, and who is it? I think I said it in the first chapter, I also want to say that there will be an Xblaze episode, that's right! there will be an Xblaze episode in the story after all they are also part of the Blazblue universe.

Chapter 8

Area 28 is a sewer network below Kagutsuchi located five areas below Lost Town. It is known that the Control Organization poured most of its waste into Area 28. Arakune spends most of his time around Area 28, when he does not look for beings to devour. It is the area with the highest concentration of magical elements, so Arakune decided to inhabit this location instead of the higher levels of Kagutsuchi. Several strange life forms inhabit this area, in fact, including several varieties of insects and gelatin-like creatures.

In the middle of that place is a young woman, blonde hair and green eyes, she was lamenting without anyone seeing her.

Makoto ... why did you have to die?"she still remembered it perfectly, after attending to the wounds of Jin Kisaragi, he told him about the current situation, was shocked to learn that some members of sector seven had died among them his dear friend Makoto.

Why did this tragedy have to happen?"Noel started to cry deeply, several tears fell down his eyes, it hurt him enough to have lost his most faithful friend.

I can not continue crying ... I have a mission to fulfill"Noel dries tears, had been sent to look for the criminal known as Ragna the bloodedge, apparently Jin Kisaragi was afraid that Tsubaki Yayoi will find him sooner and that's why I send his lieutenant to look for the criminal.

Ragna the bloodedge ... I feel like I already knew him but why? "Noel heard a noise very close to where he was, he got alert and took out his Bolverk pistols.

Who is it? "Noel looked around the place in search of the cause, suddenly a huge black mass appears before her.

Arakune appears in the form of a viscous collection of black sticky substance with crimson reflections. Among the chaotic mass is a white mask with a rough face carved by Arakune to help him communicate. Despite his madness and the futility of his purpose, Arakune never sees himself without the mask. In addition to the swarm of bees inside your body, it also houses a collection of bones that you can mold into feasible limbs like legs and arms to crawl.

What are you? "He stepped back a few steps as the phenomenon watched her.

Azure ... Azure? ... you are the Azure"Arakune attacked Noel with one of his bones, she quickly dodged the attack.

Why do you attack me? I have never seen you in my life"

You ... Azure ... I need you"Arakune took out a swarm of insects ready to attack Noel but she shot them all

You will need much more than that to make me a scratch, now answer my questions"

I am ... Arakune .. and .. I need you"

Stay back!" Noel shot seven times with his Bolverk but that does not affect Arakune, sending an insect to attack Noel from behind, the insect bit his leg and small threads of blood came out of his leg

The Azure ... is mine!"Arakune seized the opportunity and wrapped his body around Noel

It can not be! "Noel tries to escape but it was useless, Arakune after absorbing his prey begins to crush it and then loose it up, Arakune threw a laser beam that hits the chest of Noel causing it to bleed.

You are ... mine"Arakune approaches Noel, she could hardly be conscious due to her injuries

Here ends everything? ... I do not want to die"Noel began to see blur while Arakune approached him, before Arakune made any action, was hit by a huge sword causing it to crash on a wall, the last thing Noel saw was a red coat, then everything went dark for her

Uffff that was close!"the man in red coat is put in a defensive posture

The fake Azure ... I can feel .. the fake"

I think today is not a good day for you"

Azure .. I want the ... Azure!"

The appearance of this guy is insane! abnormal! Your intelligence is very low"

I ... I need it .."Arakune sent one of his insects but Ragna cut him with his sword

Do not be such a coward, my eye is red like the blood you are going to spill! against my power you can do little, Dead Spike!"Ragna invokes a beast that bit Arakune by sending him against the wall

This is not possible"

Do you want to fight? Have you thought about it? you will end up just as bad anyway"

The Azure ... has to be mine"

I have faced only a thousand things worse than you! I wasted talent, your character is meek, I will bring your destruction, to see if you survive when your heart is broken"Ragna approaches Arakune

Now ... you'll see my power!"Arakune took the moment to fire his laser beam at Ragna

We do not look so much like why I win and you do not! Carnage Scissors!"

Ahh..hhh..hhh"Arakune went flying by Ragna's attack

Now he dies! "Before Ragna killed Arakune his attack was blocked by a cane

I'm sorry but I can not allow you to do that"a woman with oriental features appeared in the place, is a tall, young and attractive Asian woman, with long black hair tied in a bun, pink eyes, pink lipstick and large breasts. On his hair is his panda, Lao Jiu.

She wears an elegant Chinese uniform, a red vest and a skirt dress that exposes her thighs. When he is in battle, he wears a slightly similar outfit: his hair is tied in a ponytail with Lao Jiu sitting on top with a yin-yang hair accessory at the end of the ponytail. She also wears an unbuttoned red vest that shows off her black bra and breasts with separate black sleeves, a long red skirt, black thong and red shoes that are in a Chinese style.

What are you doing! I have to kill him! "Ragna yells at the woman

I can not let that happen! "The woman is on guard, Arakune took the opportunity to escape the place.

That phenomenon escapes!"Ragna was resigned by the current situation, then realized that the blonde girl was in terrible condition so he runs to see his condition.

He still has breathing, that's good"Ragna confirmed that the girl was still alive but because of the severity of his injuries would die soon, Ragna felt that his face was familiar

This girl is known! I know her?"Ragna feels strange to see the girl's face, suddenly an image of three children appeared in her head and next to her was a nun with brown hair, she could not distinguish her face well.

What was that? I can not remember anything"Ragna touches his head confused, it's as if he already knew this person but could not remember where, something very strange was happening and Ragna had to discover why

Let me help you, my name is Litchi and I am a doctor"the woman quickly took out a first-aid kit to heal Noel's wound

Why are you doing this?"

It is my duty as a doctor to help others"Litchi gave him a smile and then continue working on stopping Noel's bleeding and bandaging his wounds, it did not take him long to do so.

How is it going?

It will be fine, I managed to stop the bleeding, now it depends on it whether it lives or not"

Please take care of her, I have to follow that monster"Ragna stands up and starts running after the trail of Arakune, the trail takes him up some stairs, when he goes up he finds himself in a different place

Now it was on the monorail, it is one of the seemingly several monorail systems that connects Kagutsuchi with other hierarchical cities, and is mainly used to transport goods.

Where did that monster go?"Ragna looked around the place looking for Arakune but could not find a trace of him, from one moment to another he realized that he was not alone in the place, several NOL soldiers appeared surrounding him. Ragna.

And now this happens to me! I seriously have to think about not getting into trouble, anyway it does not matter a little training!"Ragna smiled and started to fight against all the soldiers, one by one they were falling after the assault of the powerful sword of Ragna

Fight all at the same time, this is too easy!"Ragna continued her assault until the last soldier was defeated.

I expected more from you"Ragna let out a small sigh but became alert when he heard applause.

It's just what I expected of you"a man appeared, quite tall, with a broad chest, young. You wear a white shirt with long sleeves that opens just above your abdomen; two black belts are attached to the sleeves.

Kagura uses wrist bands that cover the palm of her hand up to the elbow, two metal fists sit on the bandages of her wrists. In the lower half of his shirt, two brown belts are formed, underneath this, hangs a large and loose brown belt, has a large golden buckle.

On his shirt, he wears a large black coat of the Control Organization that is separated into three individual cloves. The interior of the cape is a deep crimson red, while the exterior is decorated with a gold badge on the outer teeth; The layer is kept in Kagura's body through a light brown strap. Wear plain black pants and light brown shoes with metal toecaps.

Who are you?"Ragna asks the newcomer

Ragna the bloodedge you are under arrest!"

And who is going to prevent my freedom, you? "Ragna looked defiantly at Kagura

You are certainly the second most wanted man in the world, your reputation betrays you"Kagura looked confident

So I am the second most wanted man in the world? Who is the first? "Ragna asks with some curiosity to know who would be able to go against the Imperator's orders.

That does not matter now, what matters is that your days of freedom ends here"

You have not answered my question!"Ragna's curiosity to know who was the most wanted man in the world was getting bigger, it was not that he would care but if it caught his attention to know who was the Imperator's worst enemy

That's trivial, my duty as colonel of NOL is to follow the rules and you're on my list"

You're really not understanding, you're on my way so take off before I get mad"

I was hoping you would say that ... Hibiki!"Kagura ordered his subordinate to attack, he appeared from behind Ragna

But what?"Ragna did not have time to react and could not protect himself from the attack, Hibiki left him knocked out with a blow to the neck

Lord Kagura the fugitive is out of combat"Hibiki informs his superior

Good job Hibiki .. now you have to take him to a cell"Kagura put some restraint handcuffs on Ragna and then take him to the base of NOL

In the central core of the imperator, Izanami was watching all the groups move forward on their journey in search of their floating base, she carefully observed each group

Azrael failed, I think the understime"Izanami meditated on who would be the next enemy that he would send until a brilliant idea passed through his mind

If I send it to him, it will undoubtedly end, now what team should I face?"Izanami meditated a moment before reaching an answer

He will take care of the friends of the people that Terumi killed in the other world"She smiled when she saw on a screen what was left of the investogation group.

As for you, it would be better to send someone soon before you become a threat. "Izanami fixed his gaze where Sho was with Lambda crossing a bridge, no doubt Sho and Minazuki were the ones who had to worry the imperator the most since They symbolize a future threat to their plans

Meanwhile, near the second city to which the research group had arrived

Well, have we reached some plan before entering?"Yosuke asked

The best thing would be to avoid the city, we could attract attention just like we are dressed"naoto thought that was a good option

Friends come to see this"Yu that was separated from the group, called his friends to go see what he found

What happens senpai?"Yosuke said when he got to where Yu was

See this, it's a tunnel and it looks like it's going to the city"Yu examined the place carefully looking for some use

And if so, it means that we can cross without anyone seeing us"Naoto deduced that this was a good option to go unnoticed

Well now let's take this tunnel"Yu get in followed by his friends, the tunnel became a sewer that was below the city and this was illuminated by lights that were in the corners

Oh that horrible smells here"Yosuke put his nose up when he senses the unpleasant smell of the place

This site stinks, I just hope we leave soon from here"Naoto was also upset by the bad environment that they had gotten

Me too"

Wait a moment, stay where they are"and Yu warned his friends after perceiving a mysterious aura surrounding the place, a chill traveled down his back

What is senpai, what happens?"Yosuke asked his friend

This place hides something, be attentive because I think something is approaching"Yu was observing the whole place in search of the presence

Naoto careful!"Yu saw that a huge black mass came out of the shadows with a huge claw running swiftly towards Naoto, Yu shot to the ground with her avoiding the attack

But what the hell is that?"Yosuke saw how the black mass was beginning to take shape, it was an amorphous body with a mask on its head and also had huge claws

Is that a shadow?"Naoto stood up noticing that the creature was similar to the shadows of the world of television.

No, this thing is different"Yu look at the creature

What thing are you?"Yosuke stepped forward

BGM: The Red line II-Blazblue

I am Arakune ... sent from Izanami ... and his life will end here ... I am going to eat them! "A distorted voice spoke

It's like Mitsuru said, Izanami is sending enemies to face us"and he remembered the message that Mitsuru sent to all the groups saying that they ran into a man sent by Izanami

Do not worry senpai, we are with you"Yosuke took out his weapons and his friends did the same thing preparing for the tough fight that was approaching

Izanagi!

Jiraiya!

Sukuna-hikona!

Meanwhile in the central core of Izanami, Relius entered the main room dragging with him a mysterious man with feminine appearance

here I brought it as you ordered"Relius I throw the man to the feet of man I look at him with a funny smile

Imperator what do you want from me? I'm just a humble observer"the man asked

Amane, I'm planning something big and you will help me to get rid of some discomfort"Izanami answered

I see but, and if I refuse?"Amane look defiant

You have no option Amane, from now on you will be my ally whether you like it or not"Izanami I cast a spell to Amane making him his slave

What you say my imperator"Amane kneels before her like a faithful soldier

Now we have one more ally, well played Izanami"

So I like it, now I want you to go and get mad at someone"Izanami smiled, but what he did not realize is that there was an espionage device near her.

Kokonoe was spying on Izanami's plans very closely thanks to the technology of sector seven.

With that you plan Izanami, well I will not let your plan work"Kokonoe smiled, he would not let Izanami complete his plans

Back to the battle in the sewers, Arakune held the reins of the battle, easily had the research team on the ropes,

Only Yu was struggling because Arakune hurt Yosuke and Naoto with their huge claws

Hell if I do not do something that monster will kill us"Yu was calm, I needed to have a cold mind to beat this tough opponent

it's useless ... you'll die in my clutches ... and then I'll go for your friends"Arakune threatens his distorted voice

I will not let that happen, I will defend them with my life if necessary, izanagi!"Yu called his Persona and sent Arakune, with the help of Izanagi they managed to electrocute Arakune causing him great pain, Yu was not going to allow himself to lose more friends He had already suffered too much when Terumi brutally killed his friends, now he will do what is necessary to avenge their deaths

how dare you hurt me like that! ... you will pay it"Arakune was furious, now he will use all his power against Yu, from a single attack I go through Izanagi making him disappear causing a great pain in Yu

This ... can not be! "Yu was weak and could barely stand

Feel my power!"Arakune with one of his claws, the nail in the stomach of Yu making him bleed, Yu was on the floor with a hand where he recived the wound

it's ... very strong"Yu was struggling to stand up

You've lost!"Arakune threw her final attack on Yu, he closed his eyes waiting for the attack that never came, opening his eyes he saw with horror the scene that was before his eyes

Yosuke Naoto nooooo!"Yu screamed to see that his friends received the attack by leaving them on the verge of death

Senpai ... we trust you ... end this madness"Yosuke could barely speak for the exessive loss of blood

Yosuke has reason ... you can win"Naoto was in very bad shape and could barely talk

no ... why ... because this had to happen"and she felt a huge sadness, she had lost her friends, her uncle and her cousin, and now she was losing the last friends she had left

We ... and the rest of us will be ... supporting in the other world ... See ya senpai"said that, their bodies began to disappear sending their souls to the base of Izanami, Yu felt a great anger to see Arakune

What? ... They already died? ... How badly did I want to torture them to death? Arakune mocked causing Yu's anger to grow

You ... as you dare ... I'll make you pay for this! "And he got up ready to fight again, suddenly felt something shone in his pocket, to take out what was shining he realized that it was the letter that Igor had given him, he stopped being blank revealing what he really was, there was the alpha letter written in Greek, and in the background there was an intense white fire burning, Yu realized that it was time to use it

This is for you friends, evolution lightning!"Yu cry and an intense white fire consumed it

... this does not look well"Arakune go back to realize the enormous power that was perceived

The fire disappeared revealing a new warrior, Yu now wore the suit of Izanagi, his hair was black with the tips of the end of a white color,

his eyes shone now with an intense golden color, he slowly approached Arakune, Arakune backed away from fear until he came across a wall behind him, imploding him to continue retrosing

... well, let's see what you have"Arakune attacked yu with his claws but they were blocked by one hand of Yu, with a single blow he sent Arakune flying causing him to hit a wall

... not bad, let's see how you do it with more pressure!"Arakune I launch a rain of attacks, and Yu pulled out his huge sword and in a single movement destroyed all the claws of Arakune

What?, as it is possible that you have become so strong"Arakune was cornered, had no escape

You had to think about that before killing my friends, now you will know the death"Yu nailed his sword to the ground and from this came great rays that seriously hurt Arakune

...what does this mean? I can not lose to a loser like you-Arakune had no energy left, Yu slowly approached him and prepared his final attack

This is for my friends, CALL OF THE STORM!"and u concentrated all its power and released it in a powerful destructive wave towards Arakune, the beast felt a deep fear to see the powerful attack.

..aaaahhhhhhhhh!"Arakune shouted after being consumed by the attack, the explosion was so strong that destroyed the entire roof along with half the city leaving a huge black line and letting the sky see in the sewers

it's over I won"Yu was the same again, the power returned to the letter but it had consumed a lot of energy leaving Yu exhausted, but in return that healthy power the wounds that Arakune caused

It would be better if I ballade here before someone comes"Yu with what little energy they had left to start claiming the city

at the base of the imperator, Izanami was shocked with what she saw

What does this mean? How is that weak human being able to get so much power? "Now Izanami would have another enemy to worry about other than Minazuki, then he smiled when he realized that he had a backup.

But he did not get that far Amane would take care of him"Izanami smiling, no doubt Amane would do the job of killing Yu

N / A and so the chapter ends, I finally could add the flash evolution to the story, incredible truth?, But Sho's will be even better I assure you, in the next chapter I have a guest that will surprise you, who will be? in the next episode, by the way, I would like that in the cross tag battle put the opening of Persona 4 arena ultimax since it is my favorite, see you

Help me professor Kokonoe

Kokonoe: I'm tired of saying the same sh** in all the chapters, let the stupid guest pass by ... Sister Complex Kingpin of Steel! Yu narukami

Yu: What? Sister-complex Kingpin?

Kokonoe: ask your creators why that nickname, well let's do this quickly, what did you think of today's chapter?

Yu: Pretty sad why I have no friends left

Kokonoe: and?

Yu: but I was able to avenge their deaths with the help of the power of the bonds, with respect to the chapter I am very interested in knowing Ragna-san

Kokonoe: I think that's not going to be a good time

Yu: why do you say it?

Kokonoe: I'm sorry but I promised to keep the secret to Esper Add

Yu: I understand though I'm still the protagonist of my franchise anyway so I'll eventually have to meet Blazblue's protagonist

Kokonoe: Yes, but the first character that Ragna will know will be our anti-hero fool

Yu: wait a minute! Sho will meet Ragna first of all?

Kokonoe: hell, I did not say anything! anyway we already know that in Croos Tag Battle you will fight with Ragna

Yu: that's what he waited patiently

Kokonoe: very good Yu, that's all for today, here the program ends

Yu: no more questions?

Kokonoe: I'm sorry but I want to go to sleep, as I said before here the program ends


	7. Chapter 9

We arrived at chapter 9, not bad, I was watching the episodes of Cross tag Battle and I must say that it is not bad but it could be better, once I finish the story I will start with Cross tag Battle, now we have a very loved character by the public of Persona

Chapter 9

Yu had already managed to get to the outskirts of the city, he was exhausted and had to think what to do now, he was alone and the transmitter that Kokonoe had given him was broken when he faced Arakune

The best thing to do is to rest before continuing the trip"Yu approached a tree sitting on the

I am very exhausted, but with this power I will be able to be on par with Izanami, I could even win het"Yu smiled taking out his alpha card from his pocket

I hope that Sho will also discover how to activate his"Yu observed the letter with attention, it contained many mysteries, mysteries that would eventually reveal themselves

Whoever imagined that Igor had something so powerful saved"Yu knew that the opponents he was facing were powerful since they managed to kill the members of the Velvet Room with ease and that was alarming because Yu could barely maintain a fight with Margaret

You look tired? Do you want me to help you relax?"Yu was alarmed to hear a voice approaching, to look Yu noticed a man walking towards him with an umbrella hiding his face.

Damn!Why now?, I do not have so much fury to fight again"Yu thought in his critical situation, he was very tired from his battle and could not run on his own, he was trapped.

Why that face? It looks like you've seen a ghost"the man came closer every time

You came in a bad time friend, if it were better I would definitely give you a great fight"he had no escape.

it's a shame, I would have liked to see your skills, now die!"the man threw a drill that was as sharp as a blade towards Yu's" face.

Here everything ends, sorry Sho, in the end I can not help you"and I wait for the attack to finish it, but the drill was burned by an intense crimson fire, and right in front of it appeared a red silhouette that Yu could never forget.

Hey Yu, are you still getting into trouble ?, what would your uncle say if he saw you?"a red nude appeared and when he unveiled revealed the author of that voice.

Adachi is you!"Yu shocked to see that the one who had saved him was not more than the Tohru Adachi himself.

Hello Yu, long time of not seeing us, you keep sticking your ass in places like this? hehehehe"Adachi greeted him with a smile while addressing Yu.

How and when did you come to this world?"Yu was too surprised at that minute.

We'll talk about it later, now I have to deal with this guy"Adachi prepared to face Amane

So you got reinforcements? Well that will not make any difference, why after all this place will become their graves!"Amane mocked them

Just come for me and find out princess or are you afraid?"Adachi challenged Amane, without a doubt it was the sarcastic and egocentric Adachi of always.

You asked for it!"Amane prepared for the battle.

Stoppp!wait a minute!"a mysterious voice became precentered causing both to stop

Who is it?"Amane asked waiting for the person in charge of that voice, a hooded woman appeared from the bushes

Who are you?"Amane asked again

I can not say my name at the moment, now you two need me to come with me, neglect not to do anything to them"the woman spoke in a calm tone

And do you think I'll let them go like that? you are very wrong I will show you that it was a bad move"Amane returned to launch his attack using his powerful drill that could destroy everything at his disposal.

We'll have to postpone the fight for another day, now we're going"Adachi used his person to bring a red fog that made them disappear

Damn, do not think I'll leave this like that, I'll find them!"Amane turned around determined to look for them

Already inside the forest, Adachi followed the woman while helping Yu to walk

Who are you and what do you want from us?"Yu asked the woman

I'll explain them to you when we get to my hiding place but do not worry, I'm not your enemy"the woman continued walking.

By the way, Adachi, how do you get to this place?"And Yu still did not know how Adachi had come to this world.

You will see Yu, it happened so"Adachi told him what happened.

Flash Back

Adachi was in jail and I heard some guards talking

Did you see that tower that appeared out of nowhere?" One of the guards commented

Yes, it's huge but how could it appear out of nowhere? "Another guard commented, Adachi knew immediately that the tower they were talking about was that of Tartarus

The Tartarus Tower again? but how is it possible if it was destroyed?"Adachi remembered the past events when they faced Hi No-Kagutsushi, from nowhere a portal was left in his cell

What the hell?"Adachi was surprised to see the portal, this sucked him inside, Adachi opened his eyes was found in an unknown laboratory

Where the hell am I? "Adachi examined the place

You were brought to this place by me"Adachi, he heard a voice and when he turned around he saw a woman with the appearance of a cat

Who are you?"Adachi asked

I'm Kokonoe a scientist, I brought you to this world because I need your help"and so Kokonoe began to explain the situation

So you want me to go to the base of that certain Izanami, I do not know why I stuck my head in this stupid situation"

Yes but do not worry you will not go alone, soon I will bring other people from your world to help"Kokonoe I detail the plan

I see, well I must thank you because that world bored me too much, now as debt I will do what you ask, I always had to be in that damn cell, boredom killed me you know?"Adachi smiled and left for the base of Izanami

End flash back

I see so it was that"Yu said when he finished listening to the story, after walking they came to a church hidden by the vegetation and then they entered

Follow me, I'll show you where to put your friend"Adachi followed the woman to a room where I leave Yu resting, then the woman went to the kitchen, no doubt this situation was considerably unknown to Adachi and Yu, but Adachi Having spent so much time with the police learned to see through people, that woman did not seem to be dangerous.

Stay here, I'll go talk to that woman"Yu nodded and Adachi went to the dining room where the woman was.

Take a seat please, now I'll explain everything"the woman took off the hood revealing a long brown hair, tied her hair in a ponytail, took two cups of tea to the table offering one to Adachi.

Thanks"Adachi I accept the cup and I started to drink

Well to start my name is Celica and I am ally of the miss Kokonoe"Celica presented

You know that woman cat? that explains why you did not attack us"Adachi seemed to understand the situation.

If in fact she is my niece"Celica she took a sip of her tea.

That you're that woman's aunt, but they do not look alike and they even look the same age"Adachi was impressed by the revelation.

What happens is that I was murdered a long time ago but it was she who revived me"Celica returned to drink her tea.

So you came back from death eh?, but it seems that time did not take you away from the beauty"Adachi admired the beauty of Celica causing it to blush, Adachi knew very well how to earn the trust of the people.

In ... serious what ... do you think?"Celica could barely speak to the man who had in front, she had not so much experience being courted by men because his sister was always popular with the boys.

Please, you are older than me and you have a pretty face, you can tell that age does not affect you"Adachi continued to praise her, as a detective, he knew very well how to talk to people.

Thanks ... Adachi"Celica smiled at him with a red face like a tomato.

Changing the subject how is it that Kokonoe has parts of a cat? Is it a deformed mutant or something?"Adachi changed the subject feeling curious about the Kokonoe species.

Well you'll see"Celica began to tell her that her mother was Konoe human and her father Jubei was a cat, that revelation impacted Adachi.

What? a cat and a woman having a daughter? that disgusted and believed that teddie was weird, this is insane!"Adachi imagined the twisted story that Celica told her, just imagining it made her want to vomit.

Yes why? In your world there are no people with animal traits?"Celica asked curious.

Of course not, if it were to happen, no doubt people would look disgusted and open many problems"Adachi reason that theory.

And so they continued talking about their worlds, the conversation flowed quietly for both.

I see, so you were a nun and you took care of three brothers, right?"Adachi listened to the story of Celica

Yes, we were happily the four living together until a certain day"Celica stopped remembering that fateful day

Yuki Terumi, the murderer of my sister, came for us"Celica remembered every detail

Wait, did you say Yuki Terumi?"Adachi remembered that name from Kokonoe.

Yes why? do you know?"Celica seemed surprised.

Kokonoe told me about him, was part of the 6 great heroes who defeated the black beast long ago and for what it is, currently lost an arm and is recovering in the castle of Izanami"Adachi ended his story leaving Celica bewildered.

What? Was someone able to hurt that demon?"Celica could not believe what he was hearing, Terumi was one of the most powerful beings in the world, but someone had been able to give him such humiliation.

if it also surprised me and think that when he was that guy's enemy he could kill me like that? "Adachi remembered the time he faced Minazuki but in that battle Minazuki was only playing with him.

Do you know the guy who beat Terumi?".

Yes and let me tell you that he is now on our side and like us he goes to the ship of Izanami"Adachi he knew that sooner or later he would see Minazuki again, but this time working together for a common good.

Then with his help and that of Ragna we can defeat Izanami"Celica he felt happy because if those two worked together, there was a chance to win.

Ragna? A and I remember, is the young man you had under your care"Adachi remembered that Ragna along with his brothers were cared by Celica for quite some time, Kokonoe found a way to return the memories of Celica and since then, Celica tries to find to Ragna.

Ragna has matured a lot since I met him"Celica remembered the moments he lived with Ragna, Saya and Jin, those were times I could never forget.

Hey Adachi let's see how this yu and maybe you see ..."Celica could not finish his sentence as Adachi covered his mouth with his right hand.

Ssshhhh silence, I think someone is approaching"Adachi and Celica began to listen to footsteps from outside.

It's he!"Adachi let Celica go and went outside where Amane was waiting for him

At last I found you"Amane smiled

Your new little princess?, how stubborn are you?"

Adachi are you sure you can fight?"Celica asked

Of course, you go in and make sure you take care of Yu, I will not be slow to put this fool in his place".

Okay be careful"Adachi smiled and Celica entered the church to protect Yu.

Why choose reality when you can have a world created by yourself? That is clearly the choice, you know ... that is, come on, we all prefer life easier. Hehehehe ..."

Speaking will not save you from my"

You see, the whole reality of it is once you're bored and arguing. And nobody really wants to live in such a world. Just because they believe they have to accept it, they choose to take risks and negotiate. There is only one thing that will distinguish you and leave you have success in life: it is the magic ticket they call 'talent'. And if you do not have it, then it leaves you rotting in despair. Finish the game. So, would not we be better off without this reality shit?"

You're ready for your inevitable defeat"Amane threatening

BGM: a fool or clown? -Adachi theme

The ladies first"Adachi mocked and so the fight started, Amane launched attacks from a distance.

Magatsu Izanagi!"Adachi called his Persona and he burned all the tapes that Amane threw him

Oh, interesting spirit that you have but you have the guts to come face to face with me? Or are you afraid?"Amane provoked Adachi

Huh?you asked for sweetness, I do not need my persona to give you a lesson"Adachi made his Persona disappear and ran straight to where Amane was. They started with a series of blows, Adachi had experience in close combat due to his training when he was preparing to be a detective, but Amane did not stay behind. Repeated Adachi's blows but in a moment under guard.

Bad move little princess"Adachi hit Amane in the face, knocking him down in the act.

Is that all?"Adachi looked at him, Amane took the blood from his mouth and smiled.

What's so funny? "Adachi resented that attitude toward

Why do you think I asked you to fight hand-to-hand? "Amane's smile grew larger.

What do you want to get to?"Adachi did not understand what amane was referring

Did not you ask where I left my umbrella? "Adachi realized that Amane's umbrella was floating above his head.

Now recive my technique"Amane made the umbrella catch

What the hell is this?"Adachi tried to fight to get out but it was useless. Celica left the church to see what had happened, but when she left she saw Adachi fall into the trap of Amane(no pun).

What do you do to Adachi?"Celica asked

This!"then Amane made the umbrella to separate from Adachi, but it was different, his stature had diminished, now he was a child, that was a technique that only Amane could do and it was his best strategy in combat when his enemy surpassed him. some way.

I finally came out, a moment, because my voice sounds softer"Adachi looked and noticed that it was not the same, now became what he hates most in the world, a brat, this situation was really irritated Adachi.

Surprised truth, my technique makes my opponent change to the stage of a kid"Amane smiles to realize that he had victory in the hands.

Tch what will I do? Hey? Celica why are you looking at me like that?"Adachi noticed that Celica was looking at him with a look full of tenderness, she quickly went to him and hugged him tightly.

... Celica?"

Celica..I can not breathe"Adachi tried to take care of Celica's grip but it was useless.

Kyaaaaaaa, how cute you look Adachi"Celica had a weakness for infants.

If you're gonna call yourself an intellectual, you'll have to surprise me more. With a face like this, all you're doing is boring me"

Hahahaha you are not so rude now true"Amane mocked, Adachi separated from Celica and looked at Amane with a sinister smile.

Really? So what's behind you? "Immediately Amane turned around and saw Magatsu Izanagi behind him.

But what?"Amane was so surprised that he could not prevent him from destroying his umbrella using his sword and with that the effect of dissolving made Adachi return to his adult form.

Huhhhh? Were not you supposed to be able to do everything on your own? Recover. You do not have time to sleep, right? What do you say Amane? Why do not you talk, what did the cat eat your tongue?"Adachi slowly approached his victim.

Damn ... how can you be so smart"Amane backed up, Adachi had managed to intimidate.

You try to look strong, but you only manage to get closer to your defeat, goodbye"Adachi made Magatsu Izanagi send him to the red world of television.

Mangle them!MAGATSU IZANAGI!"and with that, his Persona buried his sword in the back of Amane causing a huge mortal wound and hit the opponent in the face with the hilt, breaking the entire skull. Then it turns again and attacks the enemy, tearing its ribs and further damaging Amane's skull.

... I lost ..."Amane was in his last moments of life

It's easy to understand ... assuming you're not an idiot. Because you dared to get involved with the great Tohru Adachi, remember that loser! "Adachi mocked him, the body of Amane began to disappear

You're the best opponent I've had, it's a pity you're the last one"and with that Amane's body disappeared along with his soul.

That's it, huh? Only when he was having fun! Well, he managed to kill time. Maybe I'll hang out with you again, finally I finish"Adachi lay on the floor exhausted.

You were great Adachi"Celica approached him.

Yes, but please next time you are struggling not to suffocate me with your hugs you want"Adachi still hurt your body by the embrace of Celica

I ... I'm sorry ... it was not my intention"Celica blushed when I remembered that situation

That was a little fun! Although I was worried that you could step on my feet, well now let's see Yu"both went back to the church

And the next day the three of them were outside.

Ready to continue the trip Yu?"Celica was animated

Sure that if Celica"Yu had already recovered his energies and was ready for action

Well now let's go"Adachi was the first to leave and the other two followed him and with another victory, the groups approach each time more to the ship of Izanami

She thought that seeing him die at the hands of some enemy could be pleasant, then he thought it would be even better to end Izanami and then kill him with his own hands just as he had planned from the beginning, it was then that he noticed him vulnerable and followed him ... He watched him day and night ... following in his footsteps.

Damn you Minazuki!"Kokonoe had been very affected by the last conversation he had with Minazuki, in the end he was right, his plan was wrong, he had lost contact with the group Kirijo and now he had no knowledge of what happened to Yu and his friends, probably Adachi could get there in time and save them, but if it was not like that then Minazuki was right after all.

Why can not I forget that fool? "During her stealthy pursuit, the half-cat girl had been closer to him than ever before ... she had been able to visualize perfectly all of them, and each of her features, her gestures. He had been able to understand the reason for his way of being ... to see every detail of his cold heart ... it was then that; without planning it, he became obsessed with.

Minazuki ..." she said in an almost inaudible voice, he could not help but focus again on the camera that he gave to Lambda so that he could see everything they did

Kokonoe turned around, and from the distance he could see the graphs that were represented in those papers. ... lzanami had been doing his thing lately, with all those stupid people supporting his projects; however, Kokonoe had something more important in mind than Izanami ... Avoiding that beast, demon, or whatever, would not be easy ...

Izanami you won't win! "The night was in all its splendor, and his work, was hard and exhausting ... but after all, he had no other ideal in life but to avenge the death of his comrades who died because of Terumi, having nothing to do, decided to have a small talk with Minazuki using the communicators.

Minazuki can you hear? "The girl spoke loudly, however, the aforementioned did not seem surprised ... in fact, she had not even looked away from the fire she made, he was lying on the floor of a small hill, he was doing guard while Lambda was sleeping.

I am talking to you!"The scientist said again, indignant to see that the young man did not pay her any attention.

Are you calling again to kill me from boredom Kokonoe?"Minazuki questioned seriously and still with his eyes lost in the fire, this was not the first time the girl threatened him with death or something like that.

You should look for another method ... you start to bore me"This time, Minazuki looked up at the communicator ... that cold look that ironically melted the scientist

Listen to me very well Minazuki ... I came to make peace with you but I'm not going to allow you to talk like that, you're a half ass!"she was slapping his desk hard, so the boy prostrated his gaze on her ... threatening.

I am not interested in making any kind of deal with you, I will not help you, or sector seven, much less your interests, I told you before I do what I want!"The boy answered assuming what could be the reason for his "peace".

I'm not talking about me ... I'm talking about Izanamil!" Kokonoe screamed, tired of the young man not letting her give her "speech".

... What do you mean by that?"He questioned with some astonishment, even, he left aside everything he did at that moment.

It does not matter. The only thing I'll tell you is that I've promised myself not to kill you with my own hands ... so I will not let that beast do it Minazuki"Lied the girl, excusing her help with him. Minazuki simply gave her a half mocking smile ... That woman was so stubborn! But somehow ... it was something that caught his attention.

So that's what you want in return? Then I think you still have a lot more people to annihilate to be the only one who wants to cut my throat, if not, someone else could win you. You know?"The boy scoffed.

Do you think I'm not aware of the many people who think the same way about me? You are one of the most wanted men!"

Stop wasting my time, I told you that Izanami is not my problem, it never was and never will be"Once again, the redhead turned his gaze to the fire

We both know that you can die ... no matter how much power you have, for many people that you have at your disposal and not for many demons that you have inside you. That thing is legendary!

If I tell you that if you stop bothering me ... at least for now?"

Yes ... just for now, since you know my goal"

Well ... then you will stop being a pain in the ass? but what am I saying? That's impossible, I should have told Terumi to kill you so I would be spared this stupid situation"

ENOUGH!"Kokonoe screamed with courage and tired of his attitude

Instead of blaming anyone who gets in your way you should give thanks to those who help you ... You're an idiot! An idiot who does not value the good things he has in life, how people do! Do you have any idea what your few friends have had to go through to help you? Do you have any idea what I did and I left to help you?"

And do you have any idea what I have had to live?"He screamed in the same way while staring at her, what the fuck was wrong with that girl? No one had ever dared to talk like that to Minazuki! At least no woman.

Maybe I do not know what it feels like to carry a demon inside me but if I know what it is to lose a mother"

Do not expect me to feel empathy for you, I do not know the concept of "mother", the only family I have in this world is Sho! and I will not allow him to be affected by your wishes, I promised to protect him from all danger, he has already suffered too much because of scientists like you!"

I knew it, You do not know me ... How would you feel? "Kokonoe commented in a sad voice

I know you more than you think ... still I do not have to feel it"Minazuki said angrily when he let out the fury of his eyes which were red at that moment

.. It's amazing to see all the ways you can pierce my heart ... a clean shot of words that ... hurt"the scientist seemed quite disappointed, after all she was shown some feelings and that was not normal in her, only Minazuki could take his sentimental side

Stop playing with me!you're not my girlfriend Kokonoe!"

You always believe that nobody speaks to you with the truth. I've been watching for days ... but ... I researched so much about you, I looked at every gesture on your face and in your soul ... I'm not looking for you to die, I'm not looking for revenge ... on the contrary, I just want you to come out alive from this. I promise that later I will get away and you will not know more about me ... so you know, that I am telling you the truth"The girl was sincere this time reassuring her thoughts and her impulses.

You are very tired, I can notice that you have not slept well in days because of the dark circles in your eyes, it would be better if you went to sleep at once"

Neither you nor anyone gives me orders Minazuki ... nor for much empathy that I feel for you"The girl confronted him.

You are very stubborn!"He told him seriously.

And you do not?"He turned to see with his sweet honey eyes, those eyes which Minazuki felt the need to observe more closely, so he shortened the distance between the two, giving space to a series of feelings that had no idea that they could even exist in it. How did I tell it? I should not and could not!.

N-no ... we would make a good pair"Minazuki cut off his "illusions" for peace, he did not want to bond with someone other than Sho

That you do not know, Anyway ... I already said what I had to say, I will comply with the deal, I will help you with Izanami and I will disappear from your life forever"

There was no deal, I never said I would fight with her"

I do not care ... I just want you to believe me"

Are not you going to ask me?"

What thing?" Questioned the girl without understanding what the hell she was talking about. Was she trying to ask me something like, how do you want to be my boyfriend, and then reject her? What the fuck was wrong with him? It was one thing for him to estimate it and another thing that would let him play with her.

How and what do I know about you?"

Oh that ... no"Kokonoe said without more.

Why not?

W..well ... I do not know

Do you think I did not know you were following me?"The boy questioned with that seriousness that characterized him.

And what that ...?"she tried to ask but was interrupted.

You were not the only one who did research"Minazuki dared to say ... What else? I would tell him! Even without knowing with certainty about her feelings ... I was about to sleep because of the fatigue I felt. I was sure of that!.

What are you talking about?

I felt that someone was constantly following me and it turned out to be you. I waited for an attack of yours, ready to see me dead but ... you dilated a lot in attacking so I investigated everything about you. Like you, I had you in my sights all this time".

That Lambda talked too much!"Kokonoe clenched his fists

I identified with you about the great love that you have for this world and everything you have done so far for him ... N-no, you were not the only one who felt something like this"Minazuki ignored this time with his eyes lost in nothingness! I could not look her in the eye! Nor was he sure. What he was sure of, was that now he hated himself for "opening" his heart in that way ... the girl was not only beautiful, but she seemed to be the only one who understood a little what she lived with her childhood and seemed have a hard heart and at the same time noble.

But can I help?

I think we already verified how effective your "helps" can be"The redhead said referring to what had happened in the Tartarus tower

I think I understand why your comment that we would not do well"The scientist was beginning to resign, however, Minazuki gave her a half smile ... her comment had seemed adorable, and for that reason ... she now believed exactly the opposite about said comment, but for nothing in the world I would tell the scientist

Now what will you do?"Asked the scientist while trying not to let her heart go out after seeing such a look would be on the part of the redhead

... I do not know, but I will not help you"Minazuki said with his head down and frowning, the boy said quickly as he turned to look seriously.

As if I did not know ... Do you have to be so selfish?"Kokonoe spoke not very happy. After that comment, I do not hesitate to get up and start walking towards the door ... I hated it! I hated it for having fallen in love in such a stupid way! I could not even answer him ... having him so close he petrified her and took away all his good insults from his head.

Where are you going?

Far from you!"without looking at him. He did not know very well why;

We are not finished yet!

Did you forget to say something?"Kokonoe asked in a rude way at the same time he turned to see the screen once again ... but with this he only managed to make Minazuki exalt.

Do not yell at me!"The redhead said with anger

And you do not tell me what to do! I scream at you as many times as I want! Or what? Are you going to hit me? I already told you that although ... you can not manipulate me"She interrupted herself not to repeat what he had said.

... I would not hurt you ... not very painful"The redhead was honestly serious.

That is because unfortunately we have never had to fight in a round; if not, I'm sure you would ... after all you're selfish, and you do not care about anything that has nothing to do with you or with Sho!"she defended himself. I was sure that if I had something with Minazuki; which was impossible, they would pass it as dogs and cats. Even so, I could not help it ... The damn loved it and would accept to be with him even if they lived between fight and fight!

Listen, I'm sorry I made a mess of your life, besides ... maybe it had to be like that ..."Likewise, Minazuki was lowering her voice; Ashamed of having insinuated to the girl that they had met for a "special" reason.

What? Do you think ... that you and I ..."the scientist stuttered for the first time in her life, lost in the blood-colored eyes of Minazuki

Wait ... I said maybe I'd think about helping you"The boy was not exactly good and sensitive in that kind of thing. Yes! It was true that if he did not do something the world would come to an end, but telling him, insinuating or showing him was not entirely in his plans; more than anything for two simple reasons ...

He had no idea what it was like to have a friend and two; If the "world" found out, everyone would go for it. I did not know if one day there might be an opportunity to meet that "happy" lifestyle in which everything seems to be rosy ... but she seemed to feel something strange for him ... What the fuck are you doing in that situation? Was it chance? Destiny? Or what the fuck?

Be direct and tell me the truth ... What will happen then? You confuse me with your bipolarities"Kokonoe began to say in a certain sad tone. It had only been a few hours and Minazuki had just spent it giving him wings to cut them off instantly

I have no idea ... understand that this situation is not so simple for me. It is not easy to believe everything you tell me after so much hatred that you kept me; You could be setting a trap for me and I already showed you my vulnerability"

… I'm not lying to you. I think it's more likely that you're the cheat"

And why would he do it? I have nothing against you ... I have never hated you; there would be no reason for my part"

And? I asked for a clear answer! What does all this mean?"Kokonoe began to get impatient ... since it only seemed as if both of them played. Minazuki thought for a moment ... the ideas crossed him and as much as he wanted to find an answer to the girl's question; he could not, it was his security against his feelings

I knew it! "The fact that the redhead was not saying anything and that he was just stupid looking at her; she turned around ready to leave, once again ... she turned off the communication and went to her room slamming the door, the fatigue was affecting her too much to continue working

He's a idiot!

A / N hi everyone, what did you think of the episode Adachi? I hope you would like it as much as I did, ad, in the next chapter we will have the battle of the century why there will be a meeting between protagonist. and believe me when I say that there will be "everything" in this story, it could even be called "Sho's bizarre adventures"


	8. Chapter 10

To be honest, the characters I hated most about Blazblue are Tsubaki / Izayoi, Luna and Rachel, they're fucking annoying, well today we'll change the central fiction story a bit but it will only be a little, nothing that will affect the story, just a little "discipline "for Luna heheheh

Chapter 10

In the midst of his confinement, Ragna the bloodedge was the victim of a terrible nightmare, old ghosts of his past came to life, painful memories returned to his mind of that fateful day where he lost everything

Well I picked up the water, it's time to go back with my brothers and the nun!"A child Ragna walk with buckets full of water in each hand, lived in a small church with his brothers and a nun took care of them

I hope this list the food, I'm starving! I just hope that Saya does not cook, her food is disgusting heheh"the little Ragna sighed at the thought of his sister's food, when he was about to arrive at the church he saw something horrendous, there was smoke coming from there

Saya! Jin! "Without thinking twice the little Ragna began to run as fast as possible, he was afraid of losing his family, panic seized him when he arrived at the place

Where are you all!" The little cry in search of some sign of life, seeing the inside of the church saw something awful

No ... it can be"Ragna was shocked to see the lifeless body of his caretaker, it was full of blood and apparently a piece of wood crushed his body which is lifeless

Saya! Jin where are you?"Ragna shouted as loud as she could, from the fire appeared a silhouette

Saya you're fine"Ragna was relieved to see his sister but suddenly another silhouette appeared, this one was bigger, it was a man with green hair and pointy

Hello little Ragna! It's a nice day to pay you a visit, do not you think?"the man started to laugh in a macabre way

Who are you?

Anyway you will die! My name is Yuki Terumi"the man appears before Ragna

Bastard! What do you want from us?

US? You misunderstand me, I just came for her"Terumi touches Saya's shoulder

You'll have to go through my corpse if you want it!"Ragna threatens Terumi, another silhouette appeared from the fire

Jin! Good thing you're fine, now help me with this bastard"Ragna smiled when he realized that his other brother was still alive, he approached him but suddenly felt a sharp pain in his arm, his brother had cut his arm with a sword, fear seized Ragna

Jin ... why? "Ragna could barely speak because of the excessive loss of blood

Jajajajajajajaja ! It's not hilarious!your own brother betrays you!"Terumi started to laugh mercilessly

No ... why did this have to happen?

This my dear Ragna is just the beginning"Terumi took out a knife and pointed it at Saya's neck

No ... please do not do it ... to stop this!"Ragna started crying

Very late"Terumi sliced Saya's neck, everything turned red for Ragna, the nightmare had made the black beast woke up

Sayaaaa!"Ragna woke up from his dream, a dark aura consumed him, his eyes turned red, a huge explosion was felt in the prison of NOL destroying everything in its path leaving the place in ruins

What's going on?"Kagura hastened to the cell of Ragna the bloodedge but upon arrival saw him standing on top of the rubble

Grwaaaaa!"Ragna's roar is heard all over the place, now it was the black beast that had the control of his body

That's the ... Black Beast?"Kagura watched in amazement the power of the legendary beast

Grwaaaaa!"Ragna took a huge jump and began to escape from the place

This is bad ... this escaping"Kagura hastened to activate the escape alarm, but it was too late since Ragna had escaped at an incredible speed, in the light of the moon, Izanami saw Ragna escape

Everything is perfect ... my plan is almost ready, now I will fill your head with memories, false memories so that you are my puppet"Izanami smiled and then returned to Central core

Meanwhile in a forest near the village, there were Sho and Lambda walked

...papa tutu tutu tu wawa~~

You want to stop singing that shit! You've been singing the same song for two hours!

... it's addictive ... It's okay ..

Thank you!"Sho sighed in relief, that song was driving him crazy

...papa tutu tutu tu wawa~~

Why do you punish me like that? "The thought of banging his head against a tree was tempting, Sho no longer wanted to continue arguing with her, but on Lambda's side, he began to weigh in his life

I'm not even a real person, why would people care about me? Yes ... I'm just ..."Lambda has always gone unnoticed by others. She did not mind that, in fact, she liked him for the peace of mind he gave her. Until by accident she met that boy with red hair like blood and blue eyes, or were they red? That same one who had recognized her presence every time he greeted her when he saw her with that smile that characterized him so much.

..he is ... different"She was a renewed canvas. He took her under his protection, fed her colors until he felt he could fly, she had been so different back then. When things started to change, she felt that he absorbed her colors, her palette vanished with each rise of the sun, until it was the sun that left her with nothing at all.

... He has everything that snow does not have ... Life"She did not particularly like snow then. It was cold and sometimes bitter against her skin. The whiteness was so boring, and even if each flake was different, something so simple did not make sense. She could see him as beautiful from a distance, but the closer he got, the colder he felt. And really, it was only used to make other things look more colorful.

So Adachi came back eh? Every time you get more crazy to this place"Sho received the message that Yu was currently traveling with Adachi and Celica, apparently Yosuke and Naoto had died.

... Hey Sho who is that Adachi?"Lambda was somewhat curious to know who is

He is only a pervert with a huge ego"Sho despite having a neutral relationship with Adachi, he saw him as a pervert but now that they were fighting for a better cause, he could tolerate it a bit

... look Sho, a town, I think I'll buy something to cook for you"Lambda was moved by the idea, certainly she was the cook and since she did not need to eat, she cooked Sho, she went ahead leaving Sho alone

What are you going to do with her?"Sho rubbed his forehead

I think that of the two of you, you are the adult"Minazuki manifested in the head of Sho

Good someone has to do it"Sho replied his faithful friend

First the toaster, then Lambda, Bullet and Makoto, if you attract the women"Minazuki wanted to brighten up the atmosphere causing sho to get nervous

Shut up Minazuki! social skills are not my thing"Sho was already calmer

Easy Sho just joking, you understand?, a joke for Sho"Minazuki was trying to sound funny.

Minazuki better let me be the comedian, your best still with your attitude of emo"Sho kept walking, Lambda was about to reach the town when he saw a mysterious red coat and white hair

...thats weird? looks like Rag ... na? Could he be the one? "Lambda approached the man and saw that it was indeed Ragna

..Rag..na wake up"Lambda shook him to wake up, he slowly opened his eyes

Lamb ... da, LAMBDA!"Ragna suddenly got up when he saw Lambda

... hello Ragna ... how long without seeing us"Lambda I greet him with a smile

Lambda thought you were gone? "The last thing he knew about her was that he had disappeared in a fight against Relius clover.

.. many things happened, I'll tell you everything"and so Lambda told his story of how he had arrived in inaba, his story with Sho and the research group, and the unfortunate incident in the tower of tartarus

I see, with that was what happened"Ragna process history

Yes ... and that is why we have to stop Izanami"Lambda I affirm its objective

You're right, by the way, Lambda? I see that your attitude changed"Ragna noticed that Lambda spoke with more emotion than before

... yes ... they are effects that caused me to go to that world"

I'm happy for you, I like you better than before. "Ragna started to laugh and an artificial blush appeared on Lambda's cheeks.

There you are these elusive at the end I find you"Sho had arrived and approached them

I'm sorry ... Sho was not my intention"Lambda apologized

Anyway, by the way who is this subject?"Sho wondering when seeing Ragna

He is Ragna ... he is famous since he is perceived by going against the nol-Lambda I present Ragna, Ragna got up and went to Sho

So you're Sho Minazuki right?"Ragna felt her blood boiling with emotion

Yes why? Do you know me?"Sho saw that the man was interested in him, Minazuki manifested in his head

I heard you defeated Terumi, right?

Hey Sho?, I feel something strange in this guy"Minazuki was alert

Yes, I think so, it would be better to answer him to know more about him"

Well that's a long story, I'll tell you everything"Sho told all the details to Ragna

I see, with that it was your other me who did that to Terumi"Ragna I meditate a second before putting his plans in motion or rather Izanami's plan

Call it!, I want to see how strong it is"Ragna wanted a fight against Minazuki

I'm sorry but I'm not interested in fighting now, maybe next time we could have a match, right dude?"Sho tries to be kind to him to lower the tension of the environment and maybe make friends with Ragna

Are you afraid? With that attitude you can never beat Izanami"Ragna crossed his arms, his plan was to provoke Sho, I wanted to confirm how strong is

Fear of you, ahahaha if clear"Sho was not taking the matter seriously

Do you know that, I think you are afraid to fight, or do you need your friend to fight your battles for you? pathetic"Ragna carried out his plan of provocation

Hey Ragna what the hell are you doing?what did you say stupid moronic idiot? I do not need Minazuki to defend me, I can fight for myself"Sho was losing patience

... please, both of you ... this is not the time to fight. "Lambda interposed between the two

Do not interfere Lambda, this is between him and me"Sho took a step forward ready to start

Tell me Lambda when Sho faced Terumi, could he win? "Ragna came up with another idea to provoke him.

The truth is that if it were not for Minazuki ... I do not know what happened that day"Lambda said what she believed

Lamb..da"Sho looked at her stunned, those words were stuck like needles

You see it until Lambda thinks you're weak"

Sho, I did not mean that ... you are strong and I know it"Lambda wanted to remedy the situation

Please Lambda just look at him, he's so weak he could not save Makoto and Bullet"Ragna had crossed the line

Sho just tell me and I'll put this fool in his place! "Minazuki blasts his blood for wanting to fight

No, this asshole is mine"Sho did not want Minazuki to interfere

You asked for it, I'll fight with you"Sho was ready for battle

Come on perv! well follow me"Ragna led him to a wide meadow where they could fight

Sho please do not do this ... Ragna is very strong"Lambda wanted to stop this madness

Forgive me Lambda but this is personal"

if you're done talking, let's eat. "Ragna drew her sword and ran toward Sho who had already drawn her swords.

BGM: Black onslaught-Blazblue

And so the battle began with both clashing their swords, Ragna was very agile dodging the attacks of Sho

What happens, is that all? "Ragna scoffed when she saw that she was leading

Moon Smasher!"Sho jump and in the air released an attack with his sword in the direction of Ragna, he could dodge the speedy attack of Sho, but the strength of Sho was so great that he managed to make a mini crater on the ground

Man, your weapon is dull. Do you fight people with sworddom or boredom?

You have a lot to learn from a man like me, stop crying you little punk! I did with you now"Ragna attacked him with his huge sword

A "real man," eh? Sounds like you're ready to die for real, man! I'm not joking!

I will show you the power of my azure, restriction 666 Blazblue activated! "From the Ragna sword came a red and black fire that attacked Sho, barely able to dodge it

You goddamn son of a...i'll destroy you!I have to be careful, this guy goes in"Sho breathed before continuing

Now you will know why they call me the grim reaper!"Ragna smiled and changed the modality of his sword turning into a scythe, continuously attacking Sho, in a moment of the battle, Sho was cornered

Damn it! damn it!"Sho had to think fast about something to escape

It's useless, it catches you, Dead spike!"Ragna summoned two beasts that came out of his sword and bit Sho's legs causing them to bleed and get trapped

It's your end! Blood Scythe!"Ragna attacked him with his scythe causing a huge cut on Sho's right shoulder

Bullshit!"Sho was against the ropes, the huge wound hurt too much

If you're not going to call your friend then Death!"Ragna prepared for the final blow, sent him with his Scythe but before she managed to connect, a stranger was blocking the attack with a similar to yours

Now Tsukiyomi!"Tsukiyomi kicked Ragna in the stomach sending him flying a few meters, then released Sho from Ragna's beasts

What the hell is that?"Ragna had never seen a being like that

Well, Ragna, I'll make you pay for all the pain you've made me feel so, it's show time!"Sho ran towards him attacking him quickly.

In which moment it was made so fast, it should be finished by the wounds it causes"Ragna could hardly keep up.

As long as he has a strong spirit never lose!"Sho of a quick movement with his swords made two cuts on both shoulders of Ragna, the blood covered the swords of Sho, and Ragna backed away from the pain.

Shit!you little... do not stay like this! "Ragna hit the floor with her scythe invoking several stakes of black fire that attacked Sho, an achievement wound his arm leaving a trickle of blood running, Sho shortly after I finished all.

Let's see how you respond to this!"Ragna made the whole field turn into a red and black hell, launched several energy attacks on Sho, despite his wounds, Sho dodged them, but from the ground, a sharp red blade came out that went through Sho's right leg taking him by surprise.

Damn you!"Sho fell to the floor by the wound

Now he receives the power of my sword, Black Onslaught!"Ragna concentrated all her energy on her sword, then released her in a colossal attack that sent Sho flying.

Ggaaahhhh!"Sho landed on the floor, his black jacket had been disintegrated as a result of the attack, a pool of blood was present in the

... Ragna stop please ... I do not want you to hurt him"Lambda wanted to convince Ragna that this was

Heheh ... grwaaaaaa!"Ragna's eyes changed to a red and black color, the black beast had taken control of it as planned by Izanami, rammed Lambda with his huge black hand leaving her unconscious

Everything goes just as I planned it"a hologram of Izanami appeared in the place reveling to see the state of Sho

Sho ... are you going to let that guy beat you like that? "Minazuki was present in Sho's mind.

Minazuki is very strong ... he's right, I'm very weak, without you for sure I'd be dead"Sho realized that it was useless to follow

Are you going to give up? What's wrong with you? You're not like that! "Minazuki was furious when he saw his best friend in that state.

It's over ... I lost ..."Sho slowly closed my eyes

Are you going to leave this like this? Are you going to give up after all the tests we overcome together? You're going to leave an idiot possessed by a damn beast to win you? You're pathetic!

You're right, it would be an insult to let me lose, I want to ... fight"Sho little by little he stood up

That's how we talk, now let's show that asshole our fury!"and with that Minazuki disappeared

You're a persistent little piece of shit, now that I have a body to fight no one can stop me hahahaha"Ragna or rather the beast began to laugh

it is called will, is what gives me the desire to win and apparently you lack, you need to learn a lesson that hits that arrogance you"Sho I throw one of his swords at the hand of Ragna and therefore, both swords they linked and fell at a distance away from Ragna

What ...?"Ragna did not know the reason for the action of Sho

Let's finish this as men Ragna! ... no weapons"Sho flung the other sword to where Lambda was unconscious

For me it's okay, you'll die anyway!"the beast tightened his hands and the hand-to-hand combat began, Ragna felt that this was a fight of patience, the one that got angry first would lose but at this point of the battle, Ragna felt that his blood was pure fire, his blows every time were more clumsy

I'm going to win, I'm the strongest in this world and I can not lose!"Ragna was furious, hated that there was someone stronger than

Ragna, I was like you before, I always wanted to be the strongest and not let anyone win me, it was that attitude that took me to hell, but I met several people who showed me what it is to live, if I had not known them Without a doubt, it would end up like you ... alone"Sho reflects his experiences in inaba that helped him grow as a person and stop having such a negative view of the world

Nonsense, teamwork? friendship? I do not need those things"the black beast no longer thought, anger had consumed

Really pathetic, to see if this makes your head cool"Sho sent a tremendous punch to Ragna in the stomach that made him fall to his knees and spit

Bastard ... I ... I'm going to ..."Ragna not to finish his sentence because Sho had silenced him by hitting his mouth, causing him to fall to the ground

You planted your own failure during this fight, that's why you had this end, it was just Ragna..you lost"Sho ended the fight, turned his back and went to where Lambda was

As I said, you're a coward, are not you going to finish the job?"the black beast thought of a plan to infuriate Sho

Why should I? I have no reason to do it

And with that attitude you want to beat Izanami, no doubt, Makoto and Bullet should be writhing in his grave if they saw you"the beast noticed that his plan was working by noticing that Sho stopped walking

What did you say?"Sho looked at him with a murderous look

I noticed that you have several scars on your body. Did you have a bad childhood? your parents did not love you"

I challenge you to repeat it"Sho was approaching dangerously Ragna

It seems you're having some trouble,In dealing with these changes,Living with these changes,The world is a scary place,Now that you've woken up the demon in you!

Stop! I could see that you are a victim of Izanami, I can help you!"Sho tries to get Ragna back to normal

You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness,Madness is the gift, that has been given to you!

R..Ragna please stop!

Get up, come on get down with the sickness,Open up your hate, and let it flow into me

No... Noooo!The words of the beast stabbed Sho's heart causing his most horrible memory to come back to life

Will you give in to me?

Shut up, shut up, shut up!"Sho beat Ragna brutally, his hands were soaked with blood,blow after blow, Sho's knuckles were stained red by the blood of Ragna every time his fists made contact with his face again and again, a sensation between pleasure and adrenaline arose in him, he had found pleasure to hit the face of Ragna .

Sho hated being reminded of his past, he never knew his parents, the subject he saw as a father figure only used him as a guinea pig, his childhood was a hell and he hated to be reminded, the only good thing he had in those days was Minazuki, he was the only family he needed, a drop fell from the sky, then another and so on the rain began

I already ... you finished ... just kill me at once stupid brat"Ragna could barely speak, her face was full of red blood

*gasp*..*pant*..*pant*..i'll kill you Ragna,i'll crush into pulp so no one will know what you even loocked like...I not have time for this well!..die ... You piece of shit"Sho lifted the body of Ragna with one hand and with the other he pointed it with his weapon ready for the death blow, was about to kill him until he felt that arms were around his back

... enough please Sho! I do not recognize you it's like you've changed"Lambda was crying when she saw Sho in that state

Release me, Lambda, I'm going to kill this bastard!"Sho tried to sneer at her.

... and what will you gain by killing him? quench your murderous thirst? to please your desires? If you do it, you'll end up being like Terumi"Lambda's words hit Sho's mind like a hammer, he hated Terumi so much for killing his friends, the rain shook his head and Sho was stunned by what I was about to do

No .. I'm not like that monster"Sho let go Ragna's neck, now Sho was in a terrible emotional state

Already ... you see Lambda ... that's his true nature"Ragna in itself, he was in a serious state to talk

Shut up bitch!"Sho kick the head of Ragna leaving him unconscious, after reconsidering I take a decision

Until here comes our Lambda trip, I will travel alone"Sho did not bother to look back and started to walk but was stopped by the hand of Lambda

... what?, how can you say that Sho ... we went through so many things together, we had problems but we overcame them together, we can do it this time, do not do this"Lambda was on the verge of crying

N..no..I do not want you to be hurt by my fault, I lost Bullet and Makoto, but I could not bear to lose you"

... how can you be so cold? Do not you see that I too would lose my mind"a tear fell on Lambda's cheek camouflaging in the rain, Sho stared at her for a moment and then went to her, gave her a huge hug

Sho ..."Lambda was shocked by the action of Sho, the best he could do was reciprocate the hug, They remained silent for several minutes, feeling the cold of the night ...

Right now I'm too weak to protect you and I can not depend on Minazuki all the time"Sho's words were calm.

... I do not mind Sho ... but do not leave me ... I do not want to be alone"Lambda hug him with more strength

I had never managed to appreciate anyone. The people who were close to me did not care at all. Even if they had all died, I would not have shed a tear for them. Because I already did it once, and that taught me that loving someone always hurts"

... why? ... Why are not you going to tell me anything ...?

That's why I'll become stronger, so I'll make sure that no special person for me dies, Lambda ... goodbye"Sho I look her in the eyes

.. Where are you going? Will you choose again to be alone ...? ... That day you taught me that loneliness is painful ...! Right now I understand it very well ... I have family, I have friends ... but ... but if you're not here ... for me ... just for me ... it's the same as being alone ... "she sobbed, clenching her chest and closing her eyes tightly, giving herself He realized the reality of his words and felt how the pain of which I spoke took on a life of its own and filled her completely

From this point a new path opens ... only I can do it

... If you stay by my side I'll make sure you do not regret it! I will make you enjoy every day! And you will definitely be happy ...! ... I beg you ... stay with me! ... and if you can not ... take me with you wherever you go ... "She whispered loud enough for her to hear, told him everything he wanted to say, trying to keep him , he offered everything he had, he gave his life, however ...

This is something I have to do alone, without help, "he said in a hard voice.

Why do you have to be so proud? Why do not you take me with you?..."She said desperately trying to convince him

But we can not all be heroes, nor are we made to be - he sighed, it seemed a sigh exhausted, He looked at her for half a second before giving her an intense kiss that she did not expect. Neither she nor anyone in their right mind. The lack of air I was drowning them, and Sho just stopped to take a breath and kiss her again, again and again ... More and more passionately. Lambda was getting used to his kisses and passed both hands around the boy's neck.

No one knows how long they were like this, kissing each other repeatedly as if the only thing that mattered in the world was them but then Sho had hit her in the neck, causing her system to shut down

... altered system ... starting shutdown function"Lambda said in his cybernetic tone and fell to the ground shutting down

Goodbye Lambda"Sho came around and started traveling in the rain

Are you sure about this Sho?"Minazuki asked

Yes, this is something that only you and I can do, we will become stronger"and so, the duo who shared the same body began their new journey

You should change with me, these are very tired

You're right, then he left the rest to you"Sho changed places with Minazuki so he could rest a bit, once Minazuki made sure that Sho was resting, he clenched his fists and his eyes turned red with anger

Izanami and Ragna ... I will never forgive them for what they did to Sho, they will have to pay for it with their pathetic lives, now this is personal, prepare for death to come for you! "Minazuki continued walking in the rain without first throwing the transmitter that Kokonoe gave him and crush him with his foot.

Sena what are we going to do? I think we got lost?"seems a very young girl in a white sleeveless shirt with buttons and blue lining. The set is completed with a blue skirt. She wears a pair of white gloves with big cuffs and a pair of similar colored shoes with heart-shaped shifters. His hair is blond peach, long to the ankles and tied in two long pigtails. She wears a light green headband and a large ribbon tied to her four pigtails. His eyes are green with lighter heart-shaped pupils

Luna, I told you not to go out there! Now what will we do without Master Jubei? I do not think there are people in these desolate páramores"his other personality spoke, apparently both were lost in the rain

We have to find a place to take refuge, and I'm starving! "Sena complained.

Wait a minute! There is a young man sitting in a tree, maybe he can help us"

Are you sure?-

Of course, yes hehehe ... I'll get all the money out of that fool! "Luna smiled mischievously as she approached the lonely young man, once he reached her side he began his plan

Excuse me, young, but I got lost ... I'm wet and hungry ... Can I stay with you?"Luna tries to put a face full of tenderness

-...-

Please, I promise I will not get in your way"Luna went on with her game to steal the money from the young redhead

... unexpected"the young man finally spoke and stood up

What's unexpected?"Luna asked the young man

I needed someone to take out the anger inside of me"Minazuki caresses the girl's head with tenderness

What do you mean ..."Luna felt a chill run down her back

Warning: again there will be scenes of extreme violence as in chapter four, read at your own risk ... Sometimes I can be very sadistic

You'll be the first! "Minazuki throws a blow to the face and punches him in the stomach before giving him a palm on the nose and breaking the skull. Then kick Luna's stomach and give two more blows to the face before making her bleed, breaking her vertebrae. Finally kick the girl's face, and throw three blows back, the third blow with enough impact to burst the rib cage.

For ... What?"Luna barely audible because of the horrible pain all over her body, several tears fell down her cheeks, she was very afraid ... but this one was different, it was a macabre fear that did not leave her in peace even after his death.

Do you think I had no idea of your intentions?"

I'm so sorry ... I promise not to do it again ... I promise to be a good girl!..Jubei-Sama help me PLEASE!"Luna was crying for her life

Do you promise to be a good girl?

Yes sir ... I promise ... but please ... do not kill me"Luna did the impossible to stand up

That I wanted to hear ..."Minazuki smiled in a perverse way, Pulling out her sword, Minazuki opens Luna's chest

No .. please no!"Luna cried for the horrendous pain she felt but it was useless, after Minazuki put her hand through her rib cage, tears the girl's heart and holds it over her head while collapsing , and crushes it, pouring blood all over his body and face in his mouth while screaming for pleasure

Hahahahahah .. I feel so much better!Are you done with your "bonding" act already? Don't worry, I'll kill everyone at once"Minazuki laughed for several minutes as he looked at the lifeless body of the girl, her scared face was still there which made Minazuki more amused.

Thanks for serving me you little bitch!"Minazuki crushed the girl's head violently, meanwhile in another place

I warned you what would happen, you are as stubborn as ever"Rachel appeared where Ragna and Lambda were

Valkenhayn help me to take them to the castle"Rachel I order your butler

As you wish madam"Valkenhayn charged Ragna and Lambda on his shoulders and in the blink of an eye they were in the castle, they left Ragna in a bed and decided to light Lambda when Ragna recovered

The next day Ragna woke up

Where am I?"Ragna felt a pain all over her body

Until you woke up"Rachel who was at a table taking the tea

Rabbit? What the hell am I doing here?"Ragna could not remember clearly what was happening

You let the hell out, that's what happened"Rachel took a sip of her tea, the memories came to Ragna's head all of a sudden

I already remembered, I was fighting with that guy"Ragna remembered every detail of the fight

Where are you now?

The Murakumo is on the balcony, I just turned it on, as for the young man with two faces, I fear that his whereabouts are unknown"Rachel ate a cookie that he had

I see, I'll see Lambda-despite his injuries, Ragna could walk, when he reached the balcony he saw Lambda with an expressionless look on his face

Hi Lambda, "Ragna approached her slowly.

.. What do you want?"Lambda had a cold tone in his words

I wanted to apologize for yesterday, it was not my intention that things end like this-Ragna felt sorry, because of the influence of Izanami, I end up in that state

... and do you think those words will be of any use? Because of you, Sho left me, because he swallowed your words"Lambda was sad, he had lost the most important person in his life

Really .. I ... I'm so sorry"Ragna was carrying a load on his back for what he did, Rachel appeared on the balcony interrupting the scene.

If you want it so much, because you're not going to look for it? I can ask Valkenhayn to help you"the solution proposed by Rachel gave Lambda a smile

... Really, thank you very much, it means a lot to me"Lambda felt hopeful, she had the opportunity to look for Sho and that made her happy

we will start the search today, as for you"Rachel I look at Ragna

Once you recover we will go to pay a visit to Izanami"Rachel thought about participating in this war

I'll help you"Ragna was determined to face Izanami again

A/ N Sho is depressed, Minazuki is a crazy Yandere and here the long-awaited chapter ends, try to make Sho's point of view and make it as close as possible to how it is in the game, I also hope to confirm it in croos tag battle along with Lambda, it would be fabulous, I also like when I write shoxlambda (I think I'm the first to do it, and hopefully it's not the last one) since both are my favorite characters from their respective games and the goal of this story is to make the community to encourage to write fics of these two great games, as for Sho, I feel that has potential as a villain as well as protagonist and I think that atlus / arcsystemswork does not know how to use this great character, hopefully do something in the croos tag battle, how to give his own story with Lambda (faith is the last thing that is lost), well that's all bye...sorry Luna hahahahahhahahahahahahah...! And finally I'm going to take a break, when will I go back? Who knows but I am already quite satisfied with my work,ser ya later,veryyyyy later


	9. Chapter 11

Well, it's time to pay attention to the story, so here's the chapter, what happens if two anti-heroes come together? That's a good question to be answered in this chapter, I also want to say that this story will be like a restaurant, it will sweet, salty, spicy and bitter flavors and then there is the gourmet flavor if you know what I mean

Chapter 11

Lakeside port

... Kurogane Naoto. A foreign entity from a foreign world ... Are you also part of Azure Will? "speak of a short girl with blue eyes and blond hair. Now she uses a metal tip on the end of the braid. Her shoes are now yellow, blue and gray on the sole, and her white and blue skirt was replaced by a black dress with several gold buttons and blue locks, while the coat was removed completely.

Azure Will ...? Do you know something about Azure?"

... Nothing that matters to me to share with you. However, I'm glad we met here ... You're an irregularity. Maybe you can be the clue as to why they brought me here"

Do not belong to this world? And that number over your head is crazy ...! Who the hell are you?"

The name is Es. I am the guardian and inquisitor of the Azure realm"The little girl spoke, She does not exhibit those things known as emotions. She is coldly rational inside and does not care how she completes her mission. On the other hand, "those who are important to her" remain in the depths of her memory, and she has thought a lot about them before but only "he" has been able to awaken her human side

The doorman ... To the kingdom of Azure? I would love to know more about this"

I have nothing else to say. What I have for you ... There are several questions"

Je, that's a little nervous you have a friend. Frankly, I really do not want to fight against a monster like you, but ... ... I can not go back to a guy with all the answers. I'll make sure you tell me everything I need to hear. All!"

Damn ... This is not good. I had a bad feeling, but ... You are in a completely different dimension. Like a damn mythical creature ..."

I feel the power of the Azure of you. Your fragment ..a Key Stone maybe? It's not that either"

Heh, that explains why I feel like crap right now. I really do not like straight fighters like you. Sooooo if you'll excuse me!"Naoto ran out of the place leaving the girl alone

Wait ...! Hm? This feeling ... is dangerous ...? He has the means to"

Defeat me? ...Very good. If it is the Blue Will that brought me here, then there must be something important in my meeting with him. Then our roads will certainly cross one more time. They will all be like the Azure commands ..."

It's amazing how fate wants my plans to be fulfilled hahahahahhah!"A sinister laugh is heard all over the place, the girl turned around to see the cause

Yuki Terumi, what are you doing here?"

I was looking for hehehehe, you have something that I want!"

I will never give you the key to Azure!"

Then I'll have to kick your cute ass hahahahahah!"

You'll have to beat me first. "She was on her guard, but there was something in her that caught Terumi's attention.

One moment ... that yellow band I've seen somewhere"Terumi looks at the left arm of the girl, a yellow band on a sleeve stamped with a black star inside a circle

You are mistaken ... this band is mine!"Es is lied to try to deceive Terumi

That band I can never forget ... It belongs to that bastard!"

These bad, this band has always been with me"

You think I'll believe in your lies ... That band is from ... hehehehe ... MINAZUKI!" Terumi sacked his Ouroboros to attack

Forgive me...Sho...I'm sorry"

Everything was dark until a golden glow filled the place with its warm rays of sun, in the midst of all that pleasant tranquility there was a winged silhouette that flew all over the place with its beautiful blue wings

Sho ... My dear Sho ... can you hear me? Can you hear my song? The sound of the wind blowing through your face ... and the sound of those blue wings of our soul? Sho ... That's why I loved you and he needed you"the winged figure disappeared into the blue sky

Aahhhhhhhh!"Sho hit a fence with his hands

* Gasp * ... * gasp * .. * pant * .. what is this? ... What the hell is happening to me that is happening inside my head?"again he had that dream, again and again the same winged figure appears in his dreams, something fell from Sho's pocket, seeing them he could notice that it was a medallion with hawk wings

Yes ... Now I remember it"Sho remembered the moment he received that medallion

In the end I could fulfill my dream but not in the way I wanted, I did not come to this world to participate in wars!"

Flash back

Aahhhh!"Sho woke up because he had the same dream as always, he was sitting on a bench that had a view to the entire town of Inaba and it was night, he liked that place because of the panoramic view it has

It just seems that I fainted .."

You have nightmares about sleeping in such places ... no longer Viennese so often, before you used to go to dinner at my house ... Nanako misses you. Do you know? "His visit to Sho as always, it was a habit in the white-haired man to visit him in the night at the same time as always

Tell me do you want something from me?"

What if you tell me something, why this obsession that you have lately of breaking all the doors? What are you trying to do and why can not you tell me what is happening!"

It has nothing to do with you ! ... but if these are looking for an answer ... it's just that ... I feel like I'm going through some kind of door I can run away from here .."

Huh?"

I feel that there is a world beyond that door, a place that will benefit me more, a place I can call my home and feel good to be there without problems ... a place where I am needed"

Listen to me, Sho ... in the school there was a meeting, the teachers are looking for you, try to come back..Sho! It's much better if you go to school, I think that would help you a lot to improve your image"

What is the use of improving my image at this time?"

But Sho! And if things get worse?"

I will end up being expelled and arrested by the police, I do not see any option! I have nowhere to go, I have nowhere to run, They would love to see me fall, They think they know everything"

But Sho!"

Yu! ... I just want to find a purpose in my life ... even if I do not know what that purpose is, to be here tied and have to put up with it, I swore I can not do it anymore! This is not the life I want!"

I did not expect anything else from you ... you take this"

But that is..."

Hawk feathers .. The Hawk is a physical embodiment of the god of heaven and that makes them a symbol of freedom"

Be free .."Sho stayed looking at the beautiful feathers

Take it, I hope you have a happy birthday"

Oh, thank you then ... you remembered my birthday"

End Flash back

Near the fifth Ibukido heraldic city, more specifically in the blockaded district, a lone man sat on the top of a ruined ship.

And well, what's the plan? "Minazuki asked his friend

In our current state we can not even tickle that little brat, you have to be smart when you know about Izanami"

She is not someone I know should underestimate, a mistake and we could lose our lives, so we have to be careful"

The possibilities are not in our favor"

What if we asked Kokonoe for help?'Minazuki asked, a stupid question since Sho did not know what happened between Minazuki and Kokonoe that night

With what was the situation, we can not do anything, she must be busy with the other groups and although we are two people fighting together we do not have to trust, even though we have the ability to call Tsukiyomi to this world, it is not sure that we have so many possibilities to fail"

I understand, but is it okay for us to travel only you and me?"

I also do not like the idea but we have to get used to that option"Sho closed his eyes for a moment

And what about Lambda? "That question took Sho by surprise.

She'll be fine, we'll have to run into her again some day'Sho just looked at the clear sky, thinking about her made him feel strange and sad at the same time

Listen Sho, it's not bad to have a bond with someone, no human, we all need someone in our lives"Minazuki debated his Friend

I know, it's just that I could not bear to lose her too"

It is very noble for you to think like that of someone who is not you, but have you thought about their feelings? "At the end of the question, Sho let out a huge sigh before answering Minazuki's question.

You're right, he created what I owe an apology and much more"

It's good to know that you recognized your mistakes"

Act like an idiot, she did not know what she deserved ... after all, she just wanted someone to be with and I was not able to reciprocate"

You'll have time for that, now let's keep waiting"Minazuki said, according to information that Kokonoe gave him that night, central core Izanami's floating ship, was seen flying through the area and therefore, Sho and Minazuki were arranged to observe the place.

It had been hours since they had reached the blockaded district, but the only sign of life was the small animals of the place, Sho's patience was bordering on the limit of the imaginable.

When I'm supposed to show up that damn floating ship of crap?"

Quiet, just give her time"Minazuki tried to calm him down

This is boring, I could be grabbing something more entertaining than looking at the clear sky"

So what do you want to do? "Minazuki asked her friend

I want to see Izanami's face and crush her with my foot'Sho said excited by the idea

Oh, that's what you want? ... Interestingly, the wind gently mounts the cries of nature, little by little the world is destroying itself, and here is the main cause of it ..." A cold and melancholy voice is left listening in the sky, a strange and distorted voice made an appearance, both Sho and Minazuki were ready to observe the place, attentive to any sign of life.

Who are you? "Minazuki shouted for an answer

Human beings, a race that does not deserve to live, creatures as disgusting as them ... that being radiated fury and evil, and his static expression changed by one of anger and anger, and with his power, invoking a strange spell, made the clouds would cover the sky, and a heavy rain would cover the whole place...DO NOT DESERVE TO LIVE! But ... You two are very interesting, they will serve me very well"the voice is turned off and a portal appears right next to them

Hmmp.. what the hell is this? "Minazuki exclaimed in surprise, tried futilely to escape but it was in vain, he was sucked into the portal disappearing into it.

Elsewhere, Yu's group were walking towards the heraldic city of Kazamotsu, until what Celica's communicator began to sound

Oh you're you, what do you want, Miss Kokonoe?"

He needed you to go back to sector seven right now, it's important"

This well"Celica hangs up, then focuses her gaze on her companions

I'm sorry, but I'll have to separate from you for a moment"she says something nervous

Do not worry, we'll be fine"Yu said with a smile on his face

He just tries not to kill you, all right? "Adachi said in a calm tone.

If they continue in that direction they will arrive at the silent Coliseum of Kazamotsu"Celica, said while teleporting to Sector Seven.

Heavens, she's a pain in the ass"Adachi put a hand on her face, Yu just know I laugh at the comment.

Once Celica arrived at the laboratory, she noticed several familiar faces, they were Kokonoe together with Jubei, she also noticed that Ragna and Rachel, when looking at Ragna noticed that she had several bruises on her face, immediately ran towards him

Ragna what was what happened to you?"asked worried

That does not matter to you, "he said harshly.

Let's just say it's a boy who likes to play with fire and therefore, term burned"Rachel said calmly

If they're finished, can I talk?"Kokonoe said and everyone paid attention

What did you call us for?"Ragna was the first to ask

I recently received a magic activity near Ibukido"

And what's so strange about that?"Rachel asked

Magic activity is considered a feat and only one person could have done it"Kokonoe said seriously

Nine!"this time it was Jubei who spoke

That's right, and knowing her, she can not be holding on to something good"

And what do you want us to do?"Ragna asked

I want us to go and find out what he's up to"

And what about Izanami?"

She can wait, we also have the other groups looking for her"

Then I have no objection"Rachel said

Well, we'll leave tomorrow so what preparence"it was the only thing Kokonoe said before contacting the other groups

In a place that seemed hell itself, Sho landed squarely on the stepped

Was that necessary? "He said getting up and watching the place until he heard a few steps behind him

So you're the man I've been waiting for so long? "A voluptuous woman appeared out of nowhere, Sho just stares at her.

Ma'am is not too soon for haloween? Are you going to a costume party or something?"Sho said and the woman just raises an eyebrow

Do you have no idea where they are or with whom are they speaking?"

What is this place? A five star hotel? Do you have services to the room?"Sho asked mockingly, the woman glared at him and then throw a gust of wind, Sho elusive a few inches from his face.

Look closely with whom you speak, you will not want to tempt your luck with me"the woman took a few steps forward

I was just joking!, who are you anyway?"

I am Nine The Phantom, legendary magician who created the nox, one of the Six Heroes"Nine was presented

Yeah yeah .. nice presentation and everything but ... what does that have to do with me?"

You are not of this world, I know that because I am not either, I have traveled through so many worlds and seen as they perish"

Where are we?"Sho asks looking at the place

We are in purgatory, a place where I control everything, you see, the mere fact of being here means that time does not affect you, here there is no time"

I see"

Now the important thing, you are here why I have observed you for what I know of your combat skills"

Then you know everything I've done in this place"Sho looked at her incredulously

Not only in this world, practically of your whole life and much more,do you understand now "Shoma"?"

What the hell is happening here? How did you know that my real name is Shoma? I have not told anyone even Minazuki,Wow! Wait a minute, did not I know you were a stalker? "Sho he said keeping the distance between the two, Nine just sighed

You really want to tempt your luck, I'm not a stalker"

Then why have you been watching me for so long?"

Why do I want you to do something for me"

And what would that be?"

I need you to eliminate Izanami"

How curious because I was just trying to find her"

It's not that simple, I know you would not last a moment against her"Nine went straight to the point

Do you think I'm weak?"Sho was very upset by the comment

I do not think so, I know"she said her affirmation

So, what do you want from me?a new toy for you or what?"

As I know you can not with her I will train you to face her,just trust to me Shoma, I got a plan"

Will you really? "So he asked and Nine just smiled

Of course, I am one of the ten wise , I passed my knowledge of magic to humanity during the Dark War, creator of the nox nyctor to help humans fight against the black beast, I am Nine The Phantom"she he said with pride

Then you are an important person ... maybe you and I can get along"Sho looked at her calmly and calmly

Shoma or SHO Minazuki .. Who are you really? "That question took Sho by surprise, he was thinking long before answering the question, then he remembered the incident with Ragna and how he almost fell into total madness

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key, I keep it caged, but I can not control it, 'Cause if I let him out I'll tear me up, break me down, Why will not somebody come and save me from this, make it end?"

So you still do not know who you really are?"

It's hiding in the dark, There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart, No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream, Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster, I feel it deep within , it's just under the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster, I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun"

I can tell you have a long way to go And something else, give me your swords"she demanded

What, why would he do that?"

Just listen to me, you'll benefit. "Nine said and Sho ignored him, put them on the floor and watched Nine work.

Through human transmutation, which requires thousands of souls, I will create a new nox nyctor for you to use in combat"Nine began to work, involving the compression of seirth in a solid unit

This list"Nine said at the end, now the swords shone bright red, the blade of these were a blood-red color and its handle black as night, Sho was attentive to see their new weapons

Wow! so much power is ... incredible"Sho raised his weapons, felt how the power ran through his entire body

A new Nox nyctor is born, his name will be ... Tsukihime, the twin sword of the red night"Nine observed his new creation

Tsukihime!"Sho stared at his new sword, felt that courage and confidence filled his whole being, he was fighting for a purpose and in the end finding him as he always wanted, this world deserved to be saved and maybe on the way it could become in a hero although that saw it unlikely

I hope you get ready why the training starts now"Nine without thinking twice I attack Sho with a gust of wind, Sho eludes her, was testing the reflexes of his new "student", but what he did not realize was that inside he also felt a happiness like Sho's, would he have found his biggest dream in that young man? Probably yes.

What is this, a assasination classroom or something like that? Nine-sensei? Well, it's time for a showdown with Sho, ahahahahha!,get it?"he smiled from side to side as he attacked with speed, he felt hope bloomed in him, a feeling called happiness

I'm a nightmare, a disaster, That's what they always say, I'm a lost case, not a hero, But I'll achieve it on my own, I have to prove to them that they're wrong, me against the world!"

That I wanted to hear, finally you have the necessary motivation kid"Nine smiled to see that Sho had found his purpose in life

We will not let them change how we feel in our hearts, We will not let them control us, We will not let them put all their ideas in our heads And we will never be like them"Minazuki speaks mentally with Sho

Then we are you and me against the world ... We will do it together! "Sho smiled because both he and Minazuki found a reason to fight

At the Grave Marker of Base entrance, Lambda was resting until a voice made her stand guard

Who is he?"she asked

You are the one chosen ... to replace it"the voice rang again

Chosen? "She said

You will be the new guardian"the voice intensified and Lambda was moved to another place she did not know, it was an empty place with a large door

What is this place?"Lambda looked at the great door

You have been called, you will protect the greatest power in the universe from the wrong hands, you will protect the Azure"

..I?"

That's right, that's your destiny'suddenly the voice was turned off and a blue energy covered lambda, suddenly her eyes became blue and she was sent to another place, it was a wasteland and in the middle there was a huge door

Too soon.."

You are ...!"

That man really has the potential to become the Man of Azure. But that possibility is still incomplete ... He is not ready to open the doors"

Incomplete ... Can you observe that ...? No ... It's because it's you ... You can watch it ... do you mean Ragna?"

The cause and destination cycle will continue as Azure wishes. Simple as that ... at some point it could have been Ragna .. But the influence of the Key Stones have already chosen the true hero that will save the world from evil ... It is no longer the destiny of Ragna to be the man of the Azure , that responsibility is from another now"

Is that the will of the gods?"

... There are no gods, the world does not need a god but a warrior who can protect it .. A hero from another dimension ... The hero spoken of by the prophecies ... Only he can do it"

... Then I will return to my duty to watch the doors. (And once again guide it in this way ...) (... It should be complete, and ready to accept its possibility, then and only then will the doors be ...)"

A blue light envelops Lambda changing his appearance, now he wears his bright blue metallic armor and a black, sleeved jumpsuit, fitted to the skin in a short, slender, white suit and knee-length white boots. The armor bears a slight resemblance to the armor used when it is Murakumo, but with two shields floating around it instead of swords, and finally two crystal wings, light blue as well as its armor and a crown of the same color,she as having two blue marks under his eyes in the shape of a line

Now you have been reborn as the one in charge of guarding the power of the gods .. You will be the queen of the Murakumos ...the Ultimate Seraph!"

If that is my destiny then I accepted it for the honor of all my sisters...the true potential of the Murakumos... accepted the title of Queen of the Murakumos!"

Expect you to say that, I'm glad to know that you will fulfill your responsibility as the queen"

These are the infinite possibilities of the power of the Murakumos ... but you still have not told me who I'm replacing?"

That question will be answered ... Now watch"Azure made a recovery chamber appear, inside her there was a girl very similar to Lambda

She is..."

Created by Soichiro Unomaru, Embryo Storage or "Es"was originally intended to be a substitute recipient for the embryo, but was considered a failure because its eyes were red amber instead of blue. However, when Sōichirō realized that she could talk and communicate with him, she expressed her shock and interest in her, since others before her could not. After presenting herself as her creator and superior, she makes Embryo Storage a member of the Sleipnir Unit of the Mitsurugi Agency, giving her the legendary Murakumo weapon and the task of chasing the unions. So they can be captured so they can be treated for their unfortunate terminal condition"

In other words ... She is one of the first Murakumo to be created .. That makes her my sister...Es hmmp"

That's right, it also has a power similar to Blazblue, the Phantom Memory: XBlaze, an exclusive power of it"

But .. As over like this?"

She was attacked by the infamous Yuki Terumi and unfortunately she could not win, that's why I called you to replace her and guard the Azure, now let me give you a gift from me"Azure created a powerful light and from there came a sword from one hand, the blade was made of silver, the blue and white color shone all over the place

This is ... my new weapon?"

With this sword you will be in charge of protecting the door and qualify the indicated"Lambda takes his new sword feeling Murakumo power flow through his body, he was looking before deciding to put a name

The name of this sword is ... Esencia!"

With her you will take care of this place until the hero arrives... Esencia Is your power"

I will do it as the queen of the Murakumos ... I am the Ultimate Seraph!"

N / A,I would like to say that there are lyrics of the song Me Against The World by Simple Plan in this story, literally I am the only one who uses Sho Minazuki as the protagonist outside of his fandom, so what am I against all of you in the good sense of word, good up to here the chapter, for the new design of Lambda I based on Eve Code Sariel (character of Elsword) and I think it fits wonders, I am also a fan of Elsword, I really like the designs of his characters, the next chapter will be the Xblaze episode so do not miss it


	10. Chapter 14

Returning to the events of Centralfiction, the three chapters that come will make a huge difference to what actually happened, something will change, this idea occurred to me long ago and I thought about writing it so here is the new "Centoraru FurikuSHOn" heheheh ..but before I want to leave something very clear, the story is 60% central fiction, 30% Arena Ultimax and 10% Cross tag battle although they are only mentions and references

Chapter 14

Song Season 2: Ready Steady Go By L'arc~En~Ciel

Hmmp ... I never expected to see this"Jin Kisaragi was watching the body of Platinum, a scene exaggeratedly ruthless and bloody, had to hold his breath to avoid vomiting because of the foul smell that came from the corpse

Why this happened, if I had not separated from Luna and Sena this terrible tragedy would not have happened"Trinity looked at her old body which was lifeless and surrounded by flies

And the most curious thing is that they removed his heart and that is the way his cane has, no doubt his killer had to be someone ruthless who does not care who his victim is"Jin picked up the cane that used to be Trinity

This is very sad Jin, they were just children who were not to blame for anything and yet a cold and heartless monster killed them in this sadistic way"Trinity tried to contain the tears

Something very strange is happening here, why did you kill them? Possibly it was Izanami or Terumi"

No .. This was not caused by them .."

What is happening in this world? Kagura recently sent me a report on the current situation, apparently the mad dog "Azrael", the monster Arakune and a guy named Amane were murdered a few days ago, but what does all this mean? "

It is very rare that something like this happens, there has to be some explanation for this"

That's right, and I know someone who can help us understand this situation"

Hakumen correct?"

That's right, he comes from another timeline and may know something of what is currently happening"

Listen Jin, we can not rush at this moment, remember that it would be a good idea to look for your brother Ragna and also Noel Vermillion which lost his memory for the Embryo, what should we do? "

My brother will be fine but I do not think about going to help that garbage, I'd rather die than help her!"

So you already made a decision?"

We have to find Hakumen to explain what is happening here"

Okay Jin, I'll help you"Jin started walking along with the spirit of Trinity in search of the legendary leader of the Six Heroes

In the purgatory

Nine is still asleep?"That morning Sho woke up in a good mood

No, son ... "Nine suddenly entered the training was already fixed and it seemed that it was going to leave,"I have to go to do some diligences"

Wait for me, I'm going with you"

No. Son, I want to talk to you. You have to understand that we can not be stuck all the time, but we must learn to be more detached. Now behave well that I return in a short time"

Nine left and Sho was a little restless. He was having breakfast and just looked at the clock every time,"Minazuki Do not you think it's taking a long time?"

Sho do not ask questions anymore ... Better finish breakfast and then go to bathe, Wait, it will not be long. Do not be impatient"Minazuki ordered him in an authoritative tone, he could not help thinking how much Sho had matured since he met Nine

Sometimes I can notice it in your eyes. That frustration, that desire ... Since you were a kid you always wanted her, although I know you will never admit it, but you always wanted to know about the mother you never had. As always I evade the subject, even now that I am just reflecting on the silence of my mind. And the fact is that just thinking about it frightens me, that's the truth, I've always been afraid; Maybe that's the answer, not only to the doubts that YOU have"

Flash back-Minazuki pov

In the sky I could see how the clouds began to turn dark announcing the impending rain, the wind began to blow louder with each step that approached, he just sighed and put on the cape that covered him so that no one would recognize him.

When he sensed that he was near, he began to slow down, as if his legs were heavier than usual, taking more time to jump from branch to branch and running his hand through each trunk of each tree that will jump to convince himself that everything was Real, in some moments looking at his sides or behind to feel even the smallest noise, always on the defensive, hoping that someone will find it.

It's just the wind ... "He whispered to nothing as he stopped and came down from the tree to continue the journey walking

In his mind he tried to imagine what this day would have been like today if nothing of the horror had happened, surely Sho would be smiling, going from one side of the laboratory to the other looking for things and setting the table for dinner, his "father" probably saying what I was proud of Minazuki while reading his newspaper, and he would not mind!

Everything was dark and stormy, the thunder resounded loudly in the sky, shady lighting the path of the forest, the animals that were hiding and sleeping left a fatal silence, and there he was, in that grim scenario was Minazuki; He ran through the trees very quickly, his hair, which was always so neat, dripped water incessantly. He knew that a cold could worsen his health so he decided to enter one of the caves that were there.

I take the dry firewood that was by chance in that makeshift shelter and set a bonfire. She left her backpack, took off her clothes, put it near the fire to dry, and watched her. He went through every detail of her, his tough black fabric that protected him from both the heat and the cold and at that moment he understood how much he hated those clothes, that piece of cloth represented everything he hated, that "insignificant" thing represented the destruction of his dreams, the betrayal of his brother Sho whom he loved so much and all that tormented him every night in his nightmares.

Although at that moment Minazuki was concentrated in his thoughts he realized that a bright light was directed towards him, he tried to avoid it but it was impossible and at the moment of the shock everything turned red and he fell into a deep sleep.

The first thing he felt when he regained consciousness was an insistent tug on his arm, and he quickly put himself in defensive position, when a baby voice similar to his was heard.

Minazuki"There was his brother looking at him

Almost every day of my life I wonder if I was good enough for you, if you really did not care about my mistakes, if you had enough characteristics to be your big brother and if you really deserved to be. Even after my long journey in which I was able to clarify my ideas, end my damned ghosts and see the world with a clarity I had not seen before, I still torment the guilt as if it would never want to abandon my subconscious"

Minazuki was my brother, and I have no doubt that your great love for me was sincere, but I really feel that I did not deserve it, I do not deserve it and I will never deserve it. Even after it has been years since I last saw you I feel doubt about that fraternal bond that united us"

People live their lives tied to what they themselves accept is right and true. This is how they define their reality, but what does it mean to be right or good? They are only vague concepts, their reality may be only a mirage. People live relying on knowledge and awareness. They call that "reality", but knowledge and consciousness are abstract concepts. Therefore, this reality may be an illusion. People live within their own conviction"

How much can those reddish eyes see, if at the end of the day they are blinded by the darkness of hatred? What good is it to win, if at the end it feels as if you have lost something?"

But I failed, and no matter what I say now, it still will not reach you. That's why I'm finally going to say what I really think. You do not have to ever forgive me, no matter what you decide to do from now on because whatever happens ... I'll love you forever because you're my brother!"A red light enveloped the whole place, when Minazuki opened his eyes he could see a strange being of red color and golden eyes

You have managed to awaken the potential that is in you, my name is Tsukiyomi"

Tsukiyomi?"

That's right, and from now on I will be your faithful servant helping to fulfill your dreams"

Tsukiyomi ... who are you really?"

I am an identity known as "Persona", your willpower could wake me up but I am still incomplete, I need you to release my true power in the near future, I trust you"

Normal pov

Wings of purgatory!"Minazuki covers herself with her arms and swords ready and cuts a cross of dark waves in the half moon over her opponent with Tsukiyomi by her side. A projectile with a large vertical hit box and start invincibility, and despite the long recovery, the opponent is given a bit of improvised time if it hits, and the attack also causes a wall rebound.

Very easy"Nine smiles while attacking with flames in the form of projectiles

They had been training a whole week without any rest, both Sho and Minazuki learned to adapt to the power of Tsukihime, so they fought nonstop with the goal of becoming stronger.

Can we rest for a moment?"Minazuki asked as he knelt on the step and gasped from fatigue.

Did you get tired? I expected more from you"Nine said disappointing

We've been fighting 40 times in a row, Sho could only get 30 before he had to replace him, we need a rest"Minazuki was tired, Nine just let out a huge sigh

Okay you win, I'll let you rest properly"

Thanks!"he got up with some effort

I have the right place for that"Nine snap fingers and both appear in what appeared to be a mountainous area, and right in front of them were hot springs.

Where are we? "Minazuki said inspecting the place

These are the hot springs of the Kaka clan, they are known to have nutrients that heal fatigue and wounds, we could use them well"Nine said

Seem right"

Oh, but before"Nine snapped her fingers again and both were in a bathing suit which surprised Minazuki a bit, Nine walked quietly to the water

Not Viennese? "Nine asked, Minazuki reacts and walks to sit next to her in complete silence.

I can see what you are very different from Sho"Nine said releasing a topic of conversation

So, like what? "Minazuki asked interested

Sho tends to have a very clear smile of eager energy and possible shattered essence, while you tend to have more docile smiles and more serious expressions"

Good observation"Minazuki said he tried what he was saying

Another difference is their gestures. Sho acts impulsively and despises the concept of friendship, while you are calm and focused"

Sho is no longer like that, he has shown that he can have friendships"Minazuki debated him

Sho still has many opportunities in this world despite being consumed by power"Nine said with complete certainty.

Should not be afraid to relate to others. However, Sho claims that he can only understand others by fighting against them, but that way of thinking remained in the past"

And what do you really want from him? Why not give up his body and get eternal rest? "Nine asked and Minazuki looked into her eyes.

I just want to protect it. It's not that you care ..."Minazuki said

Maybe you're right ... Or maybe not"Nine said with an air of mystery

You are a kind-hearted person who cares for your friends"Minazuki said out of nowhere as if trying to read the soul of Nine as if it were a book.

That was a long time ago"Nine said trying to evade the subject.

I understand"Minazuki said and a silent atmosphere appeared between the two, Nine decided to speak

I'll tell you a story, a long time ago there was a young sorceress"Nine began with her story and Minazuki listened carefully.

She was the first person to reach the rank of the Ten Sages while still a student. She was chosen as the Wisdom of the Ten with absolute authority with respect to the matter of the Black Beast"

If you say it, it has to be someone very important"Minazuki was very interested in the story.

She transmitted her knowledge of magic to humanity during the Great Dark War. During the Great Dark War, she created the Arc-Enemy Event Weapons to help humans fight the Black Beast. He created the Event Weapons using human transmutation, a process that requires thousands of souls. He knows that the process through which the Event Weapons were created involved the compression of the element plus a solid unit, then implanting the unit with the soul of a Black Beast This compression spell, known as Infinite Gravity, was used by the sorceress to create the Arc-Enemy Event Weapons and defeat the Beast, she is also known to be the creator of the Red Grimoire"

She paused a little.

It's a long story, and what happened next? "Minazuki asked again

Immediately after the Great Dark War, she released the souls of the Event Weapon, with the exception of the Ice Sword: Yukianesa, Serpent Pair: Ouroboros, Demon Pistols: Bolverk and Phoenix Wing: Rettenjo,"

A moment if she was the one who created those weapons, does that mean you are .."Minazuki deduced the identity of the sorceress

That's right, I am the sorceress of history"

And what happened to you? "Minazuki looked anxious about the story.

I discovered what were Terumi's macabre plans, but tragically she discovered me and murdered me"Nine's sclerotic glow of an intense black due to her anger.

That bastard!, I knew he was evil but I never imagined he could fall so low, I had to kill him when the opportunity came that day"Minazuki clenched his fists.

What did he do in your world? "Nine asked

He assassinate Igor along with all his assistants, besides he cruelly killed Yu's friends, I did not like them but they did not deserve it either, and finally he killed Lambda's companions, they had been real friends for Sho"Minazuki the feelings he had inside.

I understand your frustration perfectly, that's why we need each other"

We've already lost a lot of time, I feel better so let's get back to training"Minazuki got up decided

I see that your desire to fight has returned, I like that"Nine stood up and gave a second to another returned to purgatory and their usual clothes.

I will not be so kind to you this time, so get ready"Nine said ready for another round of combat.

Sho pov

"Purgatory is a place that inspires fear in those who see it but that is not my case, this place I like or it has not become my home, the objective of my training is to obtain the 3rd Class, but what is the 3rd Class?"

"Nine explained to me that in this world there are three levels of power, Overdrive, Unlimited Mode and the last and most powerful, the 3rd Class, 3rd Class searches are unlocking the Overdrive and reaching Unlimited Mode, the user will be eligible to advance to the 3rd Class. "

"A very simple issue with a big problem, nobody could reach that level, even considered impossible, why did Nine believe I could do it if nobody else could? Although I can not say no, I honestly do not want to do this."

"Why me? Having better candidates like Yu or Ragna, Nine chose the least qualified candidate for this, I'm not a killer or a villain, much less a hero, I'm a simple high school student or at least I used to think so" .

"I have several reasons to get my 3rd Class and make myself invincible, the first is that I hated the suffering what Nine had to endure throughout his life, the second is that if I do not do it, it will be the end for all and the third and more importantly, Lambda."

"I feel very bad for what I did to her and I want to remedy this situation by becoming strong and protect her even if the world is against me, no matter the possibilities, I am forced to destroy the evil of this world, I will create a world where I can live with my loved ones and break these chains that have me prisoner of my own madness ".

"I am no longer alone, now I understand Labrys better because of what happened a long time ago and then I will ask for an apology, besides I have the support of Minazuki and Nine, they are my motivation to finish this".

Normal Pov

And so spend a year and three months in purgatory, in the course of time, Sho and Nine became known more and more, when one spoke the other knew exactly what to answer, his master-student relationship had improved a lot.

You managed to exceed all my expectations about you"Nine said proud after a duel in which the winner turned out to be Sho.

Several times I tried and finally I could make myself stronger thanks to your teachings, come help you"Sho helped Nine to get up off the ground

Officially you could be the strongest man in the world, both physically and mentally, you and Minazuki can fight as one, I'm sure they won great values these last year and three months"Nine for the first time in years showed a genuine smile

I am in debt with you Nine, you taught me great things that helped me grow as a person, I thank you" Sho returned the gesture

Now I'll take you to the real world so you can continue with your trip"

Just one more thing, promise me you will not die"

Why do you ask me that? "Nine asked confused

I've already lost enough important people for me, I do not want you to be another victim of this war"

Okay, usually everyone hates me because of my way of acting, but you're one of the few who do not see me like that"Nine smiled

Then it's a promise"Sho he also smiled,They both knew that the time had come to say goodbye, an issue that was difficult, they had never separated for so long.

Well, I think it's time"

All your clothes are shattered by the fight, let's give you a new"Nine wrap Sho with a purple light to give her a new clothes, now wear a dark blue cap with several black blades on the top simulating a crown and in the center of There is the emblem of Nine, a long indigo trench coat on the outside and on the inside dark purple color of high neck, all the edges of this had quite sharp features. Under his coat he wears a formal sapphire dress shirt, a blue tie, black dress pants and black shoes, finally a pair of black fingerless gloves.

Woah! It's not bad, I really like this new clothes, you really wore it?"Sho admired his new clothes set.

In good time! You could get the 3rd Class,From now on you will be...The Lunar Abysser"Nine could not contain her tears. Sho hugged her, trying to gather strength not to cry.

Do not cry please. Look, do not worry, this will make us mature. In addition, our love is bigger than any distance. Now promise me that you will not cry because I will do the same"

Sho wiped her mother's tears and gave her a charming smile. Nine was disconcerted, those words made her well known."You're right, son, everything will be fine".

Sho sighed. His master wished him the best of luck. He kissed her on the cheek. Seeing him like that, already made a man, made him think of ...

Not far from there a portal appears revealing the group of Kokonoe

So this is where you hide? Very credible coming from you"Kokonoe told the aforementioned, Sho and Nine became alert.

Kokonoe what are you doing here?"Sho asked

I could say the same thing,huh?you're a cop now with this cosplay?"Kokonoe was also surprised to see him in the place.

You! "Ragna pointed her finger at Sho

You again? What the hell are you doing here? I want answers and I want them now!"Sho demanded.

He who has to answer is your young man, what are you doing with her?"Jubei asked

I do not even know you, like to answer you, what's going on here?"

We're here for her, by the way Sho, where is Lambda? "Kokonoe asked staring at him

We split up, but soon I'll find her"

Why the hell did they split up? "Kokonoe said irritably.

Ask the "good guy" of your friend"Sho point to Ragna

Little bastard, this time you will not be so lucky"Ragna exclaimed taking out his sword

AND YOU SHUT UP!I'm not interested in kicking the ass off a edgy boy, besides, I have to reserve my strength against Izanami"Sho said without any interest

Do not you realize we're on the same side? It's in her that she did not trust"Kokonoe pointed to Nine

Not trusting in your mother is your problem"Sho said and Nine was left staring at him

How long have you known it?"

I had my suspicions a while ago but after I confirmed it, both have the pleasure of doing things their way"

Sho get away from that monster!"Kokonoe tries to warn you

Aww, you're making mom sad. You used to call me "Mother" do not you remember? Then again ... That was almost a hundred years ago. And right now, I think I'm more like a daughter than you. You know ... I also hated my parents. They were arrogant and selfish. Hehe, like me, I suppose. ...For real. They are the parts that you wish they would not take later, that they end up being. Their unpleasant thought patterns ... The same. You will not choose your means if it is for your objective. Oh, I understand the logic, but ... I can not forgive you for involving her"

She ...? Is this something that another I did?"

Your memories may be blurred, but what you have done does not change. If the same options are presented now, I doubt you would do something different. You are, after all ... my daughter. Right, Kokonoe?"

...!?"

And bad girls need a little punishment ... from time to time ..."

K'uh ... One of the Six Heroes, Nine ..."

Stop wasting your time plotting. You will only regret it. No matter what you do, the world will collapse. Taking all your little shcemes with that"

The world ... collapse? Do not tell me you're the cause of all the strange occurrences in this world !? What do you want from us, mother?"

Aww, dear Kokonoe. Do not make your mother mad. Do not ask too many questions or I could just ... KILL YOU ... that's why you were weak and I had to trust my dream to someone else ... Sho and Minazuki is my hope!"

Sister please stop!"Celica tries to reason with her sister

I searched for you, Celica. I let my eyes fall away from you for a second, and you go to who knows where !?"

Celica?oh...Holy.."That name shook Sho's mind, she was the same Celica she had met in the past?

T-Tell me ...! Why are you with these terrifying people? Are you trying to destroy the world with them?"

Ahh, do not look so sad. You're the last person I want to hurt ... Soon, the world will be transformed. I hoped you did not have to witness that ... That's why you should come with them ..."

Tell me. Are you the one who does scary things? If so, I want you to stop"

You do not need to know that ... You just need to stay by my side, after all I trained the Savior of this world"

... That's what you always say, sister. But this is the first time that it makes me so ... sad"

... Do not disobey me. If you do, I will not be fussy about how ..."

Sister, please leave this ..."

There's no need for you to worry ... I'll make sure you're safe. It is not necessary that you have pain any longer. ... I will make sure that the tragedy never happens again".

And now that you know how to get out of the way"Rachel said to what Sho takes out his swords and points them in his direction.

What if you come to take it away from me?or you afraid from me you little toy?"Sho challenge to the queen.

Stop this now, it is not time to fight among us, after all we have an enemy in common"Celica tried to reason with everyone.

He already made a decision, so there is nothing to do"Jubei said disappointed.

Touch though it's Nine's hair and you'll see them with me!idiots!"Sho threatened them.

So be it"Rachel said ready to fight.

Sorry but I can not allow that ... I'm the one who will fight against you"Sho's tone changed to a serious one, now Minazuki was in control and his eyes changed to red because of the anger he felt

... Minazuki?"Kokonoe looked with disappointment at the redhead

I'm sorry, Kokonoe, but I have some unfinished business with that son of a bitch named Ragna"Minazuki quickly appeared at the side of Kokonoe, whispering in his ear.

I was hoping you would not say that"Kokonoe was very sad about the path that Minazuki chose

Forget which side these? You did not take long to betray us, you are divided between two worlds and I see a dark road in front of you"

Where? Under your heel?These are the roads that I walked, I am my own boss now, I am the cure for a sick and sad world,I am the Lunar Abysser!Guess I got better"

The heroes do not let people suffer"

Somehow you and I are not so different, we are both master minds, our best weapon is our intelligence and our instinct .. Kokonoe you and I are two sides of the same coin ... have you got to think about that?"

Since I met you ... Maybe I'll consider the idea of killing you again"Kokonoe looked at Minazuki, both knew what would happen next.

Ragna the bloodedge eh? ... how is your little sister?...Noel Vermillion right or...Saya?!poor Saya...poor girl...poor trash.. hahahah!"

Damn you!I'LL KILL YOU FOR SAY THIS!"

You've gone far enough, Ragna!"Minazuki looked with hate

Shut up and fight!I have a problem. You are my problem!"

Oh yeah, you think a lot, right? It should feel good to be the center of attention for everyone, but for you it's better to be alone and try to look tough, right?"

I do not think so, I am and I will show you, what happened between Sho and I was a mistake because Izanami used me as his toy, I thought about fixing things with Sho but you are making things more difficult than they already are"

You and your fucking family already have me fed up!"Ragna had really only had the bad luck not to sympathize with him and have him right in front of him. The truth did not matter to him, he just wanted to vent his courage with someone. It was probably not the best.

Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about that immature brat? "Every word had raised the tone of the conversation. Everyone looked at them, some fearing, others morbid, but they all thought the same: those two would end in blows. They were not wrong.

Who forgot to take out the trash?Step aside, old man"

You piss me of like the hell!damn it!"

Ready to duel with the devil?, I feel the need to crush your dreams and I have already conquered death before, you have no idea how far I can go, so you leave this place or die!"

I do not believe in good or evil, Nine is pathetic and your despicable but I hate it when you're gloomy,this is the moment for unleash my powers!restriction 666 Blazblue activate!Idea engine!"

You have that effect on me, I believe in myself and that's enough"

Bastard, I do not know who the hell you are and I do not care, but there's no way in world I'm going to fall without a fight! jerkface!"Ragna says as he charges towards Minazuki with his jumps and swings his sword down when Minazuki Stop the attack with just one finger.

What!? damn phenomenon! "

* Yawn "It's the best thing you can do ... disgusting dog! You can not beat the power of my 3rd Class" Minazuki told him without changing his poker face, Ragna loses his balance and is unable to dodge, Minazuki throws a strong kick at him the ribs and sends it flying to a wall.

Maybe you'll see All the wrongs you did to me And start all over, start all over again...Who am I kidding?Now, let's not get overzealous here,You've always been a huge piece of shit,If I could kill you I would,Having said that, burn in hell!"

Crimson Raider!"Nine wraps herself in a column of fire and collides with Ragna attack

Silpheed!"Rachel uses the use of his control over the wind element to alter the flow of the battle by affecting everyone, from the fighters to the projectiles and attacks to Minazuki

Unfortunately, you're on my list now you little puppet,Honor code or not, you're dead,I'm not so gentle as Sho, I do not care if you're a woman, I'll never stop before my enemy"

Fight with me stranger,show me the power of another dimensión"

You have better be prepared..I shall show you the true terror!"Red rays danced around Minazuki as he increased his power to infinity.

Will you raise a lady's hand like me? You should know that I am considered by many as a queen, you are nobody to fight with me, I regret to tell you that you will lose"

Uggh shut up bitch! So tell me how you're sleeping easy?How you're only thinking of yourself?Show me how you justify Telling all your lies like second nature,Listen, mark my words: one day You will pay, you will pay,Karma's gonna come collect your debt".

You have the guts to challenge the last member of the glorious Alucard family".

This is my job,here goes!"Minazuki gets up with a double blow of the uppercut as she spirals upwards with her swords. An ascending uppercut that works like Minazuki's special antiaircraft special with a good amount of invincibility.

Hmmp a young man ... then he was the one who killed Luna and Sena"Jubei looked at the redhead

I'm sorry that that young man will disappoint you."Jubei put his hand on his daughter's shoulder

Most people are scared, When they see him in the eyes, They are scared, But..Let me make this clear, I want him near"

Kokonoe are you okay?"Jubei stopped looking at the battle to look at his daughter

He's right, do not start, 'Til you're his own, form of art and He's doing his part Cause he's winning my heart, There were no sparks Just a gasoline fire burning through the dark and Is he human?, does it matter? I know he's what I'm after, I can reel him, from disaster,I know ... I know"

Now I understand it perfectly"

Must be something wrong with me, He's a monster, why do I want ya?, Please tell me, please tell me, He's a monster, He's a monster, That boy he's a motherf * cking monster!"

A / N ok I think we already know what the Kokonoe problem is, Minazuki is the best kickass anti-hero just like Red Hood , on the other hand there is the tag battle Minazuki / Nine vs. Rachel / Ragna, so it can be considered the first "can't escape from crossing Fate" in history, I also liked writing the origin of how Minazuki got Tsukiyomi.

Officially we can say that Sho and Minazuki are complete characters of Blazblue, they have the clothes and the Nox Nyctor, the Drive is Tsukiyomi and on second thought the two of them they must have been from Blazblue instead of Persona but in the end it's just my opinion. Sho's new design is based on LuCiel 3rd job Catastrophe (Elsword characters) more specifically on Ciel and I know, I really loved Elsword a lot and I can not help giving something from its essence to history.

For better visualization, you can see the cover image of my story, there is a Fanart of Ciel's design and in this case, the new costume of Sho and Minazuki.


	11. Chapter 15

Hi!apparently the story has a good course respecting the history of the game and that's good, only that it will have slight changes although important and this is one of my favorite chapters.

Chapter 15

BGM: White Requiem

An incredible battle was taking place in the purgatory, Nine fought Jubei but due to the enormous power of it she could easily defeat him leaving him out of combat, due to his injuries he had to be taken care of by Celica and Kokonoe.

The redhead had a battle against the queen of vampires, the training gave good results by making Minazuki take the lead, while Nine had his own confrontation against the grim reaper.

Azurite inferno!"Nine launched thousands of projectiles wrapped in fire.

Dead spike!"Ragna made a movement with her sword invoking the head of a monster, both attacks colliding with each other causing a small explosion.

Damn, why do not you die?"Nine was already on the verge of madness, Rachel realizing the opportunity before her eyes decides to take her.

You lowered your guard"Rachel smiled, summoning a coffin that emerged from the floor trapping and immobilizing Nine.

She caught me!"Nine tried to free herself uselessly.

Damn it ... haaaahhh!"Minazuki concentrates all her strength in jumping until he reaches the side of Rachel, grabs her hair with one hand while with the other he gives a tremendous punch to the cheek causing her to release Nine.

The vampire queen runs a hand down her injured cheek and then smiles as she looks at her opponents.

Oh my my,Go ahead, fight the same two times, for me there's no problem"Rachel said confidently.

You'll regret it"Nine was very upset and that did not miss Minazuki.

Do not keep fighting Nine, no matter how many times you try you can not win if you're angry"Minazuki tried to reassure her master.

It's your end Nine!"Ragna appears threatening to Nine.

Nine be careful!.

I know perfectly the power of this damn monster, I will not stop!"Nine returned to combat.

Stop Nine!"Minazuki tried futilely to stop her but it was too late.

We have to do something before they end up killing each other"Celica said while healing Jubei's wounds.

Forget it Celica"Jubei told him.

But ..."Celica looked at him with concern.

In these moments your sister is cut off by anger, you better than anyone should understand her"

Still it's not fair, they're not enemies"Celica looked at the showdown.

She has not tired, now she is like a wild animal in the middle of the farm"Kokonoe said

This is out of your plans is not it?"Jubei asked his daughter

I never imagined that this will happen"Kokonoe adjusted his glasses

Do not worry, they will not die as easily as you think"Jubei replied

And what does it matter now, that does not mean anything after all"Kokonoe said bitterly

You're wrong"Celica said looking at her

What do you say?"Kokonoe looked at her, noticing what she was doing.

My sister trusts me and I will not disappoint her, I know what I promised".

What are you trying to say Celica?"Jubei asked

A long time ago she said that as long as there was the smallest flame of will, you can overcome the obstacles you face, is not it?".

Nonsense"Kokonoe said coldly

Celica is right, we will not allow our dreams to be extinguished"Jubei affirmed

You can not do anything, from the beginning being of the same blood does not mean anything after all and therefore, the hate sometimes grows more and more".

The compassion"Celica told him

What?"Kokonoe asked

You detest your blood mother but ... What are you going to achieve with that?"

Shut your mouth!"Kokonoe lost patience having that talk of reflection with Celica, for the first time in a long time, his feelings came to light.

We, my sister and I were not born under a good atmosphere, we were separated, we cursed our destiny but now we can fight for a single goal and by fulfilling it we can live in peace"Celica finished.

How can you be so sure?"Kokonoe began to be attracted to the words of Celica.

Because he trusted my sister"Celica smiled at her, Jubei did the same, Kokonoe was about to speak until she heard an explosion behind her.

Ragna the Bloodedge!"Nine furious cry.

Nine, take this! Inferno divider!"Ragna jumped and managed to hurt Nine badly, she fell to the floor bleeding seriously, got up hard.

You are persistent for a trash"Nine launched a fire attack on Ragna.

Yeah right!"Ragna uses his sword to deflect the attack.

Shit!"

This Is the end"Nine used his fire attack on the floor causing Ragna to retrospect.

Ragnaaa!"Celica looked worried about the fight.

Niiine!"Ragna runs to Nine causing him to be angry.

Turn to ashes!"Nine created a huge fireball, in the middle of his fury, she looked at his sister and remembered when she was younger.

Sister.."

Celi..ca"Nine was distracted and Ragna attacked her with his sword causing a fatal wound on his back.

Nine ..."

Ragna the bloodedge!"Nine turned around ready to finish with Ragna.

Be devoured by darkness!"Ragna used his arm to call a beast, was about to defeat Nine, but unexpectedly the beast was split in half by a sword.

What the hell was that?"Ragna was very surprised by what happened, out of nowhere appeared a red portal and from there Minazuki came out.

How dare you touch her!"Minazuki gave Ragna a huge punch in the face causing him to crash into the wall.

Damn worm!why you keep interfering?!"Ragna got up furious, He tried to attack Minazuki with his sword but he was faster removing the air from his stomach with a single punch.

Gahh! ... ahhhh..."Ragna stay back for pain he felt

That is all?"

What did you say?"

I asked you if that's all! ... I resign!"Minazuki kept her twin swords.

But what do you mean by "resign"?"Ragna began to shake and clenched his fists.

I do not need Tsukihime to beat a garbage like you, with my fists it will be enough, I am satisfied and your great pride is shattered all because someone appeared stronger than you thought hehehe .. it does not make any difference if you are scared, it's better that you live with that trauma ... forever!"Minazuki turned his back.

* Sigh * Ragna .. do not cause trouble again and I do not want to see your face again!"Minazuki walked in the direction where Nine was leaving a very furious Ragna.

Shut up!, SHUT THE HELL UP! I want you to know that I do not think ...LOSE!"Ragna threw a black wave with his sword, Minazuki turned around and his cheek was cut by the attack making a trickle of blood down this, I look furious at Ragna.

You are a great stupid! I gave you one last chance and you did not take advantage of it! RAGNAAAA!"Minazuki clenched his fists and released her true power.

Stop playing games! Carnage Scissors!"Ragna uses his attack against Minazuki.

Ragna but how stubborn you are!"Minazuki collided his fist against Ragna's sword causing a small tremor in place.

Do you think using your fists will help?"

Why do not you look more closely at your sword"Minazuki smiled, Ragna saw that his sword started to crack.

How is it possible?"Ragna was surprised by what happened, nobody had been able to do that to his Bloodedge.

Let me tell you a secret, when I get here Nine made my gravity increase twenty times, now imagine training like this for a whole year, before fighting Nine made my gravity return to normal making me stronger and faster, and best of all is I'm not using half my strength"that revelation made Ragna tremble.

You're not human!"Ragna retreated a few steps back,

...I'll say it again..you have better be prepared"

No ... damn you,go the hell you and that bastard ...Saya..Jin..I'm sorry"Ragna says weakly as he coughs blood and finally collapses in pain, Kokonoe looks to see Ragna down and severely wounded.

Minazuki you're a Jerk!,I knew you hated him, but keep fighting and remain conscious after all this damage is crazy and Ragna knows, you still think torturing him?"Kokonoe stood in the way of Minazuki raising his arms as a protection for Ragna.

Step Aside"

Not until you stop this nonsense"Kokonoe did not know where he had gotten so much courage to challenge Minazuki, it was when the redhead looked at her for a second before putting his hand on the Beastkin's neck and throwing it to the floor, Minazuki was on top of her.

Why Kokonoe? Why defend this bastard?"

You're...hanging me..."

Give me a reason not to do it"his red eyes observed those gold-colored orbs. He took off his glasses and then crushed them with one hand, he wanted to see the girl's face better.

You said it yourself, we are the same, remember?,I did not have the best childhood because of my blood Beastkin, I was always looked down on by everyone even though my parents were respected as heroes, I know that this does not matter to you in the least"

Is that your excuse to defend Ragna, your beast blood? You and I are far from the same and do not expect me to feel compassion for that boring story of yours, do you need a hug? You can hug the floor you're in"Minazuki let go of the hairy girl's neck and she began to gasp from the lack of air.

Think very well to who you are going to tell you the story of your life, Kokonoe let me show you how I destroy the cursed lineage of this world!"Minazuki laughed in a macabre way making a chill go down Kokonoe's back, Minazuki walked towards a wounded hurt Ragna.

Minazuki please do not do it!"Kokonoe used all his energy to hug the redhead's back putting his hands around the boy's stomach.

I feel so nostalgic, at that time Sho was also going to kill Ragna and I guess now it's my turn, but you know what prevented him?"

Minazuki ... what was it that prevented Sho from killing Ragna?"

It was love! The love that Sho feels for Lambda led him to sadness and that is why they had to separate,you won't give up Kokonoe?"Minazuki clenched her fists, but to her carelessness, a gust of electricity was going in the direction of both of them, Apparently Rachel used that attack on Nine but she dodged it.

Damn it!"Kokonoe closed her eyes preparing for the impact, the next thing she knew was that strong arms carried her like a princess, Minazuki had rescued her from the attack and left her where Jubei and Celica were.

Tch you have to cause me so many problems"Minazuki looked at her and then turn around and see that the battle was at its climax, it was her turn to fight,but Nine stood up ready to end this.

I'm going to kill you, recive my strongest attack!"Nine flew to the highest part of purgatory ready for the last attack.

I agree!"Ragna turned his sword into a scythe while it was covered by a deep black glow

Colorless void!"Nine said, invoking a meteor shower.

Black onslaught!"Ragna threw a powerful attack with his scythe

Princess, be careful!"Nago the Rachel's cat protected her from the explosion that I know was coming

If I do not do something this place will explode killing us all"Minazuki realizing the situation was positioned in the midst of the two devastating attacks.

I have no other choice, I hoped to save this for Izanami"Minazuki breathed deeply before acting

God and Demon Annihilation!"Minazuki crosses his swords on himself with his arms close together, then hits them in front of him, Dark energy through the portal below Minazuki's position with the use of Tsukiyomi's order bombards the Stage in the form of dark spines, the place is filled with darkness, the attack hits the other two.

A huge devastating explosion is present, destroying the place completely and everyone who crosses the path.

Hell!"Ragna screamed when he was wrapped in the explosion

Cover!"Kokonoe active a field of magnetic forces to protect his father and his aunt

This madness ends here!"Minazuki manages to reduce the damage of the explosion but not enough and is a victim of the catastrophe(not reference/pun).

The place was left in ruins covered by a cloud of dust, silence reigned all over the place, once the dust was cleared giving an unpleasant sight, the whole place was destroyed,Nago and Gil are dead by the Tsukiyomi's dark spines, from the rubble left Kokonoe.

Are you all well?"she asked his relatives

Yes, but where are the others?"Celica asked, observing the devastated place.

Look there!"Jubei pointed towards a mountain of rubble, it was Nine, she was very weak and crawled on the ground because his leg was pierced by a spike used in Tsukiyomi's attack, she saw the place nearby and she knew realized that was losing a lot of blood.

Blood? My blood is coming out of my body and everything to fight with that garbage, I will never forgive you for that!"Nine tried in vain to get up.

Is she still alive? It does not matter, right now I'll kill her"Rachel gets up from the rubble walking slowly towards her goal, despite being very hurt she still had the strength for a final attack.

Certainly you caused us many problems, something deign of one of the Six Heroes"Rachel approaches Nine.

Damn it, I can not move anymore"Nine was too hurt to continue moving, she was in a life or death situation.

You can not escape anymore"Rachel came dangerously close to her victim, the atmosphere was tense

Do not do it!"Celica shouted in her direction waiting for him to hear her

I have no choice, go curing Ragna"Rachel ordered him looking in the direction of Ragna who was unconscious.

Why do you have ... What to do ... This"Nine said, his voice was barely audible.

Nine The Phantom, this will be you grave! Goodbye!"Rachel raises her hand to deliver the coup de grace.

It can not be!"Nine closes her eyes preparing for his death

I break you too blonde bitch!"indeed, Minazuki emerges from the rubble directly towards Rachel.

What?"Rachel was impressed by the appearance of Minazuki.

Say goodbye to your life! Ride in pain!"With his sword, Minazuki cuts Rachel's back causing a huge gash that covered half of her back.

Aaaahhhh!"Rachel cry of pain falling to stepped on, blood began to escape from his body.

Minazuki?"Nine is grateful that his student was still alive and besides saving her life, Minazuki looks closely at her master.

You promised me, is not it? You said you would survive"

And it's a promise I'll make"Nine smiled at her student

How dare you hurt my body? Do you have any idea who I am?"Rachel looked at her attacker with rancor.

You're a stranger ... Why did you come here, anyway?"

Do not you realize the mistake you make in leaving that demon alive?"Rachel said pointing her finger at Nine.

Who are you to judge!? You do not have the right to talk about her like that without even knowing her"Minazuki gave the vampire queen a hateful look.

That was enough, it is battle finish"Jubei said putting himself in half of both

Jubei is right, this it's over"Kokonoe said entering the scene.

I also promised not to lose anyone else"Jubei looked at his wife who looked at him surprised.

So, you promised not to lose anything anymore? Too bad. You'll never protect anything with such meager strength...(thought)that girl called " Platinum" is a example"

You must be Minazuki, right?"Jubei asked interested in the entity known as" Minazuki "

That's right, and you must be Jubei of the Six Heroes"Minazuki faces the cat man.

Also known as One-Eyed Twin Lotus and more famous as Jubei, I am one of the six Heroes. I am the husband of Konoe and the father of Kokonoe, I am also the progenitor of the race Kaka"Jubei presented himself.

With what the Kaka race was a while ago I was lucky enough to go through its thermal waters"

For real?"

That's right, it was when I trained with Nine, oh hell! NINE!"Minazuki remembers the state her master is in, but seeing where she was she could notice that Celica was at her side.

Do not worry, I'm healing her with magic"Celica gave him a reassuring smile.

Thank you very much, it means a lot to me"

I can notice that you are strongly linked with my sister"

She was my master for a year of training"

To what end?"Kokonoe asks, looking at Minazuki straight ahead

To obtain what is necessary to defeat Izanami and " save" this world with Sho,the result,our 3rd Class Lunar Abysser".

I think it was not a bad idea"

What a beautiful family reunion! Do you mind if I join the party?"An arrogant voice echoed all over the place, everyone was alert.

Terumi!"Minazuki said when the author of the voice appeared on the spot.

The infamous traitor of the Six Heroes"Kokonoe said to see the man.

Very good guys! everyone played great just as I imagined it"Terumi begins to applaud immediately.

What do you want from us?"Jubei asked his former comrade.

Seeing so many familiar faces makes my heart beat happiness"Terumi looks at them with a maniacal smile.

When you came here you knocked down your own grave"Minazuki pulls his swords menacingly.

Easy top guy! I must thank you"

Why would you do that?"Minazuki glared at him with the cold look characteristic of him.

Thanks to you the shitty vampire was hurt, you're so kind to do me that favor Minazuki-chan hehehehe...my good little boy"

Terumi uses his ouroboros snake to catch Rachel and lure her to where she was.

Hi fucking vampire, it's been a while since we last saw each other?"Terumi looked at her prey.

How dare you! Monster!"Rachel created an electric field around her freeing herself from Terumi

Do you think I'll let you win for you? I'm the queen of vampires!"Rachel attacked with lightning but Terumi was faster giving her a hard kick in the face sending her flying to land on the hard floor, Terumi hits her in the belly and then crushed his head with his right foot.

What were you saying? why it seems I overcame you easily, I tried to warn you, there's no point in resisting"Terumi laughs maniacally

Gaaahhhhh!"Rachel could barely scream because of the pain

What do you say shity vampire, ready to give your soul to Hi No Kagutsushi?"Terumi lifted Rachel up with one hand

You are a monster! I will never join him, just watching your frightful face I want to vomit!"Rachel looked at Terumi with rancor.

Jajajajajajajajaja, what hard words, better calm down, after all it will also be your body"

No!"Rachel tries to save herself uselessly but Terumi punches her in the back that makes her stay still because of the pain.

What a disappointment, you can see that you no longer have the power to defend yourself, the time has come to absorb you, my friend".

Let me go, you do not understand a nasty monster? you are gross!"

Say all you want, I pity you, you are part of it, jajajajajajajajaja"Terumi uses the ouroboros to absorb the body of Rachel devoured her.

Let me go!"Rachel cried desperately, the ouroboros devoured her swallowing her completely while the others watched helplessly at the brutal scene.

What a pathetic ending for a queen jajajajajajajajaja"Terumi be laught like crazy

Damn Terumi!"Kokonoe I look at him with hated.

I see that you are anxious to die?Permit me to do you the favor"Terumi attacked Kokonoe with the ouroboros, but before he touched her, a powerful fire attack repelled the attack.

Nine!"Minazuki looked at her master, she could barely stand.

I'll never forgive you, Terumi!"Nine said with the little strength she had left.

You always have to be a pain in the ass! next time you will not be so lucky"Terumi will have a portal to escape.

That son of a bitch escaped!"Kokonoe clenched his fists

Will the day come when I pay for everything he did?"Minazuki said quietly.

Sister!"Everyone heard a scream coming from behind, seeing in the direction of the scream they saw Nine on the floor while Celica helped her.

Nine!"Minazuki seeing her master's status runs immediately.

Sister, please, please!"Celica cries desperately while trying to heal her sister.

Celica ... my dear sister"Nine takes the hand of Celica.

Save your strength, you'll get better I promise"said Celica on the verge of tears

I'd like to believe it but I'm very weak and I do not think it's out of this"

Please sister do not say that"

Even though we were on opposite sides you never stopped believing in me, thanks for all sister"Nine said smiling at her sister, she was just let the tears flow down her face, Nine looked at Jubei.

In the end you were not as bad as I thought you were, I'm sorry for all the damage I caused"

Do not blame yourself for that Nine, we can all fall into anguish, but as long as we have our loved ones we can face the problems"Jubei told his wife and she was happy to be forgiven, then looked at her daughter.

I know I could not be the mother you wanted, I'm sorry about that"

I hated you but I could not kill you, is it because of the blood? Is that why I could not do it?"kokonoe could not take it anymore and burst into tears

There are always wars between parents, children and brothers in this world"Minazuki approached to be next to the scientist.

What do you mean?"Kokonoe asks, looking at Minazuki's eyes.

At first there was no lawsuit, the children loved their parents and the brothers trusted each other, but suddenly when fortune comes to them they begin to hate and kill each other, but never forget the time when they loved each other and trusted each other"Minazuki notes that the scientist begins to cry deeply.

Minazuki ... you said that families can live happily and that you will fight for that goal, I felt like ... to believe in your word again"Kokonoe felt that his heart was broken in thousands of pieces until a hand touches his shoulder.

The first step to move forward is to accept the mistakes"Minazuki told him trying to comfort her

Mi ... nazuki"Nine called his student, he will immediately see his master holding her with his arms delicately.

I know that the time we spent together was the best thing that happened to me, I was able to meet two wonderful people who made me feel wanted and needed"Nine shed tears

Nine I am also grateful to know you, I know that inside you were not the cruel person that you pretended to be, you were only a soul that died for loving"

They gave me the love that without realizing it I was trying to avoid, I thank you, before leaving I would like to talk with Sho, please"Nine beg of you

Okay"Minazuki closes her eyes to change with her partner, when he opens them, Sho looks at her master's eyes

When I thought that life did not make sense, you came to open my eyes to change"

Nine I understand you perfectly, before I was full of hated, even raise my fist with those who wanted to help me, until one day someone made me realize that I needed true friends"

You are the ideal son, you are an excellent sportsman, very friend, very noble, you are a great boy ... You know? I always wanted to have a son like you"Nine puts his hand on the cheek of Sho,How she wanted that to happen, to hear "mom" from the voice of his beloved son.

Right now I could bite my tongue. I admit it. I have always shown myself with that position, firm with the supposed idea that I never needed my mother. I have spent all these years saying it over and over again; trying, with the fact of saying it so many times, of convincing myself of it, rather than convincing the whole world"

Sho...ma"

I never needed a mother ... what a lie. The truth...the truth that nobody knows is that I always wanted to know it. I always had that longing to know his face, at least in some photograph; to know what it was like, what she liked to do, how she thought, if me looked something like HER ... but I could not"

I would have liked that to happen like that"Nine's vision was getting fuzzy

This did not accept it! Did you promise it to me? that you will not die, I will make you keep your promise, I will not let you die!PLEASE NINE! STAY WITH ME MOTHER!"Sho shouted confidently and suddenly his pocket starts to shine, he takes out the cause of it to realize that it was the letter that Igor gave him.

What is this?"Sho asked confused, out of nowhere, Tsukiyomi manifested

Tsukiyomi?"Sho looked at his spirit friend

Congratulations Sho, by creating such a strong bond you could awaken my ability to speak with you"

That's great!"

And for each bond you get a new ability is unlocked in the letter, the ability of this link is to completely heal your loved ones"Tsukiyomi stretched his right hand to Nine, is was wrapped in a red light, when the light disappeared , Nine was completely healed.

Nine!"Sho scream of happiness and hug her master with love

Sho ... I can not breathe"Nine said being a victim of his student's strength

I'm sorry about that"Sho let her out in shame

Sister!"Celica squeezes hug and weeps on his sister's shoulder

Thank you Tsukiyomi"Sho thanked your spirit friend

Whenever you need me I will be there for you"and with that, Tsukiyomi disappeared into nothingness, suddenly a great tremor was felt in the place, the purgatory was collapsing.

A/ N and this is the last chapter of the phantom of labyrint saga, the next is the saga to follow up on another that will narrate the adventures of Sho and Minazuki in search of Central Core, this is where the change occurs, in the original story Nine faces Ragna and we know what happens next but in this new timeline Nine never fight alone, Minazuki helps her and Rachel died taking Nine's place, see how things can change as a result of just one person?


End file.
